Milagros inesperados (REESCRIBIENDO)
by Brenda-I
Summary: Situaciones poco convencionales en las que Romitri se convierte en padres. Resumen de las historias individuales en el interior.
1. Resumen

**Aclaración: Los personajes y el universo de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Resumen:**

Colección de historias cortas de pocos capítulos y one shots en las que Dimitri y Rose se convierten en padres de formas poco convencionales.

 **Indice de contenido:**

1) Milagros de última hora (6 capítulos)

2) Milagros de última hora, segunda versión (One shots)

3) Lo que no supimos (One shots)

4) Una segunda oportunidad (One shots)

5) Nacida en la oscuridad (20 capítulos)


	2. Milagros de última hora, parte 1

**1- Milagros de última hora**

 _Aquel era el momento que ambos habían estado esperando por meses. Su graduación no sólo la convertía en una guardiana calificada, sino también en una mujer libre para amar y seguir a quien su corazón quisiera. Había soñado miles de veces con aquel día, pero nunca imaginó un escenario como ese._

 _**Aclaración: Situado ochos meses después del ataque en la academia, Dimitri nunca se convirtió. **_

 **Primera parte- Pov Dimitri**

Había asistido a muchas fiestas de graduación para ese momento. Mis dos hermanas mayores se graduaron en años anteriores a mí, y yo había asistido a ambos eventos con felicidad por ellas, incluso cuando ninguna iba a convertirse en una guardiana prometida. Recordaba también mi propia graduación; toda la emoción y realización de la ceremonia, y el descarrilamiento inherente a la fiesta al día siguiente. Seis años pasaron desde aquella noche, y todavía recordaba que Iban se había embebido a sí mismo en una cantidad ridícula de alcohol que no pudo manejar, y que muchas horas más tarde tuve que arrastrarlo a su habitación para que durmiera y estuviera listo para el viaje a su residencia el día siguiente.

Ninguna de esas graduaciones, sin embargo, me habían hecho sentir el nivel de orgullo y satisfacción que invadió mi ser al verla a _ella_ aquella tarde mientras recibía su diploma y Alberta recitaba los reconocimientos especiales que se había ganado con esfuerzo y perseverancia.

No podía mentir, sin embargo, no siempre había estado tan seguro de que lo lograría. Que alguno de los dos saldría victorioso e indemne, anteponiéndonos a los obstáculos y dominando nuestros objetivos nunca fue una certeza. No lo había sabido cuando acepté entrenarla, y tampoco durante mucho tiempo de las primeras semanas. Pero siempre confié en su determinación; y cada día que pasé a su lado la vi caer y levantarse, y aferrarse con divertida obstinación a las imposibilidades y convertirlas en algo real y tangible; la vi hacer oídos sordos a los prejuicios y dudas ajenas y demostrar que ella podía lograr cuanto ellos negaran e incluso más. Al verla allí, con aquella hermosa letalidad, leal y dedicada, y tan segura, aceptando su diploma con solemne respeto, no pude evitar aquella sensación de plenitud. Todo valió la pena: las mañanas de madrugar, las horas de frío y las tardes de calor infernal corriendo por la pista de la academia, los reclamos y reprimendas, cada lágrima de frustración o grito de furia que ella lanzó en los momentos más tensos, todo esfuerzo y desencuentro, los gritos, las discusiones, los temores, la incertidumbre. Volvería a pasar por todo una y otra vez si eso significaba acabar en donde estábamos.

No la había visto mucho después de la ceremonia de graduación. Hubiera querido felicitarla de una manera más cálida que el frío abrazo de mentor que me había visto obligado a darle frente a todos los demás. Al menos, tenía la satisfacción de saberla mía después de que todo esto acabara. Una vez que estuviéramos en la Corte ya no tendría que alimentarme únicamente del recuerdo siempre vivido de aquel día en la cabaña.

Pero por ahora tenía que conformarme contemplándola de lejos, perdida entre la masa de estudiantes ebrios y intranquilos.

La academia le había proporcionado a los celebrados aperitivos y bebidas libres de alcohol, pero ningún adulto ignoraba que no era eso lo que los ex alumnos estaban compartiendo en sus copas. No había mucho por hacer, los alumnos ya no eran responsabilidad de la academia, incluso si aún estaban aquí utilizando sus terrenos para festejar su libertad. Además, el noventa por ciento de ellos ya tenía dieciocho años o tenían a sus padres supervisando sigilosamente en algún espacio del campus.

El descontrol era casi inevitable, aunque las autoridades de la escuela estaban haciendo lo posible para mitigar los daños. Por mi parte, no estaba preocupado por cuanto bebiera un estudiante o si alguno de los cuadros de los pasillos de la academia desaparecía por alguna broma de despedida. Siempre que el alcohol no llevara a nadie a hacer algo que pusiera en riesgo su vida o la de sus compañeros mi deber consistía únicamente en observar y callar.

El comité de alumnos de segundo año había organizado una fiesta al aire libre para sus compañeros. El escenario no era el más propicio para la seguridad del campus, pero nuestro deber era adaptarnos a lo que los Moroi querían y no al revés. Incluso si esos Moroi eran sólo estudiantes, críos recién liberados de la escuela secundaria que creían saberlo todo sólo por llevar en sus manos un trozo de papel que los impulsaba a actuar como si fueran capaces de tomar decisiones que no sólo afectaban a sus vidas sino también a las ajenas.

Los guardianes disponibles estaban distribuidos en diversas zonas del campus. Incluso con la magia elemental de las defensas, algunos padres habían insistido en incrementar los números de guardianes utilizados para la protección de la fiesta. Como guardián asignado, mi prioridad era mantener a salvo a mi cargo, pero sin desentenderme de la seguridad del resto de los Moroi presentes.

No dejé a Vasilisa fuera del alcance de mis ojos en ningún momento de la noche. Sobre todo, porque estaba claramente ebria. No sabía cómo el alcohol se ajustaba a su estricta moralidad, pero tampoco era mi deber cuestionar sus acciones, sólo asegurarme que ninguna de ellas la llevaran a la muerte. Desde mi espacio al margen de la fiesta, parado junto a uno de los arboles del límite del campus, podía vigilarla sin entrometerme en sus asuntos. Eso era exactamente lo que se esperaba de un guardián: presente pero invisible.

Su novio, Christian Ozera, también estaba cerca. No tenía ningún guardián asignado, y era mi esperanza que una vez que llegáramos a la corte podrían reasignarme a él o a alguien más, para que mi relación con Rose no interfiriera con mi deber o viceversa.

El traje de Vasilisa era de color verde esmeralda, el color representativo de su casta. Era bastante común que los Moroi decidirán vestir para sus graduaciones con algún elemento que mostrara el linaje del que provenían, y en el cuál, ahora graduados, constituían un miembro más con plenos derechos y responsabilidades. Para Vasilisa, la graduación no era sólo un día más superado en la vida, como para el resto de sus compañeros Moroi. Siendo la última de su linaje, y portadora de un título de princesa, su persona era una obvia opción al trono. Primero tendría que asistir a la universidad y formar una familia con alguien que pudiera darle descendientes Dragomir, pero era más que claro que Vasilisa estaba en la mira de la reina Tatiana para convertirla en su discípula y entrenarla para ser su sucesora.

El resto de las Moroi tampoco pasaban desapercibidas en la fiesta. Las niñas Ivashkov iban vestidas de rojo, algunas Ozera con distintas tonalidades de azul, las Szelsky con amarillos demasiado brillantes para sus pieles pálidas, las de sangre común con fucsias y rosas. Todas, aunque mucho más elaboradas, no alcanzaban la belleza de _ella_. Las dhampir, a diferencias de sus compañeras Moroi, no debían limitar su imaginación al color de una casta; podían elegir cualquier estilo y color, aunque era evidente que todas ellas preferían evitar los colores designados a la realeza.

Aunque con un tono mucho más discreto, Rose deslumbraba con su apariencia. Las niñas Moroi podían contar con recursos para tener en sus manos las telas más caras y los estilos más extravagantes, pero siempre carecerían de la figura femenina y curvilínea de las mujeres dhampir; jamás lucirían sus vestidos de satén rojo de diseñadores del modo en que las dhampir podían vestir sus prendas más sencillas.

Las graduadas dhampir no eran muchas, cinco, para ser precisos. No era una sorpresa que los números de guardianas dhampir siguieran decayendo; la sociedad Moroi no estaba haciendo mucho para que ellas eligieran quedarse en lugar de dimitir. Si sentían que estaban mejor lejos de nuestra sociedad, era sin duda alguna responsabilidad de los Moroi. Yo no tenía nada en contra de quienes elegían una vida diferente a la que yo llevaba, pero sin vacilación mis respetos estaban orientados en aquellas cinco muchachas que habían decidido quedarse y luchar en lugar de ceder a la presión de los hombres Moroi.

Y una de ellas era Rose. Por supuesto, no podía considerarme a mí mismo como un crítico imparcial. Pero no era mi amor lo que me hacía creerla perfecta; el motivo que me movía a amarla era, precisamente, aquella perfección.

Nunca habría pensado en ella vistiendo aquel color, pero de alguna manera el tono almendrado de su piel lograba despertar el apagado inherente del beige oscuro que abrazaba sus curvas. Una tela aparentemente ligera caía sobre sus pechos, con un escote mucho más discreto de lo que hubiera esperado de ella, y caía de forma suave dando la ilusión de que la falda a sus pies se mezclaba con el viento. Pero sospechaba que no eran esos los detalles que los Moroi seguían con sus ojos, y aunque hubiera preferido que apartaran su vista de ella, no podía culparlos por hipnotizarse con su espalda únicamente vestida por el aire. Casi podía fingir que iba desnuda, incluso si nadie en esta fiesta podía acusarla de vestir indecorosamente.

Su cabello casi negro iba semi recogido de un lado, con ondas desestructuradas, lo que le daba una apariencia tan inocente como salvaje. Ella podía ir vestida con los colores más delicados y mostrando mucho menos de su cuerpo que el resto de las mujeres presentes, pero era bastante evidente que la mayoría de los hombres en aquella fiesta preferían imaginar lo que había debajo de aquel vestido de apariencia inofensiva que mirar directamente a los escotes descarados de muchas de las presentes.

Aún engatusado por su belleza, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un breve momento. Interactuamos sin decir nada, y sin un solo sonido, sólo con el movimiento sutil de sus labios, pude _oírla_ susurrar mi nombre. Y aquella imagen me remontaba a otro tiempo, ocho meses atrás, cuando aquella misma boca había clamado por mí mientras yo mismo no podía dejar de recitar su nombre, como si fuera una palabra recién descubierta, con miles de secretos ocultos entre sus letras.

Era bastante sorprendente. Ocho meses habían pasado desde nuestro momento en la cabaña. Ocho meses desde que le había hecho el amor y nos habíamos prometido defender nuestros sentimientos. En todo el tiempo que había sucedido hasta aquella tarde, nunca nuestras acciones se habían vuelto a repetir. Hubo caricias furtivas, miradas no tan inocentes y besos robados en distintas esquinas; y aunque ambos anhelábamos más que eso, debíamos retener nuestras emociones hasta que nuestro amor estuviera a salvo fuera de las rejas de la academia. Fue difícil, un gran sacrificio, pero habíamos logrado llegar a aquel día casi libres de pecado, y la perspectiva de lo que nos esperaba en los días siguientes —por el resto de nuestras vidas— era más que un consuelo suficiente.

Pronto serían mis manos las que acariciarían su piel, y ya no tendría que estar celoso de aquel vestido privilegiado que la abrazaba con orgullo. Quizás, con algo de suerte, podría volver a vestirlo para que fueran mis dedos los que lo deslizarían fuera de su cuerpo.

Cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a organizarse casi por acuerdo tácito, ella se alejó entre la multitud perdiéndose de mis ojos. Casi no presté atención a los Moroi que comenzaban a hacer diversos trucos de salón con sus poderes elementales, mi único interés estaba en ella.

No la volví a ver hasta más tarde, entrada la noche humana. Estaba aceptando una copa de alcohol de uno de sus compañeros novicios. No iba a regañarla por beber esa noche, pero esperaba que fuera capaz de contenerse lo suficiente como para no acabar desmayada. Mientras que la graduación para los Moroi representaba alguna clase de nueva libertad, para Rose —y el resto de los novicios— aquella noche era su último día antes de tener que dedicar su vida a los antojos de alguien más.

Varias horas más tarde y la fiesta no había comenzado a calmarse aún. Había olvidado la energía inagotable que caracteriza a los adolescentes. Aún las copas chocaban, los estudiantes bailaban y la música sonaba a toda voz. En momentos así se agradecía vivir en medio del bosque de Montana, porque de otra forma ya nos hubieran denunciado por disturbios.

Mis esperanzas de que Rose se controlara con la bebida de desvanecieron cuando la volví a ver. Para mi sorpresa era Adrian Ivashkov el que la estaba privando de más alcohol, sacándole de entre sus manos una copa medio llena. No conocía la forma en que Rose respondía al consumo excesivo del alcohol, si era de los que desataban la euforia con unas copas de más o si por el contrario se volvía tímida y adormilada como otros tantos. Pero eran evidentes a mis ojos algunos síntomas de ebriedad: sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y estaba parcialmente apoyada contra uno de los troncos de los arboles del patio, apenas percatando cuando el Moroi le arrebataba la copa con una expresión divertida. Sospechaba que no había bebido la cantidad de agua requerida, probablemente estaba deshidratada y agotada, y no me cabía duda de que por la mañana tendría que lidiar con una fuerte resaca. Pero por el momento estaba aliviado de que decidiera dejar de beber.

La vi caminar en dirección al ala de las habitaciones.

―No es buena con el alcohol― me dijo Alberta. Había olvidado que estaba tomando su turno en la fiesta. Se paró a mi lado, con una mirada sombría y estoica. ― Y tú no eres bueno disimulando.

La miré sorprendido, aún cuando ella no me devolvió la mirada. Siempre sospeché que Alberta no ignoraba mis sentimientos hacia Rose, pero ella nunca mencionó nada al respecto. Y cuando me imaginaba haciéndolo, siempre era por medio de una reprimenda por mi accionar indebido.

Nunca ignoré las dificultades de nuestra relación. De hecho, era el temor a enfrentarlas lo que me había retenido por mucho tiempo. Rose no sólo era mi estudiante —menor de edad cuando nuestra relación comenzó— y mi futura compañera de guardia; no sólo nos enfrentábamos a leyes culturales y judiciales, sino también al juicio de una relación tabú. Incluso las mujeres dhampir desertoras, enormemente criticadas, eran consideradas como un activo en nuestro mundo, funcionales a uno de los objetivos primordiales de la sociedad: engendrar más dhampir, guardianes potenciales para repartir entre la realeza. ¿Pero una relación entre dos dhampir? No tenía utilidad alguna para ellos.

Al menos Alberta no parecía condenar nuestro amor, sólo nuestra falta de sutilidad.

Pasó media hora antes de que realmente me comenzara a preocupar por ella. No era una preocupación racional, porque era muy probable que Rose ya hubiera estado durmiendo a esa hora. Y Alberta, claramente, pensaba lo mismo. ―Tal vez esté descansando, Belikov― susurró, pero no lo creía. Incluso si estaba ebria, y no pensaba que estaba tan al límite como muchos de sus compañeros en ese momento, ella no hubiera dejado sola a Vasilisa en la fiesta. Pero mantuve mis preocupaciones ocultas hasta que la princesa apareció frente a mí una hora después, un poco inestable, preguntándome por Rose.

― ¿No le ha dicho que se iba a dormir, princesa?― inquirí, dándole una mirada a uno de sus acompañantes Moroi.

― Iba a refrescarse y a beber algo de agua ― comentó Adrian. No parecía perturbado por la ausencia de Roza. ―Sin embargo, no me alteraría demasiado. Por experiencia propia, sé que después de beber la cantidad de alcohol que ella ha bebido, la respuesta natural del cuerpo es echarse a dormir una larga siesta. Probablemente, nuestra pequeña dhampir esté envuelta entre sus sábanas a esta hora.

Ignoré su comentario, mientras lo veía perderse otra vez en la multitud. Rose no era la única en haberse pasado con el alcohol. Vasilisa y su novio también tenían esa mirada que delataba su estado de embriaguez.

― Déjeme acompañarlos a sus aposentos y luego me aseguraré que Rose se encuentre bien― les pedí, tratando de mantener la calma, aunque en mi interior estaba la espina de un mal presentimiento.

―Iremos con usted, por un segundo, para quedarme tranquila― me rogó. Alberta asintió, dándome permiso para retirarme.

No tardé demasiado en llegar a la zona de los dormitorios dhampir, incluso cuando arrastraba tras de mí a dos Moroi con carencia de equilibrio. La puerta de la habitación de Rose estaba cerrada, como era común. Nos detuvimos frente a ella por algunos momentos esperando a que reaccionara a los golpes de Vasilisa. Cuando nada ocurrió, la burla del mal presentimiento se acrecentó. Ahora en alerta, pedí a los dos Moroi que se alejaran un poco de la puerta. Empujé ligeramente, aliviado de no tener que derribarla. Un chirrido molesto nos respondió a medida que continuaba abriéndose. Lo primero que vi fue la ventana, cerrada y sin señales de haber sido manipulada recientemente; sin embargo, el resto de su habitación no tenía la misma apariencia de normalidad. Sus sábanas estaban deshechas, la luz encendida, algunos artículos arrojados en el suelo junto a los escasos muebles. La puerta del baño ligeramente abierta, dejando entrever una tenue luz y produciendo sombras sobre los muebles y los objetos sobre ellos.

Pude oír sus sollozos incluso antes de sumergirme por completo en la habitación. Con el corazón en la boca tomé mi estaca, rodeando con los dedos el metal frío. No había señales de una ataque Strigoi, porque de ser así su habitación estaría destrozada, no simplemente desorganizada. Además, con su ventana cerrada, la única entrada posible hubiera sido el campus donde tenía lugar la fiesta. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera amenaza alguna. Siempre podría haberse colado un Moroi o un dhampir en su habitación, las probabilidades no era precisamente bajas; y con la cantidad de alcohol que habían consumido todos esa noche no era menos que muy probable que algo así ocurriera.

Aún desconcertado por el sonido claramente angustiante de su llanto me maldije a mi mismo por no haber pensado en eso. Si entraba en ese cuarto y algo malo le había ocurrido a ella nunca podría perdonármelo. Al menos el sonido de su dolor me daba la certeza de que estaba con vida.

Lo primero que vi fue el rojo carmesí de la sangre. Eso era suficiente para poner en alerta a cualquier guardián, no obstante, solté mi estaca quedándome estupefacto por lo que mis ojos veían. Había estado preparado para casi cualquier cosa, pero aquello nunca pasó por mi mente.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de averiguar si no estaba imaginando todo aquello. Pero, al abrirlos, Roza seguía allí, sollozante, confundida, aún sin notar mi presencia. Sentada en el piso del baño con la espalda apoyada en la pared luchaba por mantener su respiración jadeante bajo control, pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

― ¿Roza?― pregunté, incapaz de reaccionar de otra manera. Seguía viendo la sangre, seguía oyendo su llanto, y sabía que tenía que buscar ayuda, pero mi mente estaba en blanco y mi cuerpo inamovible. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla, y a sus manos temblorosas que flotaban sobre el cuerpo inerte del bebé que descansaba en el piso, entre sus piernas.


	3. Milagros de última hora, parte 2

**Segunda parte-Pov Rose**

Vodka. Vodka ruso. Eso es lo que Adrian había dicho que estaba bebiendo. Había bebido muchas veces antes, mucho más que esa noche. Fueron sólo tres copas, pero era evidente que el vodka era mucho más fuerte que cualquier bebida que hubiera tenido antes. El primer trago fue como una llama de fuego liquido deslizándose por mi garganta; Adrian se rió de mi cuando tosí y casi me negué a seguir tragando, pero eventualmente, ante la mirada presumida de los que me rodeaban, acabé por terminar esa copa, y aceptar una segunda, y luego una tercera.

La primera había logrado marearme momentáneamente, sabía que debía parar ahí, pero no quería parecer una idiota frente a todos mis compañeros. Así fue como acabe con nauseas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

En mi habitación decidí recostarme un poco antes de volver a la fiesta. Quizás el dolor pasaría si descansaba sólo por un momento. Me quité los zapatos y los dejé a un lado antes de arrojarme sin ceremonias a la cama. Mis sábanas eran suaves y olían a lavanda; mi rostro estaba pegado a ellas, y me concentré en respirar todo ese aroma. No me di cuenta al quedarme dormida, pero un tiempo después desperté con un agudo dolor en mi abdomen.

A regañadientes me senté en la cama, alcanzando la botella de agua que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Tenía que volver con Lissa, habían pasado algunos minutos y me preocupaba que se hubiera metido en algún problema en mi ausencia. Al dejar la botella en su sitio un familiar calambre, pero más intenso que de costumbre, atacó la parte baja de mi espalda.

Podía manejarlo. El dolor no era un problema en mi vida. Mi umbral de dolor era mayor que el de muchas personas. Estaba determinada a superar aquel episodio y volver a la celebración. Ese sería mi último día en la academia, y aunque había estado esperando toda mi vida por librarme de esa prisión de antaño, la graduación me estaba poniendo algo emocional. Quería aprovechar mis últimos momentos allí, antes de pasar a la siguiente gran etapa de mi vida.

Pero ese dolor no estaba ayudando. Era bastante más severo que de costumbre; tampoco estaba segura de que fuera aquella época del mes en que tenía que ocurrir. Aunque, con la experiencia de campo, las pruebas y la graduación, no tenía idea de en que día, mes o año estaba parada.

Era como si en el interior de mi vientre los músculos se contrajeran, provocando una clase nueva de dolor que no sabía que existía. Algunas lágrimas se desprendieron de mis ojos. Cuando intenté levantarme, después de algún tiempo, una nueva ola de aquella sensación llegó, quitándome el aliento. Mis piernas se debilitaron, y caí de rodillas, aferrándome a las mantas. Era curioso, el dolor permanecía y en momentos, de repente, parecía desaparecer. Pero cuando llegaban aquellas esporádicas crisis tenía que luchar para que el aire llegara a mis pulmones.

Apreté mis puños contra las sábanas hasta que el dolor desapareció. En el proceso mi cama quedó deshecha, como si hubiera pasado la noche en ella. Permanecí un tiempo más en aquella posición, no estaba dispuesta a mover un sólo centímetro de mi cuerpo por temor a que el dolor regresara. Eventualmente tuve que ponerme de pie, caminé en dirección al cuarto de baño, pero antes de llegar allí lo sentí otra vez. Esta vez era mucho más fuerte, pensé que caería y grité, pero mis manos se apoyaron contra la superficie de un mueble de madera, empujando en el proceso algunos adornos al piso.

Apreté los dientes para no llorar, pero era difícil. Llegué al baño por fin, y me arrodille frente al wáter, pero las náuseas sólo quedaron en eso. Me senté a un lado, bajando la tapa del servicio y apoyando un lado de mi cabeza encima. Intenté empujar mis rodillas cerca de mi pecho, porque generalmente aquella posición aliviaba mis calambres abdominales, pero mis piernas se sentían como gelatina, así que finalmente las extendí frente a mí en el piso frío de cerámica del baño. Fue entonces cuando lo vi; mi hermoso vestido beige había comenzado a empaparse de un tono carmín. Tomé el extremo de la falda, algo desconcertada, y lo levante para descubrir mis piernas. Negando con la cabeza, confundida, tome una toalla que estaba cerca y comencé a deslizar mi ropa interior fuera. No recordaba que ninguno de mis periodos presentara aquellas características en el pasado. Pero estaba algo aliviada; la experiencia me decía que una vez que el sangrado llegaba cualquier tipo de dolor desaparecía al instante. Siempre ocurría así.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Otro espasmo llegó, estremeciendo mis entrañas. La conmoción provocó una descarga de energía que me dejó agotada, casi como si hubiera acabado de tener una sección extenuante de entrenamiento. Mi visión se nubló, y el temor que sentí en ese momento fue espeluznante.

Necesitaba ayuda; ni siquiera tenía la conciencia suficiente como para avergonzarme por el hecho de que la parte inferior de mi cuerpo estaba desnudo. Pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para llegar hasta mi habitación y tomar el teléfono para llamar a Lissa; mucho menos sería capaz de salir del dormitorio. Me quedé allí, esperando que pasara. Porque tenía que pasar, de eso estaba convencida. Pero cada segundo desvanecía las esperanzas; el dolor no sólo no disminuía, sino que su intensidad era cada vez mayor, y el tiempo con el que los espasmos llegaban se reducía de manera violenta. Los dos minutos de relajación que tenía entre medio de cada retracción no era suficiente como para que olvidara los vestigios que dejaban sus predecesoras.

Intenté cientos de posiciones diferentes. Extendí mis piernas entre lágrimas, tomé profundas respiraciones, me aferré con fuerza a los extremos del wáter y arañé los pisos con todas mis fuerzas. Sentía como si mi cuerpo fuera a desgarrarse desde el interior. Muchos minutos pasaron; casa segundo era aún peor que el anterior. Me vi obligada a elevar mis rodillas, con mis pies firmemente apoyados en la cerámica fría del suelo, cuando sentí una extraña presión contra la pelvis.

No sabía cómo, pero tenía la certeza de que tenía que deshacerme de aquello que provocaba la presión. Mi cuerpo parecía saber algo que yo no; tomé aire, empujando todo el oxigeno hacia mi diafragma. Sentí que mi vientre se endurecía mientras descubría una nueva clase de dolor. Apenas podía ver a través de mis lágrimas, u oír por encima de mis gritos. Esperaba que alguien los oyera, pero muy en el fondo había quedado el conocimiento de que aquella noche nadie estaría cerca.

Un escalofriante dolor llegó a la zona entre mis piernas. Trataba de evitar la sensación de que estaba partiendo mi cuerpo a la mitad, pero era eso, precisamente, lo que estaba sucediendo. No me cabía duda de que un dolor tan inhumano sólo podía ser lo que precedía a la muerte. La presión entre mis piernas sólo siguió aumentando. No pude evitar dirigir mis manos a la cumbre del dolor. E inmediatamente desee no haberlo hecho.

Era inconfundible, la superficie redondeada que tocaron mis manos. Yo no tenía mucho conocimiento acerca de la anatomía, o cualquier otro estudio biológico, pero era evidente que aquel elemento, fuese lo que fuese, no constituía una parte de mi cuerpo. Y eso me dejaba sólo una única opción.

De alguna manera llegué a la aterradora conclusión de que yo estaba dando a luz a una criatura. Mi hijo. No lo pensé con esos términos en ese momento, pero eso era irrelevante. Allí, en el suelo del baño de mi cuarto en la academia de la que acababa de graduarme, sola, y sin ninguna idea precisa de por qué demonios estaba embarazada en primer lugar.

Ni siquiera pasó por mi mente que lo que fuera que estaba trayendo al mundo sería un ser vivo; no después de todo el alcohol que había bebido aquel día, de los extremos ejercicios en mi prueba en la mañana, de toda la sangre que acaba de perder.

En algún momento el dolor debió haber disminuido por un segundo, porque tuve tiempo suficiente para sentir culpa. De alguna manera, aquel sentimiento me impulsó a terminar aquello que había empezado. No tenía otra opción de todas formas.

El dolor llegó una vez más, y por un momento imaginé que moriría allí. Que tanto yo como aquella criatura no tendríamos posibilidad alguna. Alguien nos encontraría más tarde. Al menos no tendría que lidiar con el remordimiento y el dolor por haber causado la muerte de aquel bebé.

Empujé el aire una vez más, mi visión se desenfocó, y en lugar de sentir el alivio esperado una sensación de vacío me llenó. Me tomó mucho tiempo reponerme. Toda mi realidad se había desdibujado, estaba confundida, no comprendía nada. Respiré con dificultad, mi pecho subiendo y bajando. El dolor no había pasado, pero los espasmos se detuvieron y al menos podía permitir que el aire llegara a mis pulmones. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero una especie de dolor sordo me mantenía conectada a la conciencia. El dolor no se comparaba a aquel que minutos antes me había quitado el aliento; y sólo mi alma sabía que tampoco se acercaba al dolor que sentí cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en el pequeño cuerpito inmóvil apoyado entre mis rodillas.


	4. Milagros de última hora, parte 3

**Tercera parte-Pov Dimitri**

Mi cuerpo salió, al fin, de su estupor. Caminé los pocos pasos que me distanciaban de Rose. No me miraba a la cara, aún no estaba al tanto de mi presencia; pero veía que su rostro era una mezcla de lágrimas y sudor, cabello y confusión. Nunca la había visto tan confundida, tan asustada, ni siquiera cuando la encontramos en aquella casa en Spokane junto al cuerpo de su amigo y al de los asesinos que acababa de decapitar. No; esto era diferente. Era una clara expresión de desesperanza y desesperación.

Me sentía igual, porque no tenía idea de qué hacer, cómo debía proceder. Todos los años de entrenamiento para reaccionar frente a las amenazas no servían de nada. Ninguna de mis tácticas de lucha, ningún movimiento, ninguna idea me preparó para aquel momento preciso. Aquel era el segundo más importante de mi vida, y yo sólo estaba allí, arrodillado frente a ella sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Me acerqué más al tembloroso cuerpo de Roza. Quería consolarla, sostener su ahora frágil y cansado cuerpo y decirle al oído que solucionaríamos todo, que responderíamos a todas esas preguntas que ambos teníamos rondando histéricamente en nuestras cabezas. Pero tenía una prioridad aún mayor, que era asegurarme que ella y aquella pequeña criatura sobrevivieran.

Toqué su brazo con precaución. No sabía cuál era su estado emocional, aunque tenía una idea bastante certera. Por un momento nada pasó, pero eventualmente levantó su cabeza dándome una mejor visión de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. Me miraba con tanta confusión, como si no me reconociera o como si quisiera que yo le respondiera todas sus dudas, que explicara qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Me partió el corazón verla de esa manera, tan débil y asustada, tratando de aferrarse a una cordura que se le escapaba por sus dedos temblorosos.

Había más allí. Un pánico que iba y venía, un dolor que sobrepasaba al físico. Deslicé mis manos por sus brazos, tratando de que fuera suficiente para reconfortarla y traerla momentáneamente de regreso. La necesitaba alerta, aunque sabía que era mucho pedir de mi parte.

Mis ojos se centraron en sus piernas, cubiertas por su vestido beige empapado de un rojo carmesí. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente separadas, su rodillas elevadas, y temblaban con violencia. Apoyé mis manos sobre una de ellas, tratando de calmarla, no ayudó mucho. Justo entre ellas, a la altura de sus rodillas, estaba el diminuto cuerpo inerte. No se movía, no respiraba, no había sonido alguno emanando de él. No dudé un segundo en tomarlo entre mis manos; era tan pequeño que ambas eran suficiente para cubrirlo. Era un bebé bastante desarrollado, cada parte de su cuerpo era clara y precisa; desde sus brazos, rostro y torso hasta el extremo de sus dedos tenían el color rosado de los niños sanos. Su nariz, boca y ojos cerrados conformaban una expresión serena, inocente. Incluso tenía cabello abundante en la nuca y un poco de fino vello cubriendo sus brazos y cuello. Lo único verdaderamente alarmante era su tamaño, y por supuesto, el hecho de que no estaba haciendo nada.

Tomé una de las toallas más cercanas y lo envolví en ellas. Mis manos intentaron encontrar algún pulso, y con algo de paciencia y calma —ninguna habilidad con la que contaba de sobra en ese momento— pude hallar algo. Era casi imperceptible, pero estaba vivo, y eso era mucho más de lo que había estado esperando cuando lo vi por primera vez al ingresar por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Una extraña sensación me invadió. Era alivio, pero una especie nueva y urgente de desesperación. Ahora que sabía que tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir me desvivía por hacer ese acto correcto para no desperdiciarla. Tenía que hacerlo, pero no sólo por Rose; sabía que si ese bebé no salía con vida de aquella habitación mi vida —y la de Rose— no volverían a ser las mismas. No sabía si alguno podría ser capaz de continuar con eso.

El problema era que no sabía, no tenía idea, de qué hacer. El sentido común me decía que tenía que asegurarme que nada obstruyera sus vías respiratorias, así que deslice mis dedos por encima de su boca y su nariz, eliminando la membrana traslucida que cubría los orificios. El siguiente paso era cortar el cordón. Recordaba eso porque había presenciado el parto de mi hermana mayor; mi sobrino Paul había llegado al mundo en nuestra casa en Baia, con ayuda de mi madre y una matrona.

Apoyé al bebé sobre las piernas de Rose. Ella seguía mirándome con alguna clase de ruego silencioso. Esperaba que mi mirada le transmitiera tranquilidad. Tomé una de sus manos, no pude evitar llevarla a mi boca y darle un beso; también necesitaba calmarme. Luego la baje a la altura de sus piernas, haciendo que la apoyara firmemente sobre la barriguita del bebé.

― Sostenlo por mi ¿de acuerdo? Regreso pronto― ella asintió, aunque podía ver sus labios temblando ante la perspectiva de quedarse sola otra vez.

Volví a su habitación. Busqué sobre sus muebles hasta que me topé con una de esas latas de refresco que había utilizado como porta lápices. Allí hallé una vieja tijera escolar afilada.

― ¿Qué ocurre?― me preguntó una voz temblorosa. Vasilisa estaba allí, junto a su novio, y parecían más alertas que unos minutos atrás.

― Busquen a la doctora Olendzki, díganle que es una emergencia y que la necesitamos en la habitación de Rose― les ordené sin detenerme a comprobar que comprendieran. Me arrodillé frente a Rose otra vez, y oí el jadeo proveniente de la puerta. Ambos Moroi estaban parados, con expresiones de asombro, mientras miraban a la chica aterrada que deslizaba sus dedos temblorosos por el bebé que acababa de dar a luz. ― ¡Ahora!― volví a exigir.

Rasgué una delgada tira de la falda de su vestido y enrosque la tela alrededor del cordón umbilical, a unos diez centímetros del vientre del bebé. Utilice la tijera para separar definitivamente a Roza del pequeño ser. Era necesario que todo estuviera ajustado, porque si no tanto la madre como el bebé corrían el riesgo de desangrarse. Y Rose no estaba demasiado lejos de eso.

― Voy a acostarlo sobre tu pecho, ¿de acuerdo? Necesita tu calor― le advertí. Roza asintió. Estaba en shock, pero no dudó de mis palabras. Y me dolía, porque no sabía si lograría algo con lo que le estaba pidiendo hacer. Apoyé al bebé en su pecho, que subía y bajaba agitadamente, y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la criatura. Ambos intimidados por la fragilidad del ser que yacía entre nosotros.

― Lo siento― susurró Rose. Me miró con los ojos empapados, atormentados. Negué, porque no entendía sus palabras. Coloqué una mano en cada uno de sus brazos, manteniéndome cerca. ― Mo... Morirá. Lo sé. Y es mi culpa.

― Oye, no digas eso― Le murmuré con suavidad. Deslicé un dedo por sus párpados, barriendo las lágrimas. Luego hice una promesa que no sabía si podía cumplir― No morirá, lo juro.

― Pero no respira... no... Yo debía saber...

― Tiene pulso, lo sentí― le aseguré.

― Lo maté. Yo lo maté― susurró frenéticamente, sollozando. ― Yo no sabía que hacer e hice algo mal. Va a morir y es mi... mi culpa.

― Roza, no tienes la culpa de nada. Escúchame― le rogué. Una sola lágrima escapó de mis ojos y me apresuré a secarla. No podía escucharla maltratarse por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que su reacción natural era aferrarse a la culpa, pero no podía dejar que eso pasara. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, desesperado. ― Escúchame, Roza, nada le pasara. Nuestro hijo vivirá. Él vivirá, porque hizo tanto por existir, que no se rendirá tan fácil.

Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos. Quizás sorprendida por mi seguridad, por mi certeza, quizás porque acababa de decirle que yo sabía que era _nuestro_ bebé. Y lo sabía. Esa criatura era un milagro. Mientras luchábamos juntos los últimos meses, nuestro hijo había estado creciendo en su vientre. Mientras nos aferrábamos uno al otro, ofrendándonos caricias secretas, ese bebé vivía en su interior.

Y eso me asustó. Rose no recibió cuidados prenatales, no se monitoreó el desarrollo del bebé; Rose entrenó de manera intensa, recibió golpes en zonas muy delicadas durante una gestación, no cuidó su alimentación, y esa misma noche había bebido demasiado alcohol.

― Ambos van a estar bien. Ya han ido por ayuda, Roza. ¿Puedes hablarme? ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó cuando te fuiste de la fiesta?― Era un pedido bastante absurdo, era evidente que en algún momento en las últimas dos horas se había puesto en trabajo de parto. Y ella no sabía que estaba embarazada, debió estar aterrada. Pero estaba débil, y seguía perdiendo sangre, necesitaba mantenerla despierta.

― Estaba cansada, y me dolía la cabeza. Quise venir un rato a beber agua― susurró, sus labios temblorosos. Apoyé una de mis manos en su mejilla y otra en su hombro. ― Y me acosté, pero me quedé dormida. Y luego me desperté y pasó demasiado rápido. Todo dolía y no sabía que pasaba, nunca me había sentido de esa manera. No se supone que estuviera embarazada, así que no pensé... No sé cómo pasó, yo nunca he estado con nadie más, camarada. Lo juro. Nunca.

― Lo sé. Lo sé. ― La tranquilicé, besando sus dos párpados. ― Mi Roza, lo sé. Es nuestro hijo. Tampoco sé qué ocurrió, pero no dudo de que este milagro sea nuestro hijo. Va a estar todo bien.

Ella asintió, aún llorando. Me quité mi abrigo antes de lanzarlo sobre los brazos de Rose. Ella estaba tan fría, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, y su cuerpo seguía tiritando. ― Vendrán pronto― le susurré, retirando los mechones húmedos de cabello que estaban sobre su rostro y secando con mis manos el sudor de su cara. Las imágenes mentales de los sucesos que habían ocurrido en ese cuarto de baño estaban llegando a mí, ideas aterradoras que invadían mi mente.

Finalmente llegó la ayuda. Tenía que darle crédito a la doctora de la academia. Ella no se paró en estado de shock como yo lo había hecho, sólo se largó a la acción. Pero justo detrás de ella estaba Alberta Petrov y Janine Hathaway, y sus expresiones revelaban el impacto que la escena les había provocado.

La madre de Rose había llegado la tarde del día anterior para observar las pruebas de su hija esa mañana. Rose estuvo grandiosa, superando todos los obstáculos que los guardianes pusieron en su camino con éxito. Se había llevado la nota más alta del año en las asignaturas relacionadas al entrenamiento de un guardián, aunque no tanto en las materias tradicionales como Historia o Matemáticas. Todos habían visto el rostro radiante de orgullo de su madre; y aunque Rose no lo hubiera demostrado, era muy importante para ella que Janine estuviera allí apoyándola. Por eso era tan triste ver el rostro decepcionado de la mujer cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Todo el amor y admiración de esa misma mañana se cubrió por una máscara de frialdad y distanciamiento. Era evidente desde ese mismo segundo que Rose ya no podría contar con su madre. Y yo sabía que eso le rompería el corazón.

La guardiana Petrov apareció de repente a mi lado, preguntando a la doctora cómo podía ayudar. Ambas trabajaron sin perder el tiempo, tomando al bebé de los brazos de Rose y envolviéndolo en una manta limpia. Olendzki colocó un estetoscopio en el pecho del bebé, y por un momento nadie dijo una palabra. Todos estábamos esperando, rezando por un milagro.

No podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Allí estaba el milagro que había deseado tanto sin saber, y era muy probable que lo perdiéramos antes de poder conocerlo. Mientras la doctora continuaba moviendo aquel instrumento en distintas partes del torso de la criatura, yo seguía rezando silenciosamente para que viviera.

― Detecto un latido. Es muy débil― nos confirmó después de un minuto eterno.― Necesito llevarlas a la enfermería. Allí tengo los instrumentos necesarios para monitorear su situación.

― Déjeme probar algo― susurró una pequeña voz. Vasilisa apareció detrás de la guardiana Hathaway —aún congelada junto al umbral de la puerta— y caminó con una expresión determinada hacia nosotros. Mi mano nunca dejo la de Rose. ― Puedo intentar alguna curación. Mi poder es débil por el alcohol, pero puedo ayudarla a respirar.

― Hágalo― le ordenó la doctora. Para ese momento ya nadie se acoraba de títulos y jerarquías. ― Nos dará algo de tiempo.

Vasilisa asintió, arrodillándose en el lugar que Alberta acababa de dejar libre. Toda mi atención estaba en los movimientos de la Moroi, aunque pude ver en la periferia de mi visión como la encargada de los novicios en la academia se acercaba a la madre de Rose. ― Sentí el espíritu ejercer. No sé si ha servido de algo― no dijo después de algún tiempo. Su mano había estado apoyada en el pecho del bebé sólo por un minuto, desplazando hacia él alguna energía invisible a nuestros ojos. ― Lo sien...

No pudo terminar de hablar. En aquel momento un sonido desconocido llenó el espacio del pequeño cuarto de baño. La criatura se movió sobre las manos de la doctora Olendzki, fue una sacudida, suficiente para hacernos saber que estaba con vida y que no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Luego llegó el llanto, o algo remotamente similar a un llanto. Era débil y era evidente que le tomaba gran esfuerzo llevar a cabo aquella tarea. Su respiración era frenética y ruidosa

― No― dijo Rose, sacándome de mi aturdimiento. Ella estaba apartando la mano de la princesa. No me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de cuáles eran las intenciones de la Moroi. ― Ayúdala a ella.

Quería refutar eso. Ella necesitaba ayuda también. La sangre sólo seguía acumulándose en el piso del baño y su voz, al rechazar la curación de Vasilisa, había sido apenas un murmullo suave. Sus ojos estaban cansados, luchando por mantenerse despierta.

― Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, ahora― exigió la doctora, poniendo al bebé en brazos de Alberta, que no tardó en acatar las órdenes y salir de la habitación. ― ¿Rose? ¿Puedes oírme?

Ella asintió, pero no mostró ninguna señal de reconocimiento cuando la mujer colocó el estetoscopio sobre su pecho, de la misma forma en que había hecho con el bebé minutos antes. ― De acuerdo, salgamos de aquí― dijo, después de revisar su presión sanguínea.

― Vamos, Roza― le susurré, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro por su espalda. Emitió un casi inaudible quejido cuando la moví. Era bastante consciente de que ella acababa de atravesar un proceso traumático para su cuerpo, así que intenté moverme cuán despacio me permitía la urgencia del momento.

Una pequeña multitud estaba reunida en los pasillos cuando salimos de su habitación. Afortunadamente su rostro estaba apoyado contra mi pecho, y parcialmente cubierto por su cabello. Aunque no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para adivinar quién era la muchacha semiconsciente que cargaba; después de todo, acabábamos de salir de su habitación.

Para el momento en que llegamos a la enfermería Rose había dejado de responder a mis estímulos. Había intentado mantenerla despierta durante el paseo hasta allí, hablando a su oído y apartando el cabello de su rostro. Muchas veces respondió con quejidos suaves o sólo asintiendo para demostrar que oía mis palabras, pero en el momento en que la dejé sobre la cama del hospital sus ojos estaban cerrados y no daba ninguna señal de oír las preguntas de la doctora Olendzki.

Todo fue un borrón a partir de allí. Alberta había vuelto a aparecer, pero no cargaba al bebé con ella. Estaba a mi lado, sus ojos no dejaban de observar con preocupación a la muchacha inconsciente frente a nosotros. La madre de Rose no estaba por ningún lado.

― Oye― susurró Alberta llamando mi atención. Debió ver algo en mis ojos, remordimiento quizás, temor. Porque sus próximas palabras fueron amables y tranquilizadoras. ― Belikov, esa es Rose. Va a estar bien antes de que cualquiera de nosotros tenga tiempo de asimilar la sorpresa. En menos de lo que imaginas va a estar volviéndonos locos a todos. Ambas.

Asentí, con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero no podía dejar de estar preocupado. Y no podía dejar de pensar que todo eso estaba ocurriendo a causa mía.

Miré a Alberta. ― ¿Ambas?

― Es una niña― me dijo. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Estuvo en mis brazos, corté su cordón, pero no noté aquel detalle. Una niña. Pero recordé a Rose diciéndole a Vasilisa «ayúdala». ― Están cuidando de ella, no te preocupes. ¿Es tuya? ¿Verdad?

Miré a Rose, la doctora estaba controlando sus signos vitales. Dijo algo sobre su frecuencia respiratoria a un enfermero que había entrado en algún momento. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, desesperado por saber qué estaba pasando. Alberta colocó una mano sobre mi brazo, dándome una mirada comprensiva. Asentí, en respuesta a su anterior pregunta, y ella sólo cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de suspirar.

― Es un alivio― expresó para mi sorpresa. ― Tendrá un buen apoyo.

Sabía lo que quería decir. Rose nunca habría podido contar con un Moroi. Ellos tenían la tendencia a desaparecer. Pero yo estaría allí para Rose y nuestra hija; no sólo porque era mi responsabilidad. Quería, necesitaba, estar allí.

* * *

― Ha perdido mucha sangre. El sangrado excesivo después del alumbramiento puede deberse a diversas causas, pero los estudios que hemos realizado no señalan ninguna anomalía. Creemos que se debe a la rapidez con la que se desarrolló todo el proceso. No sabemos específicamente en qué momento se inició el trabajo de parto, pero la guardiana Petrov me dijo que a las cuatro am ella estaba en la fiesta y no mostraba señales de dolor o molestias, así que entre esa hora y las cinco y media, que es cuando la halló el guardián Belikov, ella inició la labor de parto y alumbró a la niña. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó entre que llegó a su habitación y entramos allí?― me preguntó la doctora Olendzki.

― Unos veinte minutos, ¿quizás?― Aparentemente la doctora no estaba en la enfermería cuando Vasilisa estaba en su búsqueda, sino en la fiesta, atendiendo a un estudiante desmayado. Eso es lo que Ozera me había dicho.

― Otros veinte más pasaron hasta que expulsó la placenta. Cuarenta minutos en total, o más, después del alumbramiento. No es extraño, pero a veces eso produce un sangrado abundante. Además presenta signos de lesiones en el canal de parto; por las condiciones en las que ha dado a luz no es de extrañar.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Estará bien?― pregunté. Alberta y yo parecíamos los únicos dispuestos a interrogar a la mujer. La madre de Rose había reaparecido, pero estaba demasiado silenciosa para una madre cuya hija acaba de dar a luz.

― Le hemos suministrados algunos fármacos. También fue necesaria una transfusión de sangre― nos explicó. ―, y algunos líquidos por vía intravenosa. Se recuperará, al menos físicamente. A veces, este tipo de suceso -cuando una mujer da a luz sin saber que está embarazada- puede resultar traumático. Toda la gestación tiene un propósito que va más allá del desarrollo del bebé; sirve para que el cuerpo se prepare para el momento del parto y para que la mujer esté preparada mentalmente para convertirse en una madre. En casos tan particulares como éste, no es poco común que la madre sufra del trastorno de estrés postraumático. Cuando ella despierte, es importante ofrecerle apoyo psicológico. También así, aunque se recuperará, llevara algunos días, quizás una o dos semanas, hasta que pueda manejarse por su cuenta. Necesitara ayuda para trasladarse de un lado al otro, para bañarse, para las pequeñas cosas.

Iba a ser ese apoyo. Iba a cuidar de ella y nuestra hijita. Una vez que ambas salieran del mal momento seriamos una familia. Me dolía pensar que por mi culpa había tenido que atravezar tantos cambios bruscos, tanto dolor y miedo, pero pasaría mi vida redimiéndome por mis errores, tratando de hacerla feliz, amándola y protegiéndola.

― También tendremos que tener una charla acerca del destino de la bebé― dijo la doctora Olendzki. Levanté la cabeza bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos. No comprendía. ― Si la decisión de Rose es poner a la niña en adopción, es importante actuar con rapidez. Cuanto menos tiempo...

Dejé de escucharla. Lo que ella estaba diciendo no había pasado por mi mente. Era muy tonto de mi parte pensar que Rose estaría abierta a la idea de convertirse en una madre. Después de todo, ella sólo tenía dieciocho años, acababa de graduarse para convertirse en una guardiana que prometía tener un gran futuro. Si hubiera sabido de ese embarazo ocho meses antes, ¿no era lógico pensar que ella podría haber optado por interrumpir el embarazo? Pero, ¿podría vivir con una niña suya en alguna parte del mundo siendo criada por extraños?

No quería obligarla a hacer nada que no quería, sobre todo si ese algo iba a hacerla infeliz por el resto de su vida. Mi misión en la vida era hacerla feliz, no sería capaz de imponerle la desdicha. Pero tampoco podía resignarme a la idea de abandonar a esa criaturita que ni siquiera conocía, que era mi hija, a manos de un grupo de extraños desamorados. Todos sabíamos que cuando se hablaba de adopción de un niño dhampir, se estaba refiriendo a un cuidado elemental a manos de alguna familia Moroi, antes de ser enviado a una academia a la edad estipulada por las leyes de nuestro mundo.

¿Qué podía hacer? No quería perder a Rose, pero no quería perder a nuestra hija tampoco. Haría cualquier cosa. Si Rose no quería ser una madre tradicional, quedarse en casa y hacer todas esas cosas que la sociedad decía que _debía_ hacer una "madre", yo estaría bien con eso. Si ella quería retomar su carrera inmediatamente después de su recuperación, yo no tendría problema en encargarme de la niña. Encontraría la manera de equilibrar mi trabajo como guardián y mi deber como padre. Yo la alimentaría por las noches, para que ella pudiera descansar. Yo me encargaría de las necesidades del bebé, para que no tuviera que lidiar con algo que no había pedido en primer lugar. Yo haría que funcionase, y nunca dejaría de amarla, ni a ella ni a nuestra hija.

Rogaría a Rose que no nos alejara de nuestro milagro, pero finalmente sería su decisión. Siempre podía mantenerla, demostrando que era su padre biológico, pero la pregunta era si yo realmente estaría dispuesta a renunciar a Roza si las cosas llegaban a ese punto. ¿Con qué decisión podría vivir? ¿Sin cuál de ellas no sería capaz de seguir? Me atormentaba tener que tomar esa decisión. Por eso esperaba que Rose se enamorara de esa criatura tanto como lo había hecho yo.


	5. Milagros de última hora, parte 4

**Cuarta parte-Pov Rose**

Podía recordar un buen puñado de ocasiones en las que había despertado en la enfermería de la academia. Desde mi regreso después de dos años, mis visitas se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes: un tobillo fracturado después del viaje a Missoula, alguna lesión por el entrenamiento, un severo golpe en la cabeza después de Natalie Strigoi, mi dramático desmayo luego de la crisis en el avión. Merecía, sin lugar a discusión, un reconocimiento especial por eso.

Algo hacía que aquella ocasión fuera diferente. Estaba cansada, y por un segundo sopesé la idea de volver a dormir. No me había movido y mis ojos aún estaban cerrados, por lo que nadie se daría cuenta. Incluso dudaba que alguien me negara la oportunidad de descansar. No recordaba lo que estaba pasando, pero por lo fatigoso que mi cuerpo se sentía tenía claro que era algo serio. Quizás se apiadaran y me permitieran faltar a clase, pensé. ¿O era que ya había terminado con los estudios?

Pero entonces escuché las voces. Era una mujer la que hablaba mayormente, y la voz familiar de un hombre que hacía alguna pregunta de vez en cuando. Pero al abrir los ojos vi a otras dos personas. Tras la bruma de la anestesia me tomó algo de tiempo reconocerlos. Me di cuenta de mi madre, primero; su cuerpo rígido parado junto a una Alberta de expresión indulgente. Ninguna de las dos era la voz femenina que hablaba.

―… y por eso planeo mantenerla al menos una semana aquí, bajo estricta vigilancia. ― Era la doctora Olendzki, mi doctora de toda la vida, la voz que yo había oído antes.

― Dijo que se recuperaría― cuestionó el hombre, con grueso acento ruso. Incluso tan drogada como estaba sabía que se trataba de Dimitri, mi camarada. Podría haber estado agonizando y todavía su presencia no pasaría desapercibida para mí. Estaba inmerso en la explicación de la doctora.

― Y lo hará. Las mujeres traen niños al mundo todo el tiempo, y el noventa y ocho por ciento de ellas vuelven a su rutina en poco tiempo. Pero eso no implica que no debamos considerar esta situación específica.

― Pero, ¿hay algo particular por lo que debamos preocuparnos? ¿Algo que sea peligroso para ella?― preguntó Dimitri, preocupado.

Estaba algo perdida en aquella conversación, al menos hasta que la doctora mencionó algo sobre dar a luz. Aquella expresión trajo recuerdos muy recientes, todavía confusos bajo el efecto de los fármacos. Imágenes destellaban ante mis ojos: el piso del cuarto de baño cubierto de sangre, un dolor inimaginable, el bebé inerte, la mirada perdida de Dimitri. Supe entonces porque estaba allí, y fue como cuando me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo un niño en el baño de mi habitación, un shock.

En aquel momento Dimitri levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. El alivio pareció tomarlo. Su expresión preocupada se suavizo; me miró como si fuera la primera vez que me veía.

― Rose― dijo la doctora Olendzki acercándose; Dimitri también había comenzado a caminar hacia mi cama. Alberta dio algunos pasos, pero permaneció algo más atrás. Mi madre todavía atrás, no hizo más que dar una mirada distante en mi dirección. ― Me alegra verte despierta.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras?― me preguntó Dimitri. Parecía no saber muy bien que hacer o decir, y me hubiera gustado que todos los demás desaparecieran para que ninguno de los dos tuviéramos que fingir. Me di cuenta de que necesitaba desesperadamente un abrazo suyo. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y estaba aterrada. De repente parecía que la vida me golpeaba con violencia, me asustaba, todo se movía y cambiaba rápido. Y necesitaba de él. Pero sabía que eso no podía ser, no delante de mi madre o las otras dos mujeres.

― Estoy bien, creo― susurré tratando de levantar la cabeza de la almohada. En el momento en que lo intenté sentí que el mundo a mi alrededor se tambaleaba, y no tuve más remedio que permanecer como estaba. Cerré los ojos por un segundo, esperando que todo se estabilizara. Al abrir los ojos Dimitri estaba mucho más cerca, junto a mi cama, mirando alterado.

― ¿Qué tienes?― inquirió, mirándome y luego a la doctora.

― Ha perdido mucha sangre. Y le hemos suministrado una dosis suave de un fármaco. Estará algo mareada, por algún tiempo. No es nada por lo que deberían alarmarse― nos tranquilizó. Me dio una mirada bondadosa antes de continuar. ― ¿Crees que este es un buen momento para hablar? Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas.

Me hubiera encantado volver a dormir, volver a empujar a los recuerdos por un momento, pero sabía que evadir lo que estaba pasando no me serviría de nada. La mirada reconfortante de Dimitri me daba el ánimo suficiente para asentir.

― ¿Estás de acuerdo con que los presentes se queden o prefieres que nos quedemos solas?

No quería que mi madre estuviera allí, sobre todo porque continuaba mirándome como si yo acabara de romper su corazón. Cada expresión fría en su rostro me gritaba a la cara su decepción. No tenía motivos para no querer a Alberta allí, aunque me incomodaba un poco porque tenía mis propias suposiciones sobre el tipo de preguntas que se avecinaba. Pero me mantuve callada, porque si ellas se iban también lo haría Dimitri, y era tan claro en su mirada que necesitaba estar allí tanto como yo necesitaba que se quedara.

― Pueden quedarse― le susurré.

― De acuerdo― me dijo. Tenía toda una serie de papeles en sus manos. ― Rose. ¿Tú sabías que estabas embarazada?― Negué con la cabeza, no necesitaba palabras para decir eso. Realmente no había palabras para expresar eso. No lo sabía; sabía que nada más en el mundo me volvería a tomar por sorpresa después de eso. ― Qué me dices de tu cuerpo, ¿algún cambio que llamara tu atentación? Pensemos juntas― me propuso, al notar mi falta de respuesta. Aún estaba demasiado pasmada por los últimos acontecimientos, no podía pensar en el pasado. ― Empecemos por lo más evidente, ¿qué hay de tu ciclo? ¿Alguna irregularidad?

Pensé por un momento. No había tenido mi periodo quizás en los últimos sesenta días. Sí, quizás otra se hubiera alarmado, pero eso era como era siempre para mí. Llevaba una alimentación descuidada, tenía una ejercitación severa; las largas ausencias en mi ciclo no eran poco comunes. En los últimos dos años sólo había tenido mi periodo unas diez veces, por lo que no había nada de extraño en haberlo tenido sólo dos o tres veces durante el tiempo que aparentemente había estado cargando un bebé. Ocho meses. ― No más irregular que de costumbre― Me moví incomoda. Aquella no era una conversación que quisiera tener frente a ninguno de ellos. Podía ser bastante descarada a veces, pero ese era un tema que me inhibía bastante. ― Lo tuve unas tres veces en los últimos meses, el último hace dos meses.

― Bueno, durante el embarazo teóricamente no puedes tener tu periodo. Pero pueden ocurrir desequilibrios a causa de las hormonas, que provocan el desprendimiento de la membrana que cubre el útero. Es bastante fácil confundirse, porque muchas mujeres lo presentan durante las primeras etapas de gestación con la misma regularidad con la que tienen sus periodos. ― Me explicó con tranquilidad. Al menos no me estaba hablando como a una niña a la que se le explica por primera vez las normas que rigen el cuerpo de una mujer; ya había pasado esa etapa hacía mucho, y aunque nunca había tenido la conversación con nadie, aprendí todo por mi cuenta y no me sentía con los ánimos de que me lo contaran nuevamente. ― ¿Algún síntoma curioso? ¿Vértigo? ¿Cambios en tus hábitos alimenticios? ¿Sensibilidad en el olfato? ¿Algún dolor abdominal?

― No realmente― Murmuré. Estaba cansada antes, incluso si me acababa de despertar, pero toda aquella conversación me agotaba más que nada. ― Seguí alimentándome como siempre y no sentí ningún dolor hasta hoy.

― Durante algunos entrenamientos hace varios meses hemos tenido que detenernos por estabas algo mareada, ¿recuerdas?― me preguntó Dimitri, cariñoso. Asentí, recordando. ― Era en verano, y pensamos que estaba relacionado con el calor.

― ¿Pasaba mucho tiempo al sol? ¿Qué tan severas eran sus actividades físicas?― le preguntó la doctora, después de escuchar con atención las explicación de Dimitri.

― No muchas. Nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento eran casi siempre en el horario nocturno, con pocas excepciones que necesitaban demostrar la resistencia de Rose a otras temperaturas. Pero si entrenaba mucha cantidad de horas. Sólo conmigo dos sesiones de casi cuatro horas cada una. También tenías clases de combate grupales con sus compañeros, unas cuatro horas más― explicó Dimitri. Los demás no lo verían, pero yo lo conocía. Sus ojos tenían una clase de culpa en ellos, como si él fuera responsable de que hubiera tenido que entrenar más de diez horas por día durante los ocho meses que había estado embarazada de nuestro bebé. Pero lo cierto es que él no podría haberlo sabido. ― Y en cuento a las actividades, sí, suelen ser bastante extenuantes.

― ¿Qué tan extenuantes?

― Aquí se preparan guardianes― dijo Alberta con un toque de fastidio. No estaba segura a quien estaba dirigido su enojo. Si a la aparente molestia de la doctora por la severidad de nuestros ejercicios, siendo que ella estaba dentro del sistema Moroi que nos imponía lo que ahora rechazaba, o conmigo, por malgastar todo ese tiempo y recursos para terminar dando a luz un niño antes de graduarme. O el mismo día. ― El entrenamiento es duro, lo suficiente como para que no los maten en su primer encuentro con un Strigoi.

― Lo siento, pero estos son datos muy relevantes. Este tipo de embarazo no es común, pero no es imposible. Hay muchas razones por las cuales una mujer puede estar embarazada y no darse cuenta hasta el momento del parto. Vayamos por parte. No has subido de peso, no lo suficiente al menos para que sospecharas de estar embarazada. Cuando el bebé se ubica de manera transversal en el útero puede ocurrir que no se manifieste un crecimiento físico en el cuerpo de la madre. Todo el exceso de actividad y el estrés por la graduación y tus exámenes fácilmente podrían haberte hecho ignorar otros síntomas, o como ha ocurrido con las nauseas, podrías haberlo asociado a otros motivos. Algún dolor muscular, por ejemplo, no debería ser extraño para los novatos. Si, además, la placenta se ubica en la parte frontal del útero, y el bebé es pequeño e inactivo, su movimiento puede pasar desapercibido. Como dije, es poco usual, pero es posible. Ha ocurrido antes. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría saber? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Intenté asimilar toda la información que me estaba dando, pero eso no ocurriría pronto. Por ahora sólo necesitaba que respondiera una sola cosa, la única que me atormentaba. Asentí con la cabeza, recordando el pequeño cuerpecito inmóvil que había cargado en mis brazos horas antes. ― ¿Está bien? ¿El bebé?

― Aún están realizando análisis en ella. No hemos podido determinar el tiempo exacto que has estado embarazada. Pero es un bebé a término. Sus pulmones están completamente desarrollados y el resto de sus órganos también. Lo que nos hace pensar que nació entre las 38 y 40 semanas. Eso es bastante bueno. Con un parto prematuro quizás no habría tenido posibilidades.

― ¿Por qué no ha llorado, entonces?

― Puede ser cualquier cosa, una obstrucción en las vías respiratorias, un parto demasiado repentino. Tienes que entender que nacer es tan traumático para ella como para ti traerla al mundo. Pero cualquiera fuera el motivo no tiene que ver con sus órganos respiratorios: su corazón y sus pulmones son sanos. Incluso si su peso es bastante bajo. Nació con apenas 1.700 gr, lo que es muy poco para una criatura que se prepara para llegar al mundo. Es por eso que saber cuáles fueron tus rutinas y qué clase de comida ingeriste los últimos meses es muy importante.

― Pero...pero estará bien, ¿cierto?― pregunté, aterrada.

― Está en una incubadora. La mantendremos bajo cuidados especiales hasta que haya ganado algo de peso. Su sistema inmunológico es muy débil; exponerla a nuestro ambiente sería peligroso. Podría tomar cualquier virus, una infección es lo último con lo que debería lidiar en este momento. Aunque sus pulmones son fuertes, arriesgarla de esa manera podría resultar mortal. Pero si la mantenemos dentro de un espacio controlado, con la temperatura justa y con medidas higiénicas muy estrictas, ella podrá salir adelante. Sólo debe ganar unos cientos de gramos.

Cuando miré a Dimitri, el alivio en sus ojos pudo haber reflejado el mío. Podía quitarme ese peso de la espalda. No cagaría con una muerte inocente por mi negligencia. Al menos era algo. Aunque no había buscado a esa criatura, no quería ser la responsable de su muerte. Probablemente, si cuarenta semanas atrás hubiese sabido que ella existía, mi decisión hubiera sido otra. Pero ahora era un bebé completo, con un corazón latiendo, con un alma, con un par de ojos que podían mirar el mundo. Ahora ya no era mi elección. Quizás ocultarse de mí era su modo de llegar al mundo, pensé con tristeza, quizás sabía que de haber sabido de ella mi elección no hubiera estado a su favor.

― Sé que todo esto es...un shock. El embarazo sirve para que el bebé se desarrolle físicamente, pero también para que la madre tenga ese mismo tiempo para prepararse psicológicamente. Entiendo que no has tenido ese tiempo, o al menos que no lo has sabido. Tenemos un psicólogo a tu disposición, creo que sería buena idea que retomaras tus sesiones con Deirdre. Debes tener muchas preguntas. También vamos a necesitar que tomes alguna decisión con respecto a la bebé. La consejera se ha encargado de recolectar información respecto a asociaciones y academias que toman niños pequeños o recién nacidos. Ha seleccionado las mejores de Estados Unidos, aunque podemos expandir la búsqueda si lo deseas. Si lo prefieres, podemos centrarnos en las familias Moroi que se ofrecen en la actualidad para ser familias de acogida. Y aunque no es lo que recomendamos, es mi deber darte toda la información, y otra opción es la adopción a otras mujeres dhampir o familias humanas. Pero esta última opción debe analizársela con cautela, porque una familia humana criando un niño dhampir podría traer muchas preguntas.

― No... no― la detuve, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. La sola idea de que se la llevaran me llenaba de una clase nueva de terror. No tenía idea de lo que era. Me molestaba un poco, también, que la doctora asumiera en primer lugar que quisiera dejarla a merced de otras personas. No había planeado nada de eso, cierto, aún no tenía idea de lo que haría, qué pasaría de ahí en adelante, pero sabía que no dejaría que se la llevaran. Era mía. Todo lo que sabía: era mía.

Ese bebé no debería existir, por muchas razones; si tuviera la oportunidad de volver atrás sería más cuidadosa, no elegiría traer a un niño al mundo. Pero ella era un milagro. No podía cuestionar un milagro sólo porque no se ajustara a mis tiempos y necesidades.

No tenía idea de qué haría o cómo lo haría, no tenía idea de que era _eso_ que debía hacer siquiera. Y estaba aterrada. Pero pensé en todo lo que esa criatura había luchado por llegar a mí, y no me creía con el poder de revocar su derecho a una madre, a un hogar, al amor y a la protección real. Si no la aceptaba, si no nos daba al menos una oportunidad, ella sería enviada a una academia como yo, y ella nunca conocería el amor de una madre. O de su padre. Quien en ese momento estaba silenciosamente alarmado por la idea de que yo aceptara todo lo que la doctora Olendzki ofrecía.

― No... no― Era difícil expresar lo que quería, porque no sabía lo que eso era. Pero me conformaba con asegurarme de que ella supiera que no quería que se la llevaran lejos, ni ahora, ni nunca. ― No se irá.

― Sé que pedirte que tomes una decisión ahora no es justo. Pero cuanto más pronto, Rose, más fácil será. No puedo prohibirte verla, pero si te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Puede confundirte aún más, y resultará más difícil la separación luego...

― No.― la interrumpí, con voz más firme. Ella, o bien no había comprendido mis palabras, mi clara negativa de antes, o simplemente estaba tratando de convencerme de que cambiara de opinión. Y no confiaba en mi propio razonamiento ahora, sentía que mi mente se tambaleaba frágilmente, si la dejaba seguir hablando quizás terminara aceptando cosas que en realidad no deseaba, ― Lo que quiero decir es que... no quiero que se vaya. No ahora, ni después.

Podía sentir la mano de Dimitri sosteniendo la mía en un apretón reconfortante. No necesitaba hablar para decirme que él estaba de acuerdo con mi elección. No estaba seguro de que él tampoco supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero aparentemente como yo, no creía que enviar a nuestra hija lejos ahora fuera una opción viable. No miré su mano sobre la mía, con miedo de llamar la atención de los demás sobre el pequeño acto, pero también moví casi imperceptiblemente uno de mis dedos para que se deslizara sobre su palma.

No sabía lo que todo eso significaba tampoco. Dudaba que Dimitri fuera a hacer lo contrario, pero no estaba segura de que quisiera criar a nuestra hija a mi lado. Cómo podría. Esto también era una sorpresa para él. Y aunque la idea de hacer todo solo me daba ganas de volver a perder la conciencia, y la sola posibilidad de perder a Dimitri era aterradora, por alguna razón el miedo a que se llevaran a esa bebé desconocida me paralizaba.

― ¿Dices que no quieres que sigamos buscando por ahora?― preguntó la doctora.

― Digo que no necesitas buscarle una madre, o lo que sea que busquen para los niños dhampir aquí. No estoy muerta, estoy aquí, yo la cuidará― repliqué, algo molesta. ¿Cuál era su problema?

― Estas personas cuidarán bien de ella, Rose. No debes estar preocupada por eso... le darán amor, cuidado, un hogar.

― Le darán comida y un lugar para vivir, pero no le darán ninguna de las cosas que has enumerado. ― La doctora, inmediatamente, había reiniciado su alabanza a las asociaciones Moroi que acogían niños dhampir huérfanos. Sabía que la mujer Moroi tenía las mejores intenciones, que incluso quizás estaba siendo mucho más racional que yo, porque antes sus ojos era sólo una niña de dieciocho años que acababa de dar a luz a un niño cuya existencia desconocía. Por supuesto que para la doctora aquella no era la imagen de madre ideal. ¿Qué madre no sabía que llevaba a su hijo en el vientre por casi cuarenta semanas? ¿Qué madre traía a su bebé al mundo en el piso de un baño? ¿Y qué vida podría darle a una criatura cuando acaba de graduarse de la preparatoria, literalmente hacía menos de treinta horas? No podría ser guardiana si me quedaba con esa bebé, entonces, ¿con qué recursos la criaría? Yo no era tonta, sabía que tendría que pensar en todo eso. Pero también sabía que si dejaba ir a mi bebé, me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida.

Y en mi nerviosismo, estaba a punto de gritarle a la doctora que cerrara la boca. Incluso Dimitri y Alberta parecían algo fastidiados con ella. Pero mi madre habló antes.

― ¿Sabes quién es el padre?― preguntó, simple y fría. Incluso la doctora Olendzki abandonó su discurso pro-adopción con eso. Se hizo a un lado, mientras mi madre continuaba mirándome con la misma expresión impávida de antes. ― ¿Entonces? No es una pregunta muy difícil, Rosemarie. ¿Realmente tienes que pensar tanto?

― Sé quién es el padre― susurré simplemente, sorprendida por la pregunta y por mi propia reacción.

― Bueno, al menos es algo. No te has arrastrado con todos los Moroi en esta academia.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida. Podía oír a Alberta hablando con ella, pero no entendí nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Dimitri también pareció salir en mi defensa, aunque mi madre no estaba dejando hablar a nadie. Ella sólo seguía mirándome, como si fuera el error más grande de su vida. Y tal vez lo era.

― De todas formas, no importa. No es como si él fuera a quedarse. Probablemente se fue qué, quince minutos después de llevarte a la cama. ¿Crees que volverá cuando le digas que te ha dejado embarazada? ¿Crees que le preocupas tú o ese niño?

― Guardiana Hathaway, creo que debería...

― Creo que debería poder decirle lo que yo quiera, Belikov, no salgas en su defensa. ¿No ve acaso lo que ha hecho con todo? Todo el tiempo que usted invirtió en ella ahora estará desperdiciado, porque no ha podido mantener las piernas cerradas por un segundo. ¿Y encima quiere jugar a la madre ahora? No eres capaz de cuidar de ti misma, ¿qué harás con un niño, Rosemarie? Si sabes cómo hacer uno estoy bastante segura de que sabes que necesitan vestirse, comer y tener un techo sobre sus cabezas. ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso, eh? Si apenas eres una niña estúpida que acaba de terminar la preparatoria. No sabes cómo cuidar de un bebé, el tiempo y la atención que necesitan. ¡Lo pariste en medio del baño de tu escuela! ¿Eso no te dice nada? Por como las cosas han salido en las últimas horas, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que ese niño no llegara a vivir más de un año si se queda contigo. Mira donde está ahora por tu culpa. Casi muere, todavía podría hacerlo. Y eso sería sólo tu responsabilidad.

― ¡Es suficiente guardiana Hathaway! Creo que está propasando― la cortó Dimitri, sin darle una segunda mirada. Podía oír que Alberta estaba de acuerdo con él, y que incluso la doctora Olendzki le pedía a mi madre que se retirará de la habitación. No sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto, pero para cuando mi madre terminó de hablar, o gritar, yo estaba llorando desconsoladamente sobre mi cama. Y es que gran parte de lo que ella dijo era cierto. Ese bebé casi había muerto por mi culpa.

Dimitri me atrajo hacia él, haciendo que mi mejilla se apoyara sobre su pecho. Yo seguí llorando mi culpa sobre su pecho mientras él continuaba murmurando palabras para tranquilizarme. Mi madre estaba allí aún, mirando furibunda, y yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas esquivar su mirada.

― Si te quedas con ese bebé, Rose, no cuentes conmigo. Estás sola― sentenció, dándome una última mirada. Parecía que estaba a punto de irse. Pero sin soltarme Dimitri se acomodó para mirarla con seguridad antes de hablar hacia ella. ― No. No lo está.


	6. Milagros de última hora, parte 5

**Quinta parte- Pov Dimitri**

Poco a poco comenzaba a comprender por qué Rose odiaba tanto a su madre. La mujer sólo seguía gritando, no parecía importarle mucho que todo nuestro entorno pudiera oír todas las cosas desagradables que ella continuaba diciendo sobre su hija. Afortunadamente estábamos alejados de la habitación en la que se estaba quedando Rose.

Después de oír en silencio durante quizás unos diez segundos, la madre de Rose había vuelto a estallar en la habitación del hospital. Apenas había logrado decirle que Rose no se quedaría sola si ella decidía no aceptar las elecciones de su hija, porque yo estaría a su lado cuidando de nuestra hija y de ella. Alberta había tenido que sacarla de la habitación, entre comentarios a voz de grito con insultos que alternaban destinatarios en Roza y en mí. No me importaba que dirigiera su bronca hacia a mí, aunque no era la forma en que estaba pensando pasar mis horas mientras Roza estaba teniendo un colapso emocional varias habitaciones más allá, mientras nuestra hija luchaba por salir adelante aislada dentro de una incubadora. Pero soportaría ser el receptor de toda su bronca si eso significaba mantenerla lejos de Roza por un par de horas.

En la última hora la había oído decir que Rose era una cualquiera, aunque sus apelativos eran mucho más vulgares. Escucharla formular hipótesis sobre con cuántos hombres su hija probablemente había dormido no era mi pasatiempo favorito. No porque creyera sus palabras, sabía que Rose sólo se había entregado a mí. Pero la forma en que denigraba a quien debía ser la persona más importante de su vida, me hacía darme cuenta cuán duro debía ser el corazón de aquella mujer. Me sentía mejor cuando los insultos eran sobre mí; hasta el momento era un criminal, un pervertido, y un estúpido. Este último por creer con tanta certeza mi paternidad sobre la niña que estaba en algún lado en el hospital de la academia.

― Por favor, guardián Belikov, manténgase quieto― me pidió la enfermera, mientras insertaba en mi piel una pequeña aguja. Incluso en la dureza de su voz podía decir que se sentía compasiva por mí. La madre de Rose también estaba en la habitación, para asegurarse de que todo el proceso siguiera el camino correcto, aunque no menor era su intención de seguir insultándome. No quería estar allí, me parecía una traición a Roza, incluso si ella era la que había insistido para que me realizara una prueba de paternidad con la bebé. Se veía tan cansada y asustada, tan aniquilada por los acontecimientos de las últimas horas y las duras palabras de su madre, que no podría haberle negado nada. Incluso si aquello me parecía ridículo, una falta de tiempo, y una muy mala escusa para permitir que pellizcaran a mi hija con agujas. Pero ella quería que su madre se fuera, y la guardiana Hathaway no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo hasta no saber quién era el padre de su nieta. Rose y yo sabíamos la verdad, y para mí eso era todo lo que importaba; pero si podía ofrecerle algo de tranquilidad a Roza entre todo el caos, por supuesto que lo haría.

― De acuerdo, hemos terminado. Si alguno quiere presenciar la extracción de sangre del bebé deberá hacerlo a través de un cristal. La doctora Olendzki ya les habrá informado nuestra decisión de mantenerla aislada hasta que su peso sea mayor. Está en un lugar aséptico, cualquier intervención exterior no controlada podría afectar la temperatura de su entorno, contribuir con virus peligrosos para su estado.

― ¿Cómo lo harán? ¿Sentirá dolor o podría ser peligroso?― Hasta ahora había soportado todas la exigencias de la madre de Rose. Oí sus insultos en silencio, me sometí a los experimentos de la enfermera, y consentí alejarme de Rose por casi una hora a causa de todo esto. Pero no permitiría que mi bebé sufriera por su necesidad insistente de manejarlo todo. Mi hija, mi hija y la de Rose, es donde ponía los límites.

― No se preocupe― me dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa. ― No queremos disminuir sus glóbulos rojos, porque su estado está asociado a su pequeño tamaño, y una anemia es lo último que necesitamos. Por eso no le haremos una extracción venosa. Un tubo de 10ml es excesivo para un bebé de su tamaño, y un desperdicio considerando que el examen que vamos a hacer requiere sólo unas pocas gotitas. Vamos a usar una aguja muy pequeña para pinchar su talón, lo que nos proporcionará los 2,5 ml que necesitamos.

Asentí, conforme con su explicación. Llegamos enseguida a una habitación pequeña y vacía, a excepción de un mueble blanco lleno de cajones. La doctora nos señaló una ventana dentro de la habitación, justo al lado de una puerta también blanca. Nos paramos frente al cristal, aunque no podíamos ver nada aún, porque había una persiana baja. Observé a la enfermera revolver los cajones, sacar unos guantes, una o dos jeringas, algunos tubos de muestra, y uno de esos trajes desechables. Poco después estaba ingresando por la pequeña puerta totalmente cubierta, con guantes, barbijo e incluso una cofia médica para el cabello. Esperé inquieto hasta que la persiana frente a mí se levanto, la doctora del otro lado de la ventana alejándose más allá, donde había una extraña capsula transparente. Era difícil no notarla, incluso si era de las cosas más pequeñas de esa habitación. Allí no había mucho, más que la incubadora en medio de la habitación, y una mesita metálica acolchonada.

Todo fue bastante surrealista. Ella era la cosa más pequeña que había visto en mi vida. Hasta ese momento no había pensado claramente lo que 1.700 gr eran realmente. Y cuando lo tuve frente a mis ojos me sentí aterrado. La doctora Olendzki nos dijo que un bebé que superaba los 1.500 gr tenía todas las posibilidades a su favor, sobre todo si su respiración no estaba afectada como con los bebés prematuros. Nuestra hija había nacido a término, con todos sus órganos desarrollados como debían, pero con un peso que era más propio de un bebé nacido de veintinueve o treinta semanas. No sabíamos por qué ella no había crecido lo suficiente.

Ella estaba rodeada de cables para controlar su ritmo cardiaco, y aunque nos aseguraron que podía respirar por su cuenta ella tenía una cánula nasal alrededor de su rostro, justo por debajo de su nariz. Llevaba puesto un pañal de recién nacido que todavía era demasiado grande para ella. Y una especie de pulsera blanca alrededor de su delgada muñeca. Pero podría haber jurado que ella estaba sonriendo dormida.

Creí que mi corazón terminaría rompiéndose colapsado por todo ese amor que sentía. Ella era tan vulnerable pero tan fuerte a la vez. Era una luchadora, como su madre. Y estaba allí, frente a todas las desventajas, regalándolos una sonrisa adormilada. Sabía que ella saldría adelante. Sabía que su madre también lo haría. Y no tenía duda de que a pesar de las adversidades seriamos la familia que ella necesitaba, la única que podría darle un hogar verdadero, amor y seguridad.

* * *

Cuando entré en la habitación de Roza pude ver que Alberta aún estaba allí, sentada sobre una de las sillas plásticas que estaban junto a la pared lateral de la cama. Una rápida mirada a Rose me permitió saber que estaba dormida.

― ¿Cómo está ella?― pregunté a la guardiana. Se veía cansada, probablemente porque en las últimas horas se había enterado de algunas cosas que podrían ponernos a todo bajo una seria investigación.

― Agotada. Física y emocionalmente. Y no me ha dicho nada al respecto, pero se siente muy culpable por todo. Necesita tiempo. Lo único que parece saber con certeza es que quiere quedarse con la bebé. No puedo decir realmente que estoy de acuerdo con que deje toda su vida para ser una madre, pero no es como si fuera a oírme. Y no creo que tú estés de acuerdo con mi opinión tampoco.

― ¿La de enviar a nuestra bebé para que sea criada por extraños? No podría soportar eso, ella tampoco. Además, no dejaré que su carrera se pierda para siempre por esto. Si lo que ella quiere es ser guardiana, entonces buscaremos la forma en que eso sea posible. Si quiere quedarse en casa o hacer cualquier otra cosa estará bien para mí. ― Le aseguré, dando una mirada amorosa a la mujer que dormía más allá. ― Haremos que funcione. Ella no estará sola.

― Sólo... sólo espero que pueda ser feliz y que no se arrepienta de esto más tarde.― Suspiró, antes de pararse frente a mí. ― Ahora voy a hablar con la directora Kirova. La doctora Olendzki dijo que no había podido determinar durante que semana de gestación nació la criatura. Entre treinta y ocho y cuarenta, dijo. Hace cuarenta semanas Rose tenía diecisiete años, hace treinta y ocho tenía dieciocho. Estoy bastante segura que cuando Rose y tu hablen con ella le dirán que esto ocurrió cuando era mayor de edad, para evitarnos muchos problemas a todos. Puede que todavía deban enfrentar muchos prejuicios y juntas con el Consejo, pero al menos puedes evitar la prisión, lo que ya es mucho. Voy a intentar aligerar las cosas con Kirova y mantener a Janine lejos por un tiempo. Tú... tú sólo cuida de ellas, Belikov. No me hagas arrepentirme de no haber hablado antes.

Con eso desapareció, dejándome solo con ella. Mi Roza. Aún estaba dormida cuando me senté en el sofá junto a su cama. Alguna de las enfermeras le había cambiado su vestido de graduación por una bata sencilla de hospital. Todo su cabello oscuro estaba amontonado a un lado, algunos nudos visibles por todo el ajetreo de las últimas horas. Podía ver profundas ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos, y su piel tenía un tinte más pálido que de costumbre. Pero todavía se veía hermosa, tan hermosa como horas antes cuando la vi lucir su vestido por primera vez, o incluso más. Algo de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo ese día me hacía tener una visión totalmente renovada de ella. Si antes creía que era fuerte, valiente y desinteresada, después de verla en aquel baño, aterrada pero con una convicción clara brillando en sus ojos, después de verla enfrentarse a su madre y aferrarse a la idea de convertirse en una madre de la noche a la mañana, creía que nadie en el mundo podía superar su coraje.

Estaba triste y asustado por todo lo que tendría que hacerla atravesar; porque Alberta tenía razón, la gente hablaría, sin reparos y con un juicio claro para ambos, pero ella lo llevaría peor que yo, porque su sociedad acostumbraba a castigar más a la mujeres (sobre todo las dhampir) por los errores que cometían ambos géneros. Incluso si ella podía atenerse a alguna esperanza de un futuro como guardiana, si el Consejo la aceptaba, sería muy difícil que los Moroi seleccionaran a una joven madre dhampir en lugar de un guardián a tiempo completo. Y si lo lograba tendría que cargar con insultos y críticas de ambas razas. ¿Y su bebé? ¿Cuál sería el destino determinado para ella? ¿Qué era ella? ¿Cómo la recibiría la sociedad Moroi? No sabía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, sólo tenía la certeza de que ya la amaba más de lo que podía expresar con palabras. Le daría lo que Rose había dicho tan bien antes, lo que nadie más que ellos podría darle: amor, un hogar, seguridad; le harían saber cuán querida era, la llenarían de felicidad, la arroparían cada noche y la protegerían de todo aquel que quisiera herirla. No dejarían que lo malo llegara a ella, la dejarían crecer con la inocencia de todo niño, sin contaminarla con la oscuridad de su mundo. Amarla incondicionalmente.

Frente a todos los temores sentía una realización diferente. Un orgullo nuevo. Ella me había dado algo que ni siquiera sabía que quería tanto. Frente a mis ojos Roza se había convertido en una especie de diosa que seguía trayendo milagros a mi vida. Uno tras otro; uno más impresionante que el anterior. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez compensarla por todo eso?

Eventualmente ella despertó. Sus pestañas se sacudieron durante el sueño sólo segundos antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con una expresión adormilada. Una de mis manos estaba sosteniendo una de las suyas, y la otra se deslizaba con paciencia por su cabello.

― Buenos días, bella durmiente― murmuré, haciendo a un lado un mechón rebelde que cubría unos de sus ojos. ― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Como si algo muy pesado se hubiese caído sobre mi― susurró, dándome una sonrisa agotada. Por un segundo sólo cerró los ojos. Su rostro evidenció una linda expresión mientras parecía ir recuperando los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. ― ¿Fue un sueño? ¿Verdad?

― No, Roza. Es real― aseguré, mientras ella volvía a clavar su mirada en mi. Ahora parecía más ansiosa, aunque la fatiga seguía allí. ― ¿Acostumbras a tener sueños tan extravagantes?

Ella sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego volvió a fruncir el ceño. ― ¿Cómo pasó esto?

― No lo sé. No creo que sea lo importante tampoco― dije, llevando mis manos más cerca de su rostro para poder acunar sus mejillas. ― Oye, ¿tú sabes que no necesito un examen, cierto? Sólo he hecho esto porque tú me lo has pedido. No quiero que pienses que dudo de tu lealtad, Roza, porque no lo hago.

― Lo sé, camarada. Pero mi madre... sólo quiero que se vaya, y no lo hará hasta saber...― sabía cuánto le dolía decir eso. Porque lo cierto era que no quería que su madre se fuera. Como toda hija, sólo quería que su madre la aceptara. Alejarla era la única opción que le quedaba, por el bien de su propia cordura. ― Sólo asegúrate que otros no abusen de eso, querrán saber más, mucho más...

― Lo sé, pero nadie la convertirá en un experimento de laboratorio. No pueden hacer nada sin nuestro permiso― la tranquilicé, aunque compartía sus temores. ― Los doctores aquí están centrados en su recuperación. Me dijeron que sacarle sangre a una criatura tan pequeña es eliminar gran parte del hierro de su cuerpo, no van a arriesgarse.

― ¿Tú la has visto?― preguntó en voz muy baja.

― Sólo a través de un cristal, mientras le sacaban sangre. No sé si recuerdas mucho de lo que pasó en tú habitación, si la recuerdas― ella asintió, una expresión triste en su rostro. ― Ellos están monitoreando continuamente su actividad cardiopulmonar, su cerebro, su presión arterial. Ella puede respirar por su cuenta, aunque tiene la ayuda de una cánula nasal. Y le dan suero, para hidratarla. Es bastante pequeña, Roza, pero una vez que llegue al peso estipulado por los doctores estará libre para continuar como cualquier bebé corriente.

― Yo debería haber sabido― lamentó, volviendo a la misma expresión de antes, cuando su madre le gritaba todas esas cosas horribles sobre la bebé. ― Ella tiene razón. Pudo haber muerto en cualquier momento los últimos meses por mi culpa.

― No es cierto, Roza.

― Pero todos esos ejercicios, y las comidas, y anoche bebí... bueno, mucho. Probablemente haya llenado todos los puntos de lo que no hay que hacer cuando estás embarazada. ― Dijo con culpa.

― ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Nada o muy poco cambió. Y con lo que nos han enseñado sobre los dhampir, no tenías ningún motivo para saber que esto estaba pasado. No te castigues, Roza. No podrías haber sabido― Intenté convencerla, aunque era claro en su mirada que no estaba tomando nada de todo eso. ― Por favor, no te hagas esto.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos hablando. Le conté todo lo que la doctora Olendzki nos había dicho antes de que despertara. No me había olvidado que ella también tuvo que atravesar un proceso demasiado brusco y traumático. Intenté muchas veces preguntar cómo lo estaba llevando, pero no hablaba mucho al respecto, porque era claro que todavía no había procesado los sucesos en su totalidad. Aunque las dudas estaban allí, reflejadas en su rostro. Era la mirada de una niña asustada y confundida, alguien que estaba ajustándose a los cambios repentinos que estaban transformando su existencia. Toda su vida había cambiado en un par de horas, y por supuesto que eso la inquietaba.

― Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?― le dije después de observarla por unos minutos. ― Tienes que confiar en mí. No voy a decir que las cosas no van a cambiar, pero haré lo posible para que esos cambios no sean tan bruscos. Vamos a hacer que las cosas funcionen. Y yo voy a estar todo el tiempo a tu lado. Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz.

― Tú me haces feliz― susurró ella. De alguna forma había llevado mi rostro cerca de su cabello. Ella tenía su cara escondida en la esquina de mi cuello, y sus manos débiles por los sedantes estaban sujetas alrededor de mi cuerpo. ― Gracias por estar aquí.

― No hay otro sitio donde me gustaría estar, Roza ― susurré en su cabello. ― Ahora descansa. Voy a seguir aquí cuando despiertes.

Varias horas más tarde le permitieron recibir visitas. Sus amigos, nos dijeron, habían estado esperando impacientes por mucho tiempo. Era hora de que los dejaran confirmar los rumores que ya se esparcían por todo la academia. Adrián Ivashkov, la princesa Dragomir y su novio, Christian Ozera, aparecieron unos minutos después.

― Pequeña dhampir, roba cuna― Por supuesto, Adrian Ivashkov fue el primero en hablar. Si los rumores acerca de quién era el padre de la bebé no habían llegado a los otros dos amigos de Rose, era evidente por la expresión ante las palabras del Moroi que ahora lo entendían. Él parecía casi indiferente, como si hubiera olvidado lo que su apodo implicaba. Negué con la cabeza. Él no tenía remedio. ― ¿Qué parte de todo lo que se anda diciendo sobre ti es cierto, pequeña dhampir?

― Mmm, probablemente todo― susurró. Acababa de despertar de varias horas de sueño, y aunque antes de la visita de sus amigos se veía mucho más descansada, parecía que las inquisiciones todavía no hechas ya la habían agotado.

― Dicen que el bebé es hijo de Adrian, aunque hay unos rumores que involucran a Jesse también― dijo Christian. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para no reír o llorar por las ridículas suposiciones.

― Entonces no todo― suspiró con frustración.

― Si, es lo mismo que pensé― dijo Adrian concentrándose en algo. ― Si hubiéramos hecho un bebé yo lo recordaría.

― Pero hay otros rumores locos― dijo cuidadosamente la princesa, dándome una mirada tímida. Ella parecía no creer que Rose y yo estuviéramos en una relación, aún cuando estaba allí sentado junto a ella y Rose se aferraba a una de mis manos. ― Dicen... Mmm... dicen que el guardián Belikov y tú...

― Es cierto, supérenlo― la cortó sencillamente. Era claro para mí que Rose no estaba ansiosa de tener esa conversación justo en ese momento. ¿Y quién podía culparla? Había cosas más importantes en nuestras mentes que el estatus público de nuestra relación.

― Pero dicen que es el padre― comentó vacilante la Moroi, aunque estaba conmocionada por la respuesta positiva a su anterior incógnita. Rose no respondió, solo volvió a acostarse sobre la cama mirando al techo. Desde que había despertado otra vez un par de minutos atrás no logramos hablar mucho entre las visitas esporádicas de las enfermeras, pero si me dijo que estaba asustada por lo que podría pasarme si alguien sabía que la bebé había sido concebida cuando ella era menor de edad. Me llevó mucho tiempo convencerla de que aquello no tenía que preocuparla, que nadie sabría que la niña tenía cuarenta y no treinta y ocho semanas gestacionales cuando nació. ― ¡Oh, Dios mío, Rose! ¿En qué pensabas? Te meterás en tantos problemas.

― Oh, vamos, no seas mi madre en este momento. Lidiar con ella ya es mucho más de lo que necesito ahora― le exigió, con un tono duro para demostrarle que no estaba dispuesta a discutir aquello con ella.

― Lo siento― estuvo de acuerdo Vasilisa, alternando su mirada en su amiga y en mi. Con timidez se acercó más a Rose, dándole una mirada preocupada. ― ¿Está la bebé bien? Es que ella se veía tan pequeña.

― Lo sé― susurró con un escalofrío. ― Pero dijeron que va a estar bien una vez que gane peso.

― ¿Crees que el espíritu tenga algo que ver con su concepción?

― Realmente no sé, Lis― respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

― Ahora ves que Rose está bien― dijo Christian, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de la muchacha cuando vio que estaba dispuesta a seguir con su interrogatorio. ― Creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar ahora. Podremos volver nuevamente una vez que tú también hayas ido a dormir.

― Puedes ayudarme a matar el tiempo leyendo algunos libros sobre el espíritu, ver si hay algún antecedente de este peculiar caso― insistió Ivashkov, viendo que la Moroi estaba dispuesta a rechazar la petición de su novio.

― Está bien― cedió, no muy contenta. ― Te veré más tarde, Rose.

Ella pareció mucho más relajada una vez que había cumplido con todos los que podían llegar a querer alguna explicación. Su madre y Vasilisa en pocas palabras. Y aunque ninguna de las dos mujeres había estado satisfecha con el nivel de información que Rose estuvo de acuerdo en compartir, al menos ahora la dejarían en paz para ajustarse a su nueva vida y pensar con tranquilidad.

Pasaron dos días antes de que le dieran el alta a Rose. Por la expresión en el rostro de Rose supe que salir de aquella aséptica habitación era la mejor noticia que había recibido en varios días. Era previsible; una persona tan hiperactiva como ella encerrada en un cuarto minúsculo, sin ningún tipo de entretenimiento, no podría soportar mucho más tiempo sin hacer nada.

― Debes tomarlo con calma, Roza― le advertí, mientras la observaba colocarse un suéter de hilo sobre su camiseta. ― Aunque estés saliendo de aquí todavía debes tomar algo de reposo. Ya has oído a la doctora Olendzki.

― Lo sé, lo sé― suspiró, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Su deseo de huir de la enfermería no se ajustaba a su deseo de supervisar de cerca a la pequeña. Sabía que la atormentaba la idea de dejar a la bebé al cuidado de las enfermeras, incluso si íbamos a permanecer en el mismo edificio.

― Estará bien, Roza, te lo prometo. La vendremos a ver todos los días hasta que sea liberada. Estar aquí o en tu propia habitación no tiene mucha diferencia, porque incluso si te quedas ella pasará las veinticuatro horas del día en su propio cuarto. Al menos allí tendrás todas las comodidades para recuperarte en paz y estar descansada para cuando podemos llevarla con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de que sólo había visto y sostenido a nuestra hija en los pocos minutos posteriores al parto, ella era muy protectora con respecto a la bebé. No había necesitado de nueve meses, porque la experiencia aterradora por la que ambas habían pasado en aquel cuarto de baño las había acercado, creado un vínculo verdaderamente especial e irrompible. Podía ver a la guardiana en ella cada vez que preguntaba por la bebé. Cualquiera que la conociera sabía que Rose no era de prestar atención a una cosa por más de cinco segundos, pero cada vez que la doctora tenía algo que decir sobre la condición de la bebé ella permanecía en silencio, oyendo y preguntando, y comportándose como cualquier madre haría. No podía entender las dudas de la guardiana Hathaway o de la doctora, porque era evidente que Rose sería una madre increíble.

― ¿Estás lista para conocerla?― susurré, parándome frente a ella. Asintió, dándome la primera sonrisa sincera del día.

La doctora Olendzki nos estaba esperando. El camino al cuarto aislado, como lo llamaba, no era muy largo, aunque estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que todo el ajetreo médico no escandalizara a la bebé. La enfermería no estaba siendo tan transcurrida como de costumbre debido al inicio de vacaciones, lo que implicaba que una gran parte de los estudiantes de la academia estaban fuera; pero siempre quedaban algunos, principalmente dhampir, y ellos estaban determinados a acabar en la enfermería por su naturaleza agitada.

Esta vez no tenía que quedarme detrás del cristal. Los doctores habían hablado y creían que era una buena idea que Rose alimentara a la pequeña. La leche materna le daría todos los nutrientes necesarios para que creciera, justo lo que ella necesitaba. Vivir, literalmente, en el mismo edificio era un beneficio, porque Rose tendría que visitarla unas cuantas veces al día, incluso si dejaba leche en biberones como le habían aconsejado.

Antes de entrar teníamos que seguir rigurosas medidas higiénicas. Pero no importaba, haríamos cualquier cosa por ayudar a nuestra hija. La habitación aislada estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de la incubadora, la mesita acolchonada y un sofá que estaba contra la pared. Todo era blanco y con una luz muy tenue.

La enfermera que nos acompañaba nos dio espacio para poder conocerla. Tomé la mano de Roza de manera reconfortante cuando la vi congelada junto a la puerta, y caminamos hasta llegar junto a la capsula. Ella no estaba durmiendo esta vez, sino que llevaba sus manos a la boca, como si supiera que estábamos aquí para alimentarla. Sonreí, porque me recordaba a Rose, siempre alerta y entusiasta por su comida.

― Parece que alguien tiene hambre― susurré a Rose, que asentía nerviosamente sin despegar los ojos de la bebé. Sabía que estaba tan impresionada como yo por el tamaño. ― Hija de su madre.

― Yo no sé cómo hacer esto, camarada― susurró, mirándola con lágrimas silenciosas. Podía sentir su mano temblando sobre la mía. ― ¿Y si le hago daño al alimentarla? Ella se ve tan pequeña.

― Estoy segura de que lo harás bien. Además, es cuestión de práctica. Ella es tan nueva en eso de alimentarse como tú en alimentarla― le aseguré. Deslicé un brazo alrededor de su espalda para reconfortarla.

― Y cómo sabré si ha comido suficiente o bebe de más. ¿Y si se ahoga con la leche?

― Ella lo sabrá― le indicó la enfermera, acercándose a la incubadora. ― Puede que al principio succione por apenas unos momentos, porque no requiere de tanto alimento aún. Ella va a decidir cuando quiere dejar de beber, y tú lo sabrás gracias a ella. Te van a decir que beberá cada determinadas instancias de tiempo, pero eso es mentira. Cada bebé es diferente, todo depende de su apetito. La lactancia materna debe ser a demanda. También puede ser que se aferre a ti incluso después de haberse alimentado o incluso ya dormida; los bebés encuentran consuelo y refugio en el pecho de la madre. Tú vas a saber cuándo es el momento de dejarla ir. Tú sólo relájate y disfruta del momento. Y si necesitas ayuda puedes acudir a nosotras, ¿de acuerdo?

― Está bien― aceptó. Aquella enfermera era una elección más viable para lo que estaba a punto de hacer que la doctora Olendzki. No entendía su entusiasmo por querer convencer a Rose de entregar al bebé a otra familia, así que estaba aliviado cuando fue la enfermera paciente la que entró con nosotros a la habitación aislada.

― Recógela sin temor y toma todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Nuestra sala neonatal, como verás, sólo tiene a una paciente― señaló a nuestra hija con una sonrisa. ― Así que no te preocupes.

― La doctora Olendzki dijo que sería mejor que nos quedáramos poco tiempo, y que volviéramos en las horas estipuladas― le expliqué, aún enojado por eso.

― Si, cada cuatro horas, quince minutos por sesión. Pero cuando se habla de maternidad o paternidad la palabra "visita" no tiene espacio. Ustedes son sus padres, no pueden limitar el tiempo que pasen con ella. Además, está comprobado que la interacción con los padres es un factor importante en la evolución de los niños con bajo peso al nacer. Ellos podrían alimentarla un mes entero a biberones y hacerla ganar unos 600 gr., y tú podrías llegar a hacerla alcanzar más de la mitad de eso en sólo siete días― rió sin humor. ― Tócala todo lo que quieras, es tú hija, y aliméntala todas la veces que ella te lo pida. No les hagan caso a los demás.

― ¿Significa que podremos visitarla en cualquier momento?― preguntó Rose con esperanza.

― Las veinticuatro horas del día, por supuesto. De día o de noche. Puedes pasarte el tiempo que quieras aquí con ella. Yo no estoy en el turno nocturno, pero hay otras enfermeras que te acompañarán y que se harán cargo de ella cuando tú debas descansar. No olvides eso, porque ella necesita que estés fuerte, de otra manera no podrás ayudarla. Y si entre visita y visita quieres llamar, estás en tu derecho de hacerlo. ― Le informó con voz tranquila. Aquello era un alivio para ambos. Era claro para mí que un noventa por ciento de los miedos de Rose estaban asociados a las "charlas" que había tenido con la doctora Olendzki, una buena doctora, pero con obvias opiniones retrogradas sobre la maternidad, sobre todo si se trataba de una dhampir joven. ― Si se guían por sus instintos en lugar de hacer caso a la doctora Olendzki, en un par de días su hija podría ganar los quinientos gramos que necesita antes de que puedan darle el alta.

Rose asintió, llorosa. Sabía que la libertad para visitar a la bebé cuando quisiera la dejaba más tranquila.

― Gracias― susurré a la enfermera antes de acercarme a Rose. Ambos estábamos allí inclinados, observando cautivados al pequeño ser que nos miraba con curiosidad. Como si supiera quiénes éramos, ella nos regaló la misma sonrisa desdentada que había podido ver en mi anterior visita. Oí a Roza reír por lo bajo, mientras ladeaba la cabeza con el mismo grado de curiosidad que nuestra hija. Tomé una de las manitos, dejando que todos sus deditos se cerraran en torno al mío. Era maravillosa, por eso no me sorprendí cuando sentí la humedad que se acumulaba en mis ojos. Nunca había pensado que podría llegar a ser padre, por mi trabajo y luego enamorándome de Roza, pero parecía que la vida tenía planes distintos para mi, y por primera vez desde que había nacido, estaba encantado con ellos.

Después de algún tiempo Rose se animó a tocarla. Suavemente, casi con cautela, fue arrimando su mano. Las yemas de sus dedos tantearon precavidas el cabello negro que estaba sobre su cabecita. De inmediato los ojos de la pequeña se alejaron de donde mi dedo seguía atrapado con el suyo, tratando de descubrir de dónde provenía ese nuevo contacto. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los de Roza de una forma en que casi sentía que me estaba entrometiendo en un momento privado entre ellas, pero Rose seguía sujetando unas de mis manos con fuerza, y la pequeña aún seguía aferrada a mí, haciéndome parte de esa extraña e increíble conexión que se estaba gestando en aquel instante. Ambas continuaron mirándose por alrededor de un minuto; a la pequeña parecía gustarle la sensación de las caricias de su madre en su nuca, y juré que estaba a punto de dormirse sólo con eso, pero entonces abrió su boca una vez más, llevando su diminuto puño libre dentro de ella.

Rose me miró a los ojos, como buscando mi aprobación. ― Cuando tú estés lista, Roza.

― ¿Podrías levantarla tú y luego pasármela?― preguntó con voz pequeña.

Asentí inmediatamente. La idea de tomarla en mis brazos era alucinante, más aún si eso aliviaba el temor de Rose. La recogí con cuidado, porque también era híper consciente de su fragilidad. Tenía algunos cables sobre su pecho que monitoreaban su actividad cardiaca, y tenía que considerar eso a la hora de sostenerla. Todo mi antebrazo estaba debajo de su cabeza y con mi mano libre me aseguré de que estuviera firmemente apoyada en mi pecho. Ella encontró la comodidad mucho antes que yo. ― Por qué no nos sentamos― sugerí. Ella asintió, antes de enfocar sus ojos en el sofá de dos cuerpos y tomar uno de los espacios. Me senté a su lado, mirando con un cariño abrumador al pequeño ser que tenía entre mis brazos. Rose estaba sentada con una expectativa tranquila. ― ¿Lista?

Esperé a que me diera una señal positiva antes de extender mis brazos y ayudarla a sostener a nuestra hija, así como habíamos hecho en el cuarto de baño días antes. ― Ve con mamá― le susurré a la pequeña. Podía sentir algunos temblores provenientes de los brazos de Rose, pero en su rostro sólo había determinación. Cuando ella estuvo segura en sus brazos, aparté mis manos, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a la nueva actividad. Pero como sospechaba, no tenía nada por lo que preocuparme, porque ante mis ojos se veía como alguien que había hecho eso toda su vida. Era completamente natural. Sus ojos brillaban con una nueva clase de emoción. Y en los de nuestra hija un reconocimiento; ella sabía quién era su madre, y ya la amaba. Como yo, nuestra hija no podía resistirse a Rose.

― Es hermosa― susurró, con una pisca de sorpresa en su voz, como si no pudiera entender aún que aquella perfección encarnada en un ser miniatura fuera una creación nuestra. Los dedos de Roza se deslizaron por el puente de la nariz de la pequeña, provocando que frunciera el ceño de una manera adorable.

― Lo es. Es perfecta― Tuve que estar de acuerdo. Era más que eso. Podía mirarla y mirarla y nunca cansarme.

― Tenme paciencia, soy nueva en esto― le pidió Roza en un murmullo, antes de embarcarse en la aventura de amamantar a nuestra hija por primera vez.

Eventualmente tuve que convencerla de ir a descansar. Nuestra hija, Anna, como habíamos decidido nombrarla, estaba disfrutando de un profundo sueño cuando la dejamos sobre la incubadora que sería su hogar durante los próximos días. También me sentía receloso por tener que dejarla, pero no podía transmitir esos miedos a Rose, ella ya estaba lidiando con mucho. Sabía, además, que la dejábamos en buenas manos, y que si el nerviosismo provocado por el distanciamiento resurgía en algún momento, siempre estábamos a dos pasos de distancia y podríamos regresar a ella.

Llegamos a la residencia de invitados donde nos había localizado Alberta por el tiempo que tuviéramos que residir en la academia, hasta que la situación con Anna se normalizara. Volver allí sin ella era desesperanzador, incluso si no éramos el tipo de padres que la habían estado esperando nueve meses, simplemente porque no conocíamos su existencia. Rose estaba atravesando una silenciosa angustia, podía verlo en cada expresión de su rostro. Era devastador. Podía imaginar su incertidumbre, porque yo mismo la sentía. La forma en que nos habíamos convertido en padres no era ideal, pero amábamos a esa niña, quizás tanto y más por las circunstancias que tuvo que atravesar para llegar a nosotros, y no volver con ella era desgarrador.

Pero mi deber consistía en proteger a Rose también. Tenía que recordarle sistemáticamente que ella acaba de dar a luz a un niño, que su cuerpo también estaba atravesando cambios profundos, que tenía que alimentarse y dormir. Hizo ambos, pero apenas lo necesario para poder estar en pie para la siguiente visita a nuestra hija.

La primera semana fue la peor. Cada día nuestro apego hacia Anna era más fuerte; esa conexión de la que hablaban estaba ahí, y tener que _destruirla_ varias veces en un día era demoledor. Cada vez que la dejábamos, aunque fuera por un par de horas, una parte nuestra se quedaba con ella.

El segundo día compartimos gran parte de las primeras doce horas con ella, pero al llegar la noche debíamos regresar a nuestra residencia temporal para dormir. Rose ponía el despertador cada cuatro horas, porque al igual que yo no podía concebir la idea de pasar casi diez horas lejos de ella. Incluso sabiendo que las enfermeras se encargarían de alimentarla mientras estuviéramos fuera, la ansiedad era terrible.

Pero sabía que para Rose era peor. Incluso si ella nunca había sabido que Anna estaba dentro de su vientre hasta que ya no lo estuvo, cada vez que se despedía de ella ―la mayor parte de las veces por insistencia mía o de las enfermeras, para que hiciera una pausa para descansar o comer algo― podía ver como su corazón se rompía.

Por las noches, al regresar a la unidad, lloraba tratando de convencerme que la dejara volver; estaba aterrada de algo, de todo quizás. Incluso solía tener pesadillas.

Su madre había estado varias veces es la enfermería, esperando la prueba que era su única razón para quedarse, y todas las veces la había acusado de no estar hecha para "esto" ―como llamaba a la maternidad―. Sus palabras eran duras, crueles incluso; y cada vez que Janine se interponía en nuestro camino, las dudas y los miedos que parecían comenzar a esfumarse resurgían en Roza. Miedo a ser mala madre, miedo a que algo le pasara a Anna cuando ella no la estaba viendo, miedo a que se la dieran a alguien más sin nuestro consentimiento.

Esa primera semana vivimos en el infierno. Durante el tiempo que pasábamos en el cuarto aislado con nuestra hija podíamos fingir que todo estaba bien, pero el resto del día seguíamos tan enganchados a ella, que lo que quedaba de nosotros era sólo una parte dormida, casi automatizada, que se encargaba de sobrevivir para poder volver a donde queríamos estar.

Como nos había dicho la enfermera amable, no nos podían restringir la entrada. Pero eventualmente el tiempo que podíamos dedicar a Anna, siendo que ella se encontraba más o menos separada del ambiente que constituía el resto de nuestra vida, era bastante limitado. Cada mañana temprano la visitábamos, Rose la alimentaba, y nos quedamos horas hablando con ella, jugando, dándole una baño con ayuda de las enfermeras o simplemente mirándola dormir. Pero las necesidades llamaban; siempre había que salir para tomar un baño, comer o dormir, y aunque podíamos casi vivir con eso, resultaba que la vida deslindada de Anna estaba demasiado interesada en conocernos. Cuando mi relación con Rose salió a la luz, y también nuestro milagro, las personas comenzaron a hablar. Pasamos horas enteras sentados delante de distintas personas que querían corroborar hasta que nivel de normas habíamos llegado a romper: las autoridades de la escuela, el Consejo de Guardianes, los padres furiosos, y más y más Moroi.

Al final del día estábamos agotados. Y yo estaba furioso porque los demás se empecinaban en seguir cargando problemas sobre los hombros de Rose. Quería que se recuperará, que se estableciera, que tuviera tiempo para ella y sus pensamientos, pero los demás no iban a dejar que nada de eso pasara. Cuando no era su madre era la directora, y cuando no, algún estudiante Moroi que había decidido dilatar sus vacaciones sólo para fastidiar.

Teníamos para nuestro agrado la increíble evolución que Anna estaba manifestando. Nos habían dicho que era una niña pequeña para su edad gestacional, y que los motivos podían ser varios, desde el tamaño del útero, el volumen del crecimiento del vientre durante el embarazo, la edad de la madre, e incluso algunas dificultades durante la gestación como una elevada presión arterial en la mujer. Sin importar qué fuera, algo provocó que el crecimiento en la matriz se detuviera, pero afortunadamente no se interpuso en el resto del desarrollo del bebé. Y nuestra bebé era fuerte, y como nosotros, tenía ganas de conocer su vida fuera del hospital. Para el final de la primera semana había ganado 350 gr. de los quinientos que necesitaba para ser liberada.

Así que uno de esos días fue cuando pensé que necesitábamos hacer algo para nosotros y nuestra hija, algo que dejara afuera al mundo externo, que nos permitiera sentirnos los padres felices que en realidad queríamos ser. Anna podría ser liberada en algún momento de esa nueva semana si seguía evolucionando como hasta ese entonces, pero incluso en ese caso se nos había advertido no abandonar la academia o realizar un viaje tan largo con ella, al menos hasta que superara el primer mes de vida. Así que teníamos que preparar la residencia donde nos instalábamos para que fuera cómoda para la bebé.

Ese día habíamos tenido una reunión con el Consejo de guardianes para evaluar nuestra condición. Frente a todas las desventajas que teníamos, como el juicio claro por nuestra "inapropiada conexión", la existencia de Anna significó nuestra salvación. Era paradójico, pero desde donde ellos veían la situación Anna era una muestra clara de nuestra intención de mantenernos juntos; que lo nuestro fuera más que una aventura indecente, que estuviéramos estableciéndonos como una familia, le daba a nuestras "acciones inmorales" cierto grado de respetabilidad. Y claro, que el examen de paternidad hubiese sido requisado por el Consejo ―bajo no sé que supuesta ley―, la confirmación que todos menos yo parecían necesitar, había traído una nueva ola de conmoción. Estaban cautivados con la historia, con el milagro, y aunque ninguno de esos estoicos guardianes lo fuera a reconocer, sentían una esperanza que nunca antes hubieran podido percibir. Así que fueron clementes.

Yo no podría volver a ejercer en St. Vladimir, aunque todos dejaron claro que no creían que fuera un peligro para ningún estudiante y que la decisión había sido tomada por las autoridades de la escuela y no el Consejo. No sabía si me sentía más triste o humillado; triste por no poder volver a pisar los terrenos que guardaban tanta vida y tantos recuerdos, y humillado porque se me considerase ese tipo de persona. Pero frente a eso, nos había ido muy bien. Podría seguir siendo un guardián, aunque no asignado a la princesa Dragomir, sino a Christian Ozera. Ellos no lo sabían, pero al querer castigarme dándome lo que consideraban un Moroi de categoría más baja, estaban resolviéndonos a Roza y a mi cientos de problemas. Christian era una opción más funcional, iba a estar mucho más establecido en la Corte que la princesa ―que iniciaría los estudios universitarios en breve― llevando adelante una clase de magia defensiva. Como nuevo padre esa era una oportunidad excepcional.

Rose tenía lo que llamamos más tarde "una misión especial" por mandato de la reina. Lo habían llamado "Programa de investigación sobre la concepción de dhampir´s puro", e implicaba precisamente eso. Investigar cómo había sido procreada nuestra hija. Nadie le impedía ser una guardiana, tomar un cargo como le correspondía a todos los recién egresados, pero todos creían que era una oportunidad única, la de averiguar a través de entrevistas gestionadas en la misma corte si existían otros bebés como Anna, la posibilidad de conocer nuevos Bendecidos por la sombra y usuarios espirituales; sería una tarea ardua y larga, pero le permitiría criar a nuestra hija y seguir trabajando al mismo tiempo.

Pensé que podría estar decepcionada, pero más que nada estaba aliviado. Lo entendía, porque la vida de una guardián no era muy compatible con la una madre. Y no era justo para una criatura, ser traída al mundo, a una familia que tenía sus vidas pendiendo de un hilo. Este proyecto llevaría años, tendría que investigar mucho primero, en libros de historia, en la vida real; debería hablar con cientos, con miles de personas, conocer a tantas con su don si los objetivos eran cumplidos; y también acompañar y ayudar a la Corte a reubicar a estas mujeres y sus niños en espacios más seguros, apoyándolas y guiándolas para encontrar trabajos más dignos de los que probablemente llevaban a cabo. La hipótesis general era que Anna no podía ser la primera, y si otros como ella existían, era muy probable que sus madres residieran en comunas dhampíricas.

Yo me sentía tan aliviado como ella. En su insistencia de trabajar, de no dedicarse exclusivamente a la maternidad, existía el temor adyacente que llegaba con quererla como lo hacía. Ahora no era sólo el amor de mi vida, la persona con la que había elegido pasar el resto de mi vida, sino también la madre de mi hija. La quería segura, pero no quería que se sintiera presionada a quedarse en casa y ser nada más que madre, que sintiera que la consideraba apta sólo para eso, porque ambos sabíamos que estaba hecha para ser y hacer grandes cosas. Este proyecto era un acuerdo excelente entre sus deseos y los míos.

Así que ambos estábamos felices, más que satisfechos. Nuestra vida comenzaba a ajustarse, a recuperarse la tranquilidad previa al sorpresivo nacimiento de Anna y la revelación de nuestra relación. Lo más importante, nuestra hija estaba cada día más saludable y fuerte, cada vez más cerca de dormir todas las noches entre nuestros brazos. Rose había retomado sus sesiones de terapia con Deirdre, lo que parecía hacerla sentirse más calma y segura con respecto a todo. Ambos teníamos un trabajo seguro esperando por nosotros en la Corte, lo que nos permitiría residir allí también. Poder proveer a mi familia de un hogar, seguridad y amor era más de lo que podría pedir.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra residencia ese día, ya tarde en el horario Moroi, demasiado emocionados para dormir, fue que me di cuenta de que no teníamos absolutamente nada para la bebé. Con cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas para nosotros, no tuvimos nueve meses, ni siquiera una semana previa al parto, para prepararnos para la llegada de nuestra hija. Así que conseguir las cosas para ella, como cualquier pareja corriente, era nuestro modo de festejar el buen camino que estaban tomando nuestras vidas. Nuestra vida juntos, como familia.

No podíamos salir de la academia, o no queríamos hacerlo teniendo a Anna aún en el hospital. Pero nos pasamos largas horas encargando en línea la interminable lista de cosas que necesitábamos. Algunas de ellas estaban destinada a nuestro primer mes con un bebé, el que tendríamos que vivir en la academia, el resto sería enviado directamente a la Corte, a nuestra residencia previamente seleccionada.

Y así fue como al día siguiente teníamos en medio de nuestra habitación una cantidad de cajas y paquetes que nos desbordaba. Una caja con lindas y pequeñas prendas de bebé: blancas batitas y pantalones, vestiditos de invierno, un par de abrigos, pijamas, enterizos, medias, guantes y gorritos. Otra caja con productos de limpieza, incluyendo los impredecibles pañales. Algunos biberones y chupetes, mantas, una cuna de madera, medicina para la fiebre y los cólicos para emergencia imprevistas, termómetro, una lámpara de luz leve para las noches, un cambiador, toallas, y otras muchas cosas que ninguno de los dos sabía que existía antes de eso.

Era un caos. Pero era un caos maravilloso.


	7. Milagros de última hora, parte 6

**Sexta parte- Pov Rose**

― ¿Has tenido sueños o pesadillas relacionadas con el nacimiento de tu bebé?― me preguntó Deirdre, la orientadora de la academia. Mis sesiones con ella habían acabado poco antes de la graduación, pero aparentemente todos creían que era necesario que las retomara desde que había atravesado una experiencia traumática. Hasta ese día ella no había mencionado a Anna o cualquier cosa relacionada con su llegada al mundo, por eso estaba algo sorprendida y nerviosa cuando finalmente sacó el tema.

― A veces― reconocí, después de pensarlo un rato.

― ¿Quieres hablarme de eso?― inquirió. Aparentemente no había perdido la costumbre de hablar sólo a través de preguntas. ― ¿Los sueños?

― Algunos son malos, otros no tanto. Casi nunca sueño con los hechos tal como sucedieron, o eso creo, ya que he olvidado algunas cosas. Pero algunos... bueno, algunos son muy diferentes. Los lugares cambian, a veces el desenlace es mucho menos afortunado que en la realidad― susurré, reprimiendo un escalofrío. ― A veces ella no lo logra. A veces... a veces vuelvo allí, al cuarto de baño, justo después de que naciera, y no puedo hacer nada mientras la observo...― La miré, esperando que hiciera otra pregunta o me permitiera marcharme, cualquier cosa para no decir la palabra.

― ¿Has tenido recuerdos de ese día? ¿O has evitado pensar en el nacimiento?

― Algunas cosas nunca se fueron, están muy vívidas. Pero hay otras tantas, detalles más que nada, que van llegando paulatinamente. No sé mucho de lo que pasó entre que nació Anna y llegó Dimitri. Recuerdo mucho, muy seguido, el estar allí, observándola tirada en piso, sin hacer nada. Y pienso que si Dimitri no hubiese llegado tan pronto como lo hizo, mi hija probablemente no estaría con vida.

― ¿Te sientes culpable debido a las circunstancias que rodean el nacimiento de tú hija?

― Claro. Yo no sé mucho sobre la maternidad, quiero decir, esto es muy nuevo para mí. Pero por lo que me han dicho, debería haberlo sabido.

― ¿Lo que te han dicho?

― Mi madre, en el hospital. Y he buscado información sobre esto―admití, algo avergonzada. ― Y todos los sitios decían lo mismo. Que las madres debían saber. Que las buenas madres saben, que no hay forma...

― ¿Y crees que no eres una buena madre porque tú no sabías?

― Es que es eso, ¿sabe? Sigo preguntándome si es verdad que no lo sabía. Intento recordar, repaso cada paso que he dado los últimos ocho meses. No consigo nada, pero me sigue obsesionando la idea de que exista la posibilidad de que en algún momento lo haya sospechado, al menos inconscientemente. Y si fue así, ¿por qué rechacé la idea? No sé. Tal vez no quería reconocerlo, porque reconocerlo haría todo real. Y quizás sabía que hacerlo real me impondría tomar una decisión, una decisión para la que no estaba lista.

― ¿Crees que de haberlo sabido, habrías elegido interrumpir el embarazo?

― Sé que de haberlo sabido tendría que haberlo dicho, y sé que muchas personas me hubieran aconsejado hacerlo, abortar. He pensado en eso también sabe, en qué hubiera ocurrido si todo hubiese sido diferente, si supiese. Y sigo creyendo que es muy probable que hubiese decidido interrumpir el embarazo. ― Reconocí, consciente de la forma en que mis manos temblaban con ansiedad. ― Y no puedo evitar pensar que eso, todo esto que ha ocurrido, era mi hija tratando de ocultarse de mí, para que no la hiriera, para que la dejara vivir.

― ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a la hospitalización de Anna?

― Triste, culpable. Me duele pensar que esté allí por mi culpa, por mi negligencia. Y nerviosa, todo el tiempo, porque a pesar de que ella esté evolucionando muy bien, sigo temiendo que las cosas salgan mal. Y enojada, por supuesto, porque esto está... es malo. Para Dimitri, para Anna, para nosotros... no es justo. ― Murmuré, con la voz temblorosa. ― Dimitri está todo el día preocupado por Anna, y por mí porque no dejo de preocuparme por Anna. Todo es difícil: dormir, comer, no se siente bien. He perdido interés en la mayor parte de las cosas que antes realizaba a diario, quiero estar sólo todo el día esperando alguna noticia sobre ella, visitándola o esperando la próxima visita.

― ¿Quieres hablarme de Anna?

― Anna― susurré, pensativa. Sonreí tristemente. Sentía esa extraña mezcla agridulce de sentimientos. El temor, el asombro, el enojo por como todo se produjo. Pero también era la alegría, el amor, ese apego familiar que se había formado casi de forma inmediata, ese cariño que me provocaba mirarla, la necesidad de protegerla. Todo eso le dije a la consejera.

― ¿Por qué crees que no reaccionaste cuando viste a tu bebé tirada en el suelo del baño?― preguntó, anotando algo en el mismo cuaderno de espiral de siempre.

― Yo... yo no tengo idea. Lo único que recuerdo es que pensé, por algún tiempo, que aquello no era mi bebé, que ni siquiera era un bebé. Quiero decir, no estaba muy segura― susurré, dándome cuenta por primera vez cuán cierto era lo que decía. Me encontraba otra vez allí, mirando fijamente a la criatura que a la vez no reconocía como criatura. Quizás fue el shock, pensé. ― Pero no. Recuerdo también que en determinado momento, justo antes de que pasara, pensé que iba a morir. Y pensé, pensé «bueno, al menos no voy a tener que lidiar con la culpa de haberlo matado», entonces no sé. No sé que es lo que pensé que estaba haciendo cuando no la recogí inmediatamente, cuando la deje allí, en el piso frío por... quizás diez minutos, hasta que Dimitri llegó.

― ¿Crees que inconscientemente no querías que ella viviera?

― ¿Qué? No. Yo quería que viviera. Yo sólo pensaba en que ella lo hiciera, incluso si yo no lo lograba.

― Entonces, ¿por qué te siente culpable?

― Porque... por todo. Por todo, ya sabe. No haber sabido, por hacer todas las cosas peligrosas que hice los últimos meses, por haber bebido esa noche, por haberla parido en un baño, por no tomarla en mis brazos, por pensar, no, por saber que en otras circunstancias no le habría dado la posibilidad de llegar hasta donde hoy llegó― susurré, algo furiosamente, con lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos. ― Porque ha estado cada día desde que llegó a este mundo durmiendo sola en una capsula, en una habitación lejos de todos. Porque casi muere, porque es tan pequeña, porque cuando salió de mi ni siquiera respiraba... por todo.

Deirdre me miró, diría que primera vez desde el inicio de esa sesión. Dejó su cuaderno a un lado, y la vi tomar algunos folletos de la mesa que tenia junto a ella.

― ¿Puedo contarte una historia?

― Supongo― dije, secándome los ojos con las mangas de mi suéter.

― Hace algún tiempo conocí a esta mujer. Ella estaba casada y lista para ser madre, lo deseaba mucho. Pero ese bebé tan deseado se hizo esperar. Por mucho tiempo ella seguía esperándolo, más cuando todos a su alrededor seguían preguntando para cuándo, más cuando observaba a su entorno, todas sus conocidas convirtiéndose en madres. Así que cuando varios años después de su matrimonio se hizo una prueba de embarazo y ésta dio positivo, estaba en realidad en las nubes. Ella y su pareja. Todo fue bastante bien, aumentaba de peso como debía, las nauseas matinales eran malas pero soportables. Le encantaba sentir la sensación de su hijo como revoloteando dentro de su vientre, incluso si era tan suave que ni siquiera su pareja era capaz de sentirlo. ― No sabía por qué me estaba contando eso, pero no dije nada, incluso si la ideal experiencia de una desconocida me hacía sentirme incluso peor que antes. Entonces comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos. ― Antojos, aumento de peso, aparentes movimientos fetales, cansancio, ausencia del periodo, y finalmente producción de leche. Todos síntomas del estado de preñez. Leche para un bebé que nunca la bebería.

― Oh, su bebé murió― dije, no necesitaba preguntar. Ya no sentía esa envidia imprevista que había sentido segundos antes.

― No. Su bebé nunca existió― me dijo, pasándome algunos de esos folletos que tomó con anterioridad. ― Nueve meses después "entró en trabajo de parto" y llegó al hospital, por primera vez desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada por una prueba casera, extrañamente. Las enfermeras la prepararon para el alumbramiento, pero cuando llegó el momento de monitorear al bebé a través de la imagen abdominal las enfermeras se dieron cuenta de que dentro de su vientre no había nada. Y que nunca lo había habido.

Abrí la boca, pensando qué decir, pero sólo atinaba a alternar mi mirada entre la doctora y los folletos que me había dado. Se podía leer "pseudociesis" en la cima del papel blanco, sobrio. ― Se llama pseudociesis, gestación utópica o embarazo psicológico. Es poco frecuente, sólo uno de cada veinte mil embarazos es psicológico. Se trata de una condición bastante curiosa, considerando que la mujer que lo padece, en el peor de los casos, puede llegar a vivir nueve meses imaginarios. Prepararse para un bebé que nunca llegará, ¿te imaginas lo traumático que puede llegar a ser? ― Se detuvo un momento, y luego continuó. ― El embarazo psicológico es, por decirlo de la forma más fácil posible, lo contrario al trastorno de negación de embarazo o embarazo críptico. Eso es lo que tú padeciste. Una patología que hace que las mujeres que están encinta no sean conscientes de su estado, a veces, hasta el momento de culminación del mismo. Como en el embarazo psicológico, la negación inconsciente del embarazo surge de una serie de estados psíquicos que se imponen sobre lo fisiológico. En los casos más extremos las mujeres no han tenido síntoma alguno que señalara una gestación: no hay distención del vientre― volvió a enumerar con sus manos como había hecho antes. ―, no hay una ausencia de los periodos mensuales, no hay nauseas, mareos, antojos, ni movimiento fetal. Algunas mujeres se realizan pruebas caseras y dan negativas; he oído de algunos casos en donde incluso la prueba de sangre tampoco detecta la gestación. Si alguno de estos síntomas se hace visible, la mujer fácilmente lo atribuye a otras causas _más probables_ que el embarazo, como la intoxicación alimenticia en caso de las nauseas, la menopausia en la ausencia del periodo si la mujer es mayor, la irregularidad de los ciclos en las más jóvenes, y así podríamos estar por horas.

» El embarazo psíquico y la negación del embarazo son don patologías graves. En los dos casos la psique se impone al cuerpo. Las sensaciones de miedo o deseo, ansiedad, temor, urgencia, todo lo que puede llegar a desencadenar la creación imaginaria de un falso embarazo o la negación rotunda de uno real, produce un descontrol de hormonas que produce u oculta síntomas. Pero incluso la sintomatización de un estado que no existe, no resulta tan complejo como la negación del embarazo. Es un trastorno mucho más grave, porque implica la existencia de un bebé que si es real. La creación de un falso embarazo (no voluntariamente) puede ser producto de la presión social a ser madre, la negación inconsciente de un embarazo puede deberse al temor al embarazo, a no estar preparada para ser madre, u otras causas.

»La negación puede ser parcial, cuando la mujer descubre su estado en algún momento entre los tres y los ocho meses de gestación. Pero hay situaciones de negación total, donde la gestación no es descubierta hasta que se desencadena el trabajo de parto. Llegar a un hospital y saber que estás a punto de dar a luz a un bebé puede ser traumático, pero dar a luz sola, en la calle, en el trabajo, en tu casa, en un baño, en un lugar público... bueno, eso es dramático. Sobre todo aquellos casos que acaban en tragedia, cuando la madre no reconoce a su bebé como un ser vivo, y lo desecha o lo mata. En esos casos extremos entran en un estado de psicosis producto del shock y del SEPT. Es un problema grave, sobre todo porque es mayormente ignorado por los especialistas obstétricos y la sociedad; cuando ocurre acusan a la mujer de loca, mentirosa, mala madre e incluso asesina.

» En los casos donde la madre sí logra atar ese vínculo con su hijo, la reacción es contraria a la agresión hacia el bebé. Culpa, sobreprotección suelen preceder al shock. Cuando tú viste a tu bebé en el piso del cuarto de baño dijiste que deseaste morir para no sentir la culpa de su muerte. Si pensaste en la muerte, pensaste en alguien con la capacidad de perder la vida, por lo tanto, pensante en alguien vivo. Reconociste a tu hijo como un bebé, y te sentiste culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando. Cuando no reconociste inmediatamente a tu hija y no la recogiste fue por el shock, o por la inexperiencia, porque ciertamente no sabías ni tenías porque saber qué hacer con un neonato que no se mueve, ni respira. Pero nunca pensaste en herir a tu hija, tú me lo dijiste. Y tus acciones, durante, inmediatamente después del parto y ahora mismo, demuestran que nunca tuviste la intención de que ella saliera lastimada. Y tampoco podías saber que estabas embarazada, porque esta patología elimina, bloquea u oculta los síntomas. Y si a esto le agregamos el hecho de que la concepción de tu hija fue excepcional, porque los dhampir son estériles o incompatibles entre ellos; por lo tanto se puede llegar a decir que no tenías motivos reales para creer que podías estar embarazada. Una mujer virgen no pensaría que está embarazada incluso si manifestara una gran parte de los síntomas de una gestación, una mujer que técnicamente no ha hecho nada para quedar embarazada, como por ejemplo, tener una pareja compatible genéticamente para procrear, tampoco lo haría. Mucho menos si esos síntomas simplemente no aparecen. Entonces, Rose, ¿Qué motivos tienes para sentirte culpable? ¿Por qué insistes en castigarte por algo que estaba fuera de tu control?

* * *

No recordaba con nitidez el día en que Anna llegó al mundo. Todo era borroso y confuso en mi memoria. Algunas cosas iban y venían, pero nada era determinante. Cuándo era posible para él, Dimitri me ayudaba a averiguar si algo que yo recordaba era real o producto de mi imaginación. Reconstruíamos juntos aquellos instantes. Deirdre me aconsejó no forzar mi memoria, para no "crear" falsos recuerdos. Me costaba aceptar eso, porque pese a nuestras sesiones todavía me esforzaba por redimirme por todo lo que había sucedido. No quería resignarme a la idea de que nunca tendría en mi memoria, como todas las otras madres, aquellos momentos inolvidables: el día del descubrimiento, las primeras pataditas, el parto. Dimitri insistía que no era necesario recordarlo, que quizás no recuperaría nunca esos momentos, pero que teníamos toda una vida por delante con nuestra hija para vivir —no recordar—, para construir momentos inolvidables: su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, su primera comida.

Así que una semana y cuatro días después del parto, todavía no recordaba grandes cosas. Pero ese día en particular, el día en que Anna salió del hospital, ese día no lo olvidaría nunca.

A la mañana, muy temprano, mucho antes de la hora en que sus exámenes estaban programados, me desperté a preparar las cosas para aquel día. Quería que fuera especial; no me di cuenta hasta más tarde que ya era lo suficientemente único. Tomé las prendas de bebé que Dimitri y yo habíamos seleccionado para ella: un hermoso vestido de algodón, un suéter de hilo, un gorrito y una par de medias. Todo blanco. Cómodo y agradable para el bebé.

Días antes habíamos recibido una caja con obsequios llegada desde Rusia. Era extraño y entrañable, la forma en que la familia de Dimitri nos había aceptado a Anna y a mí, sin reservas. No tuvimos tiempo de presentaciones antes de decirle a Olena que era una abuela, nuevamente, pero ella se abrazó a la idea, como si hubiera tenido más tiempo que nosotros para procesarlo. La caja estaba llena de cosas realmente necesarias para un recién nacido, algunas en las cuales ni Dimitri ni yo habíamos pensado. Pero allí también había algunas cosas únicas. Eran unas mantillas tejidas al _crochet,_ con patrones diversos y colores variados. Algunas tenían combinaciones más solemnes, distintas tonalidades de rosas y blancos, beige, colores suaves y sobrios; otras eran todo lo que esperaba de Rusia, combinaciones irregulares, de colores vivos, llamativos diseños. Algunas tenían cintas o flores tejidas de forma tridimensional. Dimitri y yo le habíamos conseguido algunas mantas de algodón y una de hilo, pero no era nada como aquello, las de Olena eran obras de arte.

Para aquel día elegí la más discreta, todavía hermosa más allá de las palabras. Era toda blanca, igual que la ropa que seleccionamos para la ocasión. Tenía rosas y hojas de hilo blanco tejidos sobre toda la manta, formando una segunda capa. Eso lo hacía super abrigado, y combinado con una sencilla manta de algodón era todo lo que necesitábamos. Era un día agradable, ni muy frío ni muy cálido. Todo parecía deslumbrar sólo para ella, para nuestra Anna.

Después de un desayuno rápido nos dirigimos hacia el hospital de la academia. Las enfermeras nos saludaron al entrar, ya acostumbradas a nuestra presencia. Eran amables y siempre estaban dispuestas a responder una o dos dudas que nos surgieran. Y lo más importante, cuidaban bien de Anna cuando no estábamos allí. Pero afortunadamente, ella estaba a cargo nuestro a partir de entonces. No sabía si sentirme alentada o aterrada por la perspectiva.

La habitación aislada estaba tan tranquila como siempre. Esta vez mi bebé estaba dormida, con uno de sus brazos extendido, las puntas de sus dedos rozando al osito de felpa marrón que había llevado para que tuviera algo nuestro durmiendo a su lado cada noche, algo que la hiciera sentir la calidez y protección que no le dábamos cuando estábamos lejos.

Casi cinco horas después la doctora y las enfermeras habían acabado de hacer todas las pruebas necesarias. Varios análisis con una pequeña extracción de sangre para realizar un seguimiento de la condición de Anna, así como un examen exhaustivo de su corazón y pulmones.

― Los hemos logrado― dijo más tarde una de las enfermeras, pasándome a nuestra bebé. Mi corazón dolía porque sabía que había estado las últimas horas siendo sometida a extracciones de sangre y exámenes rigurosos, pero me enorgullecía por lo fuerte que ella era. ― Una semana para ganar los primeros 350 gr necesarios, y ha ganado casi ciento cincuenta más en los últimos cinco días.

― Puedo sentirlo en mis brazos― susurré a mi bebé con una sonrisa, recordando cuan liviana era la primera vez que la había tenido en brazos. Cuando la vi por primera vez era una pequeña cosita, apenas mayor que mis dos manos juntas.

― ¿Es malo? ¿Que en la primera semana haya ganado tanto peso y en la mayor parte de la segunda no haya llegado ni a la mitad de eso?― inquirió Dimitri, siempre cauteloso. Pero en sus ojos había un brillo deslumbrante, extasiado por la resistencia de nuestra niña.

― El aumento de peso en los bebés es muy irregular, incluso es muy común que pierdan algo de él en la primeras semanas. Pero es importante que la mantengamos por encima de los dos mil gramos; ahora mismo está a casi doscientos gramos arriba de eso.

― ¿Qué pasaría si eso pasase? ― pregunté, alternando mi mirada entre Anna y la enfermera. ― Perder tanto peso como para volver donde estaba.

― No es muy probable. Podrá perder peso, pero no cantidades alarmantes. Vamos a monitorear su evolución durante todo el primer mes de vida. Y cuando estén en la corte van a seguir con un seguimiento cada semana hasta que el pediatra lo considere necesario. Nuestra meta ahora es llegar a los 2.500 gr. Quizás ella esté las próximas semanas ganando y perdiendo peso. En una semana y cinco días ella ha ganado casi quinientos gramos, pero eso no quiere decir que las próximas dos semanas vaya a alcanzar los más de trescientos gramos que necesita.

― ¿Qué debemos hacer por ella?― preguntó Dimitri. Nuestra Anna tenía uno de sus dedos sujeto fuertemente entre los suyos.

― En el primer mes de vida ocurren muchas cosas. Ella tendrá patrones de sueño y alimentación bastante irregulares, que se irán determinando más estables a medida que crezca. Lo ideal es respetar ambos según sus exigencias. Si duerme una hora más que de costumbre o un día bebé menos, no pasa nada. Mejor dejémosla decidir con respecto a ello, que por el momento las cosas vienen saliendo bien así― nos sonrió, señalando a nuestra pequeña Anna. Ciertamente todas las múltiples sesiones de alimentación y un buen sueño habían tenido efectos positivos en ella. ― Sé que muchos padres prefieren "acostumbrar" al niño desde los primeros días para que duerman en su propia habitación, pero les aconsejo que al menos durante el primer mes duerma cerca suyo, en la misma habitación de ser posible― nos aconsejó, aunque todos allí sabíamos que el problema con nosotros era que probablemente no la dejáramos fuera de nuestra vista hasta que fuera mayor de edad. ― Es más seguro y, además, puede facilitar el trabajo de ustedes. Cuanto menos distancia haya entre tú y la bebé, alimentarla o cambiarla será más fácil durante las noches. A partir de aquí hasta los tres meses, aproximadamente, aumentará entre unos ciento cincuenta y trescientos gramos a la semana, quizás más. No tendrán que permanecer en silencio, como se cree habitualmente, sino que dormirá con luces y personas a su alrededor; si tiene sueño dormirá sin importar el entorno, pero hay determinadas medidas que tomar, como no hacer ruidos bruscos y fuertes que puedan asustarla, no poner luces demasiado intensas cerca de ella y cosas así. ¿Qué más? Ella puede llegar a tener crisis de llanto, son totalmente comunes; no se agobien cuando ocurra. Muchas veces está relacionado con los cólicos. Eso es lo más importante por ahora, eventualmente descubrirás más cosas. Siempre puedes preguntarnos.

― ¿Cuándo debemos volver?

― Esta primera semana haremos un control diario, así que mañana a esta misma hora sería genial. A partir de la semana próxima tendremos chequeos con intervalos de entre dos y cinco días, y a partir del mes, hemos establecido una visita semanal con el pediatra de la Corte. Pero si surge algo, pueden traerla en cualquier momento― nos explicó.

Ese día nos llevamos a Anna a nuestra habitación. Era de un tamaño mayor que las habitaciones regulares de guardianes, así que estábamos agradecidos, porque era mucho más cómoda de lo que hubiese sido la que solía ser la habitación de Dimitri o mi propia habitación. Aunque un bebé, y principalmente uno del tamaño de Anna, no ocupaba mucho espacio, si lo hacían todas sus cosas.

Estábamos aterrados, incluso Dimitri, pero éramos felices. Esa noche apenas dormimos, y no tanto por las exigencias de Anna. Tenía miedo de todo: de no escucharla si lloraba, de que su respiración se detuviera, que estuviera durmiendo en una posición incómoda. Pasé gran parte de esa primera noche asegurándome que su pecho continuara subiendo y bajando a un ritmo normal.

Las cosas no fueron fáciles, pero nos estábamos adaptando bastante bien a la nueva realidad como una familia. Siempre había momentos más difíciles, como cuando tuvo hipo por primera vez y a mí casi me da un ataque de pánico. Creo que Dimitri estaba bastante divertido por mi actitud. En otra ocasión, una semana después de su salida del hospital, Dimitri tuvo que salir de la academia para buscar algunas provisiones para nosotros. Fueron las cinco horas más largas de mi vida. Anna estaba teniendo un muy mal día, y entonces tuvo una crisis de llanto que era incapaz de interpretar: ya estaba alimentada, cambiada, abrigada y no había forma de que se fuera a dormir. Recuerdo haber llamado a la enfermera, explicándole lo que estaba ocurriendo, y recuerdo que yo estaba sollozando incluso peor que ella cuando Dimitri llegó.

― ¿Roza?― me había preguntado Dimitri, dejando unas cuantas bolsas sobre el piso y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Caminó hasta donde yo estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de mi cuerpo, y con Anna durmiendo sobre mi pecho. Ella ya no lloraba, después de varias horas de llanto, pero yo lo hacía. Dimitri se sentó a mi lado, apoyando ambas manos en cada una de mis mejillas luego de dar una mirada a Anna. ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Mi madre tenía razón. Yo no la entiendo, no sé lo que necesita. ¿Cómo puedo ser su madre si ni siquiera puedo calmarla cuando llora?― había preguntado entre lágrimas.

― ¿Quieres decirme que ocurrió?― inquirió con tranquilidad.

― No dejaba de llorar― susurré, como si eso lo explicara todo. ― Durante horas. Y no sabía que había de malo en ella. La alimenté, la cambié, la abrigué y luego le quité algo de ropa porque era mucha... yo intenté un montón de cosas, pero ninguna era lo que ella quería. Así que llamé a la enfermera.

― ¿Qué dijo ella?― preguntó con preocupación, malinterpretando mi temperamento de ese día. ― ¿Le pasa algo?

― No, no es eso. Dijo que podrían ser cólicos. Me dijo que le diera algunos masajes, un baño o la envolviera. Así que acaricie su barriguita y se durmió pronto después eso. Pero la cosa es que yo no sabía... no supe lo que tenía, no la conozco, no la entiendo. Es justo como dijo mi madre, no tengo idea de qué hacer... soy terrible como madre...

― Oye, no. No digas eso. Eso no es cierto― me dijo con severidad, pero dejando un casto beso sobre mi frente. ― Tú eres la mejor madre que he conocido, Roza. Nadie la conoce mejor que tú. ¿Es que no recuerdas por todo lo que han pasado juntas? Sé que allí, en aquel cuarto de baño, eran ustedes dos solas. Sólo tú y ella luchando por vivir. Cuando se despierta en la noche tú la atiendes incluso antes de que comience a llorar. Y cuando llora puedes calmarla en un momento y hasta hacerla sonreír. Si hoy fue diferente es porque necesitaba algo que nunca antes había necesitado. ¿Cómo ibas a saber, Roza? Podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Pero tú hiciste todo lo que debías hacer, después de probar todo llamaste a la enfermera. No hay nada de malo en haber pedido ayuda a un profesional. No te hace eso una mala madre, bajo ningún aspecto.

Después de ese suceso las cosas comenzaron a ser más llevaderas. Todavía hacía días complicados, sobre todo cuando Anna no estaba siendo muy cooperativa. Pero estábamos bien, más que eso. Seguía convencida a ser la mejor persona posible para esa niña. Hablar con Deirdre y Dimitri ayudaba mucho a comprender los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, a aceptar mi papel en todo eso, a entender hasta dónde podría haber intervenido para que las cosas fuesen diferentes.

Saber que no era la única en el mundo a la que le había sucedido eso era un alivio. De hecho, había muchas, cientos, que estaban pasando por una situación similar. La consejera me ayudó a ponerme en contacto con dos mujeres, ambas humanas, que habían atravesado un embarazo críptico también. Una de ellas tenía apenas un par de años más que yo, y había dado a luz a su bebé de ahora cinco años en el asiento de su auto cuando tenía dieciséis años. La otra era una mujer mayor, ya madre de dos cuando su bebé sorpresa llegó a media madrugada justo en su cama y junto a su esposo. Hablábamos por teléfono o nos escribíamos casi a diario. Nos contábamos nuestras historias, yo evitando los detalles que estaban relacionados a nuestro mundo, pero permitiéndome ser abierta con cualquier aspecto relacionado a Anna y a su llegada a este mundo. Ellas siempre tenían algún consejo útil. Era fácil hablar con ellas. Nos entendíamos de una forma en que nadie más podía hacerlo, y nunca juzgábamos.

Pero Dimitri era la piedra angular de todo el proceso. Escuchar a otros diciendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto se sentía bien, pero escucharlo de él ayudaba. Yo no tenía duda en mí de que no podría haber hecho todo eso por mi cuenta. Lo sabía antes, pero entonces todo era más evidente. Él era el mejor compañero que podría haber elegido para estar a mi lado. Y era el mejor padre. Amaba a nuestra hija de un modo que valía la pena ver. Cuando ellos interactuaban el mundo alrededor desaparecía. Dimitri veneraba a nuestra hija, y yo creía que nuestra hija también estaba orgullosa de él.

Y Anna era maravillosa. Después de un mes a su lado me costaba imaginar que había existido un tiempo sin ella en mi vida. No estaba segura de muchas cosas en torno a la maternidad, todavía me asustaba fácilmente, las pesadillas seguían siendo frecuentes, y la culpa y las dudas eran parte de nuestra rutina. Pero estaba convencida que no tenerla en mi vida hubiese sido lo realmente malo. Me alegraba que hubiese llegado, aunque habría preferido que las cosas fuesen diferentes para nuestra familia. Pero cuando todo se reducía a tenerla o no, la elección siempre era ella.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A: Así que aquí está la primera historia de la colección reescrita. Para los que no sepan, esta historia y la posterior (que es una segunda versión de esta pero con Dimitri presente) esta inspirada en una serie bastante curiosa llamada** _ **I didn't know she was pregnant.**_

 **Para quienes hayan leído la versión original de esta historia notaran que he decidido cambiar muchas cosas. Lo mismo ocurrirá con las cinco historias de esta colección y con algunas de mis otras historias. También he decidido cambiar la clasificación, porque al releer el segundo capítulo me he dado cuenta de que puede llegar a ser algo... perturbador.**

 **Así que eso es todo por hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.**


	8. Nacida en la oscuridad, parte 1

**2- Nacida en la oscuridad**

 ** _24 de octubre de 1897_** _. Las criaturas nocturnas observaban en silencio, oyendo los sollozos bajos de la joven que esquivaba sin gracia las ramas de los arboles. El frío de la noche erizaba el bello de la piel de la desconocida. Excepto su llanto seco y sus pasos vacilantes, el bosque estaba mudo._

 _Pero los animales no se dejaban engañar por el silencio; su presencia invisible era amenazante. Podían sentir su furia, su desbordante odio. Asustados, se quedaron agazapados en la noche, entre los arbustos, en la cima de los arboles, mirando aterrados la joven vida inocente que estaba a punto de terminar. Se vieron obligados a ser testigo del horripilante secreto. En la penumbra de la noche la vieron luchar, rogar y dar su último suspiro. Y cuando todo acabó, lo vieron a él; lo vieron borrar las huellas de sus pecados y caer de rodillas junto a la improvisada tumba de cemento, rocas y agua. Cuando él se marchó, creyeron que la pesadilla había terminado. Pero los gritos aterrados y suplicantes no se detuvieron. Hora tras hora durante las siguientes siete noches pudieron oírla llorar, gritar y rezar._

 ** _24 de octubre de 2016._** _Cada año, los alumnos de St. Vladimir se envisten del misticismo y los secretos de los rituales de La semana de los misterios que culmina la noche de halloween. Las fiestas tradicionales en honor a sus santidades, los ritos de invocación, las noches de hoguera recitando en verso y prosa las leyendas de sus territorios. Cada año, Rose se despega de su escepticismo y se infunde del entusiasmo general de las festividades._

 _Pero este año es diferente. Tiene mucho que cargar sobre sus hombros: con un bebé en camino y la ineludible necesidad de graduarse, frente al rechazo generalizado y las trabas que ponen en su camino, pensar en fiestas de disfraces y cuentos de terror no está entre sus prioridades. Sin embargo, cuando los estudiantes comienzan a morir aparentemente siguiendo un siniestro patrón relacionado al ritual tradicional de la primera noche de La semana de los misterios, Rose se ve envuelta en un círculo macabro de sacrificios y secretos._

 _Mientras Rose lucha por no perder la vida o la cordura, ella descubre que los acontecimientos que están sacudiendo su tranquilo mundo se remontan a una enigmática y terrorífica historia de más de cien años de antigüedad, con la que ella misma guarda una íntima relación._

 **I**

 **Lunes 24 de octubre**

 **Primer día: El ritual**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que su vida había tomado un rumbo diferente al del carril planificado. No se consideraba una víctima por eso, siempre supo que las cosas no podrían mantenerse en las sombras por mucho tiempo, y aún así aceptó seguir adelante. No había esperado que las personas tomaran bien su relación con Dimitri, sabía que habría resistencia por parte de la mayoría. Pero tenían planes, y la noticia del bebé había echado tierra sobre todo eso. Tendría que haber sucedido después de la graduación, nunca imaginó que ocurriría tan pronto. No estaba lista para lidiar con las _cosas_ cuando las _cosas_ se hicieron públicas, y hubiese preferido seguir manteniendo todo bajo las rocas a pesar de los cambios, pero el insistente crecimiento de su vientre no se lo habría permitido.

Dimitri tampoco. La amaba demasiado. Y amaba aún más al hijo que esperaban. Nunca le hubiese dejado mantener en secreto la gestación y arriesgar su salud y la vida del niño. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo el mundo conociera la noticia.

Dimitri había estado allí el día en que se enteró del pequeño polizón que habitaba su cuerpo. Estuvo allí antes de eso, cuando se desmayó en la clase de combate de Stan Alto. Y lo supo incluso antes que ella misma. Lo aceptó antes que cualquiera. Y amó a su hijo desde el primer momento. Por eso no estaba sorprendida de lo sobreprotector que resultó ser.

Él nunca dudó. A pesar de las creencias que todos los miembros de su sociedad tenían internalizadas sobre la concepción de las razas. Los dhampir no podían procrear juntos. Era una de las normas pilares que constituían el sistema Moroi. Su peculiar caso le había hecho una amenaza tangible para los cimientos de ese mismo sistema, y el blanco de odio de la mayor parte de los miembros que lo componían.

Casi desde el inicio el repudio fue evidente. Al comienzo pensó que, como todos los adolescentes, sólo se estaban aprovechando del cotilleo de momento, explotándolo al máximo y siendo maliciosos porque esa era su naturaleza. Pero la crueldad no tuvo límites. Y cuando la noticia dejo de ser una primicia, más de siete meses después, y las miradas de asco, sospecha y desprecio continuaron, supo que sus elecciones la perseguirían por siempre en la forma del rechazo de su propia gente.

Así que había tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse a las miradas acusatorias, a los susurros e insultos, y a las cien mil maneras en que cada día demostraban frente a sus ojos y con el mayor descaro todo lo que pensaban de ella y del niño que guardaba en su vientre. Había tenido el tiempo y el apoyo de Dimitri. Pero todavía dolía como la primera vez que había oído a un pequeño clan de reales Moroi decir que su hijo era un engendro del mal que traería la ruina a su mundo. Aún hería tanto como el calor en su piel, como las amenazas heladas y el repudio que se hizo rutina.

Si hubiera podido elegir, se habría ido hace mucho tiempo. Pero Dimitri y su madre insistieron en que debía graduarse. Incluso si luego decidía no ser una guardiana ellos querían que tuviera todas las opciones abiertas. Si perdía el año, nunca podría volver a retomar su entrenamiento. Eso también les daba tiempo de solucionar algunas cosas, como dónde vivirían una vez que dejaran atrás St. Vladimir y el bebé llegara.

Dimitri no sabía cuán lejos habían llegado algunos de los estudiantes. Al menos, no tenía conocimiento más que del incidente del cuarto de baño, y ella se esforzó mucho en convencerlo que todo aquello había quedado atrás. Él estaba dando tanto de si, por ella y por el bebé que tenían en camino, estaba lidiando con los juicios de la gente que los rodeaba, estaba dejando ir mucho y acostumbrándose fácilmente a tanto, tratando de solucionar todos los inconvenientes que ella había llevado a su vida, sin quejarse ni pedir nada a cambio, que no creía justo que él tuviera que cargar con más sobre su espalda. Esa era su pelea, y no dejaría que Dimitri la luchara por ella.

Y la única manera de evitar que eso pasara era ocultándole la realidad.

Por eso todavía estaban allí. Por eso seguía aguantando.

Sin embargo, no todos los días eran malos. Realmente era feliz con Dimitri a su lado. Y cada día, la perspectiva de ser madre la asustaba menos y la emocionaba más. Cada segundo, el amor que sentía por su hijo era más abrumador.

Cuando estaba en la cafetería y podía oír los susurros a su espalda, Dimitri siempre llegaba para asegurarse de que estuviera alimentándose de manera "correcta" y que no se olvidara de tomar sus vitaminas. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos después de un largo día de clases e indirectas, él estaba allí, esperando para llevarla hasta la cama y arroparla para ir a dormir. Cuando en la mañana despertaba y pensaba con pesimismo en el día que se avecinaba, él colocaba una bandeja de desayuno sobre su cama y preparaba el agua tibia para su ritual de baño, y eso sólo le daba ánimos. Él siempre estaba allí, siendo sus pies cuando no sentía ganas de levantarse.

De todas las decisiones que Kirova había tomado con respecto a ellos y su hijo, la de enviarlos a un lugar alejado del campus para calmar el estado de ánimo de todos había sido la mejor. Así fue como terminaron en la misma cabaña del bosque en la concibieron a su bebé. Cuando llegaba allí cada vez que el horario Moroi terminaba, iniciaba la parte más feliz de su día. Las cenas tranquilas con Dimitri en la cama, los largos baños antes de irse a dormir, las conversaciones a oscuras mientras él la sostenía en sus brazos y los cubría a ambos con las sábanas. Eso era la perfección. Allí, en su propia burbuja de ignorancia, mientras analizaban a tentativas su futuro, algo incierto, pero de alguna manera curiosa fuertemente determinado. No sabían mucho de nada, ni lo que ocurriría al día siguiente ni dos horas después, pero podían predecir que cualquiera fuese su destino, sería uno al lado del otro.

 **XxXxX**

* * *

La celebración pagana de noche de brujas no era un motivo oficial de la academia ni de la sociedad Moroi, debido a que las principales familias Moroi eran de raíces religiosas provenientes del catolicismo ortodoxo. Pero los estudiantes de la escuela solían hacer de esas festividades una tradición no oficial del estudiantado.

La perspectiva del mundo vampírico sobre la noche de halloween distaba bastante de la visión humana. Mientras los últimos podían "jugar a creer" una noche, la sociedad Moroi era bastante consciente de lo que la oscuridad escondía realmente. La noche de halloween, era además, la que los conteos anuales mostraban con una mayor tasa de muertes por Strigoi. Las tradiciones humanas tenían una naturaleza riesgosa, así que cuando no se mataban entre ellos por extremos sacrificios, poco comunes pero no inexistentes, estaban entregándose por pura inconsciencia a una muerte brutal a manos de los Strigoi.

Los Moroi y Dhampir sabían cuán ridículo y peligroso era salir durante la noche con el único y poco útil fin de conseguir dulces. Así que permanecían a salvo y ejecutaban sus propias formas de celebrar el terror. Su existencia no los hacía creer más en las criaturas fantásticas de las historias de terror del mundo humano, pero ellos tenían sus propias leyendas plagadas de misterios y enigmas.

Los estudiantes de St. Vladimir estaban particularmente interesados en la historia de la niña del Pozo, la historia explotada por las matronas del edificio de primaria cada noche para hacer que los niños se fuesen a dormir.

— Por lo tanto, hemos establecido que las leyendas urbanas se caracterizan por ser narraciones de hechos sobrenaturales, que son transmitidas de forma oral. ¿Cómo pueden asociar la historia de Annahya Ivanova a los rasgos supersticiosos de la leyenda? ¿Cuándo la historia de la vida y muerte de este peculiar personaje se convierte concretamente en una leyenda? Sabemos que las leyendas urbanas tienden a originarse en el seno de hechos verídicos que son llevados al límite de lo inverosímil. ¿En qué suceso particular de la vida de Annahya se puede ver esto?— preguntó la profesora Lakert la _mañana_ del veinticuatro de octubre.

— Ella realmente vivió. Fue su muerte, o la ausencia de un cuerpo luego de su desaparición lo que dio inicio a todas las historias— dijo Vasilisa, inmediatamente después de levantar su mano. — Podemos establecer casi de forma muy precisa la veracidad de su existencia. Hay datos muy concretos como su información de nacimiento, sus múltiples residencias, su acta de matrimonio, que nos permiten saber esto, no todo en la historia es falso. La leyenda inicia cuando las historias que hablan de ella comienzan a contener elementos sobrenaturales, cómo el pozo o los fantasmas.

— ¿Por qué creen que estas historias tienen tanta credibilidad para algunos? ¿Por qué tienen tanta permanencia? Incluso después de más de un siglo la gente continúa hablando de Annahya, el misterio tras su desaparición, las teorías sobre su muerte.

— Porque explican, aunque no de forma lógica, todas las inconsistencias de su ausencia. Annahya tenía veinte años y estaba felizmente casada. No tenía ningún sentido que hubiese huido como dijo su esposo. Y entonces, cuando él se suicidó, las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control. La gente dijo que lo hizo porque estaba seguro de que ella estaba muerta, que no tenía esperanzas de hallarla con vida— continuó la muchacha. —La historia del pozo es una entre los muchos disparates que se han dicho acerca de ella. No tiene ninguna base sólida sobre la que asentarse. Suponiendo que ciertamente los Strigoi la atacaron como a su compañero de guardia esa noche, ¿por qué la tirarían a un pozo? ¿Cómo sabía la gente que en realidad estaba viva cuando fue arrojada allí? Y no es para nada viable que una chica herida sobreviviera los siete días que establece la leyenda; sin comida, agua... no habría durado dos días.

— Y luego están los fantasmas, ¿cierto? ¿Qué pueden decirme acerca de eso?

— Se dice que cada determinada cantidad de años el espíritu de Annahya comienza a asechar los territorios cercanos al lugar de su muerte, que se presume fue cerca de aquí. De hecho, el pozo de agua donde supuestamente fue arrojado su cuerpo está dentro de los límites de la academia, aunque ahora el bosque lo esconde en alguna parte.

— ¿Y qué creen que pasó con ella? La verdadera historia— preguntó la profesora.

— Quizás se marchó con alguien, quizás intentó huir de los Strigoi y acabo perdida en alguna parte. Hay cientos de posibilidades más factibles que la conocida...

— Y ustedes van a desarrollar esas posibilidades para la próxima clase— dijo la mujer. Era una Moroi de mediana edad, que llevaba más de una década dando la clase de Literatura de último año. Ya estaba acostumbrada al rechazo generalizado del estudiantado por su asignatura, así que no se inmutó cuando oyó el coro de suspiros y quejas a su alrededor. — Y va a ser un trabajo con algún grado de seriedad, parte muy importante de su calificación final. Lo que significa que no pueden traerme una copia literal de los textos, porque yo soy capaz de seleccionar y leer información por mi cuenta; ¿quedo claro, señor Zeklos? Necesitan poner su imaginación en marcha, pero sin dejar de lado los hechos concretos. Así que para la primera hora de la próxima clase quiero sobre mi escritorio un informe individual sobre el personaje de Annahya Ivanova, su historia y las leyendas que giran en torno a su persona, y sus propias teorías. Necesitaran meterse de lleno en su vida.

 **XxXxX**

* * *

— Genial. Ahora nos mandan a hacer tareas sobre fantasmas. Esta escuela es cada día un poco más extraña. — susurró Rose, mientras intentaba seguir el paso de sus compañeros. Vasilisa caminaba junto a ella, paciente, tanto de su velocidad como de su ya familiar tendencia a quejarse. — Después dicen que soy la loca.

— Me parece una actividad interesante— expresó con cuidado. Christian se giró y miró sobre su hombro, dándole una mirada exasperada. Todos sabían que el delicado estado de ánimo de Rose fluctuaba entre lo pacifico y lo sumamente desagradable en un periodo corto de tiempo desde que había entrado en el segundo trimestre, y ahora que estaba a menos de un mes de dar a luz nadie quería fastidiarla por un inútil trabajo para clase. — ¡Podemos empezar mañana! Te ayudaré. Iremos juntas a la biblioteca. Necesitas muchos créditos para graduarte, ya que te has perdido algunas clases. Así que no debes desaprovechar esta oportunidad, Rose. No si quieres graduarte a tiempo para la llegada del bebé. ¿Por cierto? ¿Qué sabes de él?

— No mucho más que la última vez que me preguntaste, que fue ayer. Aún no se deja ver. Tenemos nuestra próxima cita el viernes y con algo de colaboración de su parte, Dimitri y yo podremos saber qué es. — Murmuró, tambaleándose para doblar uno de los pasillos. Las personas en su camino la miraban con descaro, pero ya estaba resignada a la idea de que su embarazo fuese el problema actual de toda la sociedad Moroi. Ya había soportado varias charlas incomodas y ofensivas con los profesores, con la directora, con muchas personas que ni conocía. Miradas soberbias y comentarios maliciosos no iban a derribarla. Sólo tenía que resistir un par de semanas más. — Aparte de eso, ha estado muy activo los últimos días.

— Me encantaría poder sentirlo, pero ese bebé siempre despierta cuando ya todos estamos durmiendo...

— No me lo recuerdes— suspiró con frustración. — Me encantaría que me dejara dormir.

— Disfrútalo ahora. Según dicen, es peor cuando nacen— se burló Christian. — Y si es tú hijo...

— ¡Oye! ¿Vendrás a la fogata de esta noche?— Lo interrumpió la muchacha, avecinando una tormenta de parte de su amiga. — Será tan divertido...

— No lo sé Liss. Estoy tan cansada; sólo quiero llegar a mi cama y acurrucarme junto a Dimitri— dijo, frotándose el vientre. — Además, tengo que hablarlo con él. No le gusta que ande sola por ahí desde... bueno, ya sabes.

— Él puede venir...

— No lo sé Liss— repitió, no sintiéndose demasiado emocionada por la perspectiva de pasar las próximas horas sentada en un piso, en la noche fría, y sin el cobijo al que Dimitri la había acostumbrado. — Él ha estado de turno las últimas veinticuatro horas.

— No quiero ir sola.

— No tienes piedad por nosotros— la acusó, señalando su vientre. — Vamos, vamos. Dimitri está esperando— dijo, señalando al hombre unos metros más allá. Saber que siempre estaría allí, esperándola para reconfortarla después de un largo día, hacía que valiera la pena.

— Camarada— susurró, aceptando el cálido abrazo que la envolvía.

— Roza— murmuró en su cabello. No había personas cerca, más que sus amigos, y dos guardianes. Estos últimos se habían tomado la noticia de una manera bastante neutral, no se mostraban públicamente muy emocionados al respecto, pero tampoco evidenciaban rechazo. Algunas de las pocas guardianas del campus, incluso, habían tomado una actitud protectora con ella. Siendo las mujeres dhampir tan escasas en la "legitima" parte de la sociedad Moroi, ellas tendían a refugiarse unas en las otras. — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cansada? ¿Hambrienta?

— Sí a ambos, camarada. — Suspiró, alejándose un poco. — ¿Ya podemos irnos?

 _—_ Podemos. Vamos, vamos a alimentar a esta criatura— anunció, colocando una mano protectora en la parte baja de su espalda.

— ¿Nos vemos más tarde, Rose?— preguntó Vasilisa.

— No lo sé. Lo pensaré— respondió sonriendo, mientras veía a la Moroi rubia alejándose a su propia clase. Varias semanas atrás, ella también habría tenido que continuar la jornada, como su amiga. El horario escolar Moroi tenía dos periodos; mientras que en el primero Moroi y dhampir compartían algunas asignaturas, en la última etapa, los dhampir estaban exclusivamente involucrados en el combate. Ahora, con un vientre bastante pesado, y una movilidad motriz bien limitada, mientras su amiga se dirigía a su clase de Bases del control elemental, ella se iba a descansar. Las únicas materias del segundo periodo en las que aún era regular eran teoría, y desafortunadamente para ella, un cincuenta por ciento de ellas eran dictadas por el mismo profesor: Stan Alto.

Por un tiempo continuó concurriendo a las clases de combate, hasta que fueron demasiado extenuantes, y tanto la doctora Olendzki como Dimitri intervinieron. Hasta unas semanas antes aún tenía algunas muy leves prácticas a cargo de Dimitri, quién procuraba nunca sobrepasar sus límites.

— ¿Dónde irás?— preguntó con curiosidad, mientras caminaban en dirección a los límites del campus. Después de unos pocos minutos, la cabaña apareció frente a ellos, rodeada de arboles.

— A ningún lado, si puedo evitarlo— río con cansancio. Él la miró curiosamente. — Lissa quiere que me una a la fogata, pero ves, es lo menos que quiero hacer. Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, en lugar de jugar a la _ouija_ , o lo que sea que vayan a hacer este año.

— Me encantaría quedarme contigo también, Roza. Pero de eso iba a hablarte. Emil tiene que resolver algunos asuntos con Kirova, y me pidió que cubriera su turno. — dijo, vacilante. Sabía que le molestaba la idea de dejarla sola, así que se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. Él se estaba esforzando mucho para construir un futuro estable para ella y su bebé, lo mínimo que podía hacer era estar a su lado en todo momento y en cada decisión. — Tengo el área de la fogata.

— Entonces, no se diga más. Yo iré también... Así Lissa estará feliz, y no me mirará con esa cara suya de cachorrito pateado y abandonado bajo la lluvia mañana cuando la vea en clases.

— Pero estás agotada. Querías acostarte, Roza...— empezó, con una advertencia protectora.

— Sólo será un rato más. Además quería quedarme para estar contigo, y así podré estar contigo y complacer a Lissa. No sé a ti, pero a mí me parece una idea estupenda...

— A mi no tanto. Necesitas tomarte las cosas con calma a esta altura. Ya has oído al médico.

— El bebé está de acuerdo conmigo, así que ganamos por mayoría— le dijo, tratando de ponerse de puntillas para llegar a sus labios. Después de un par de intentos lo miró con el ceño fruncido. — Colabora, camarada, esto es cruel.

— Eso— dijo aludiendo a su anterior discusión. Sonaba serio, pero tenía una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro. — No estaba puesto a votación.

— Quiero ir, no quiero quedarme sola... por favor, volveré cuando lo hagas. O antes, si se hace muy tarde— pidió, besando la parte baja de su barbilla. — ¿Por favor, camarada?

— De acuerdo— cedió después de un rato, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, y tratando de atraerla cuanto el vientre que los separaba le permitiera. — Pero faltan dos horas para eso. ¿Qué te parece un baño y algo de comida?— Ella asintió, entusiasmada ante la mención del alimento.

Él la guío al interior de la cabaña, casi como si ella no conociera el camino o como si estuviera alerta frente a una posible amenaza. Rose no se preocupó, porque sabía que esa era su normal actitud desde que habían descubierto la existencia de su "pequeño camarada", como ella lo llamaba. Siempre parecía asustado de todo; de que algo pudiese pasarle a ella o al niño, de tenerlos fuera de su vista, de pestañear y que durante ese segundo pudiera perderlos para siempre. Por eso lo dejaba ser, actuar de su forma híper protectora, si eso lo hacía sentirse más seguro y en paz.

— ¿Baño o comida primero?— preguntó Dimitri, mientras cerraba la puerta de la cabaña detrás de ellos.

— Uff, baño— respondió, estirando su ropa lejos del cuerpo. — Estoy hirviendo.

Las temperaturas eran bastante bajas en aquella época del año, sobre todo en medio de las laderas de Montana. Así como el verano era devastadoramente caluroso, el otoño lluvioso y el invierno helado eran una cuestión bastante notable. Pero desde que había ingresado en al tercer trimestre, su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo con el clima. Si bien aún sentía frío si las temperaturas descendían demasiado, la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía cálida. Durante las noches tenía que apartar las mantas que Dimitri al acostarse acomodaba tan diligentemente, porque sentía que todo su cuerpo sudoroso se pegaba a ellas de manera incomoda.

Dimitri asintió, acercándose a ella. — De acuerdo, baño primero— consintió, flexionando sus rodillas para estar a su altura. Tomó el extremo inferior de su vestido, prácticamente una de las pocas prendas que toleraba por esos días, y lo pasó por encima de su cabeza. Ella ya había lanzado su suéter en algún lado de la habitación. — Iré a preparar el agua.

Rose asintió, apoyando su espalda y su cabeza sobre la cama, dejando que sus pies colgaran. Así fue como Dimitri la encontró al regresar, sus ojos medio cerrados por el sueño. — ¿Que no estás cansada, me decías?— la molestó, sentándose junto a ella, sabiendo que sin su ayuda tendría dificultades para salir de la cama.

— Se me irá una vez que me bañe— le aseguró, estirando sus brazos en busca de apoyo.

Después del baño que se extendió hasta que el agua de la bañera estaba fría, ambos se sentaron sobre la cama, compartiendo la concienzuda cena que había preparado él. Dimitri se encargó, poco después de que descubrieran el embarazo, de pedir a la doctora Olendzki y al obstetra de la academia, una lista con los alimentos que debía consumir y aquellos que debía eliminar de su dieta en lo que durara la gestación. Se había asegurado de seguir muy rigurosamente los preceptos de los especialistas. La mencionada lista estaba sujeta a la heladero con un imán, aunque Rose sabía que él se había aprendido de memoria cada uno de los alimentos que contenía.

Ella no sabía cocinar. Después de algunos intentos de ayudar a Dimitri, había quedado claro que la cocina era un área del cuál era aconsejable mantenerla lejos. Así que fue Dimitri el encargado de preparar la cena y los desayunos. Y aunque generalmente almorzaba en la cafetería, porque inmediatamente después debía volver a clase, él siempre tenía algún agregado saludable o algo para media tarde que dejaba preparado la noche previa: un emparedado de atún y queso, una ensalada de fruta, alguna tartaleta de verduras y pollo. También había insistido en que se hidratara con frecuencia, así que la hacía llevar una botella de agua encima; botella que él se encargaba en reemplazar cada dos horas al menos.

— ¿Estás segura de que no prefieres quedarte?— le susurró Dimitri, notando la forma en que sus pestañas se sacudían cada pocos segundos, luchando con el sueño. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en pecho, mientras él deslizaba las palmas de sus manos, frotando círculos en su vientre. — Sólo faltan diez minutos para mi turno y la fogata, y parece que no pudieras mantener los ojos abiertos, Roza.

— Segura. No tengo sueño— insistió, a la vez que bostezaba contra su pecho. Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza por su tozudez.

Cuando llegaron a la reunión que estaba gestándose en el interior, casi en los límites que separaban el campus desierto de los bosque frondosos, muchos estudiantes Moroi y dhampir estaban ya ubicados en torno a una pequeña fogata. Los horarios escolares y el toque de queda se modificaban un poco durante la semana de los misterios, de modo que la celebración de cada día pudiese llevarse a cabo pocas horas antes del amanecer. Así que aún era de noche, o media madrugada, cuando llegaron allí. El aire estaba frío, y Rose ya estaba arrepintiéndose de no haber tomado un suéter cuando sintió que las manos de Dimitri depositaban la cálida tela de su abrigo de vaquero sobre sus hombros. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa justo antes de tener que apartarse en dirección a la fogata. Él se estaba quedando un poco atrás, junto con los otros guardianes a cargo de la seguridad.

Lissa sonrió con satisfacción cuando la vio acercarse. Se puso de pie, dándole un apretado abrazo y una mirada de de complacencia. — Sabía que vendrías.

— Uff, ya me arrepentí— dijo, mirando al círculo de aficionados alrededor de la fogata.

— Vamos, te he guardado un hueco para que participes...

— Eh, ¿qué? No— manifestó con rechazo. — No me harás formar parte de esta ridiculez, ¿cierto?

— Por favor— dijo la Moroi, llevando su labio inferior por encima del otro, dando una mirada que sólo acreditaba compasión como respuesta. — ¿Rose?

— De acuerdo— suspiró, con una mezcla de exasperación y diversión. — Pero deja de hacer eso. Vamos, necesito sentarme.

Sentarse implicó, literalmente, acabar sobre el césped del campus. Ella sabía que más tarde tendría problemas con su espalda, pero la sonrisa aniñada e inocente de Lissa no le permitiría irse de allí. Christian las estaba esperando, y Adrian se les unió sólo unos momentos después. Para cuando los últimos interesados en el ritual llegaron, los tres Moroi autoproclamados líderes de la Semana de los misterios ya estaban repartiendo velas y esparciendo sal a su alrededor.

— Genial. Acabo de caer en una mala película de terror para adolescentes— susurró para sí misma. Miró a Adrian, que estaba a su lado, viéndola con diversión. Ella señaló su vientre. — Yo solía ser más tolerante a la estupidez, y luego llegó él, y ya sabes como estoy ahora, todo el tiempo.

— Lo sé. Estaba ahí cuando le lanzaste un plato a Christian por la cabeza después de que hiciera algunos comentarios sobre tu apetito, pequeña dhampir— se río con ganas, sólo deteniéndose un segundo, para guiñarle un ojo a la muchacha Moroi de las velas. — Vanesa.

— Era de plástico. Y se lo tenía merecido. — insistió Rose, tomando su propia vela. Miró a Adrian y luego a la muchacha que se marchaba. — Dormiste con ella, ¿cierto?

— No, no lo hice. Vannesa tiene a alguien.

— ¿Y desde cuándo eso es un impedimento para ti? Hace tres semanas estabas tratando de convencerme de hacer una escapada contigo... y yo estoy embarazada, de otra persona— Lo miró con incredulidad, mientras él asentía con una expresión risueña y presumida.

— Tienes razón. No va por ahí. Es sólo que Vanesa no es como las otras chicas, ella no está interesada en los chicos. Sí, tiene un novio, o algo ligeramente parecido a eso. Pero Jason está metido en las mismas cosas. Esto que para ti y para mí no es nada más que un juego, es bastante serio para ella. Está algo loca. No como tú; tu locura es más o menos entrañable pequeña dhampir, tu locura, de alguna manera, me atrae; la de ella me mantiene lejos.

— Ehh... ¿gracias?— susurró, dándole una mirada más a la Moroi. Ya estaba lejos, sentada en el círculo justo enfrente de ella. Lo único que las mantenía separadas eran las llamas de la fogata. Junto a ella había un Moroi, bastante joven. Nada en su postura ni en su mirada evidenciaban una cercanía particular con la Moroi, pero cuando Adrian susurró su nombre supo que era el mencionado "novio", Jason.

El resto de las personas en el círculo eran más o menos conocidos para Rose; podía ver a Jillian Mastrano, hablando animadamente con uno de sus compañeros novicios, Eddie Castile, y con ellos Meredith, una de las pocas dhampir mujeres que quedaban en la academia. No había muchos novatos allí, notó con curiosidad. Cuatro o cinco, como mucho, incluyéndola. El resto de los presentes eran Moroi, de entre los cuales sólo reconoció a Camille Conta, Ralf Sarkozy y Jesse Zeklos.

— ¿Has hecho esto antes?— preguntó Adrian, sosteniendo su vela frente a él, y dándole una mirada evaluativa. Rose negó con la cabeza, ahogando un bostezo. — Solíamos hacer esto en Alder, como cada noche de brujas. La Ouija, el juego de la copa, y todas esas patrañas. Lo prohibieron luego de que uno de los Drozdov que estudiaba allí se volviera loco. Siempre hay una mente demasiado frágil que termina perturbándose con todo esto.

— ¿Sabes con quién hablas?

— No es igual. Tú tienes este efecto secundario que te hace estar irrevocablemente conectada con el otro lado; pero este sujeto... bueno, él estaba convencido de que un espíritu quería matarlo. — Ella rió sin humor, no muy segura de que sus propios espíritus no quisieran arrastrarla con ellos. — De todas formas... nosotros solíamos ahuecar calabazas.

— Nosotros hacemos eso también, sólo que no es parte de la Semana de los misterios, sino de la noche de halloween. También tenemos un gran baile el 31. Aunque no sé cuál es la temática de este año.

— Baile de mascaras, blanco y negro— susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante, para que la mecha de su vela se encendiera con el fuego de la fogata. Todos los demás estaban haciendo algo similar, dejando el objeto encendido en el piso, frente a cada participante. Adrian intercambio su vela con la de ella, repitiendo una vez más la acción. — Conozco algunas de las personas que están a cargo del comité del baile.

— ¿Qué hago ahora?— preguntó ella, tomando la mano de Adrian y la de Lissa, mientras todos a su alrededor hacían lo mismo con sus compañeros. Lissa se encogió de hombros, demasiado emocionada por algo que no entendía.

— Sólo sígueles la corriente— le dijo Adrian. — Cuéntame, pequeña dhampir. ¿Ya sabes qué vestirás ese día? Podríamos mandar a hacerte un vestido. De entre las opciones que tenemos, bastantes limitadas, el negro me parece una mejor opción. Aunque imagínate la sorpresa de todos si te apareces vestida de blanco. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? ¿Usar blanco? De todas formas, debería ser un vestido bien ajustado, ¿no te parece?

— Ni siquiera tengo la intención de ir. Todo lo que pienso hacer ese día es... dormir. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estoy a un mes de distancia de traer un niño al mundo. Y si sólo me queda un mes para dormir, entonces voy a aprovechar cada segundo. — Era una escusa legitima, teniendo en cuenta cuan cansada se sentía últimamente. Pero la verdadera razón era otra; no quería quedar atrapada en una fiesta llena de personas que la repudiaban. — Oye, ¿cuál se supone que es el propósito de esto? No entiendo nada.

— Hablan griego— explicó Adrian, mirando con el seño fruncido a los únicos tres Moroi que parecían seguir el hilo de los cánticos que recitaba Vanesa. — No comprendo mucho de lo que dicen.

— Estoy bastante impresionada de que entiendas un poco— se río ella por lo bajo. — ¿Cuantos idiomas hablas?

— Hablar, como tal, sólo inglés. Pero puedo leer y comprender algunos— señaló, concentrándose una vez más en el ritual. En algún momento, sus ojos se iluminaron con comprensión. — No entendía por qué en griego, pero tiene sentido ahora. Aparentemente, el espíritu que intentan invocar tiene origen en Grecia. No dicen su nombre, pero se refieren a él como una "ella". — explicó, haciendo silencio una vez más para poder comprender. — En apariencia, intentan contactar con ella, pero algo o alguien los bloquea. Una... presencia maligna. ¿Crees que ella esté en un trance mental o algo parecido?

Rose miró a la Moroi, Vanesa, entrecerrando los ojos. Parecía un poco demasiado comprometida con el evento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su rostro apuntaba hacia arriba mientras recitaba casi sin respirar los retos de un rezo que no era capaz de comprender. Sus manos, unidas de un lado a Jason y del otro a una muchacha que no conocía, se sacudían con violencia.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba silenciosamente qué estaba haciendo ella allí. Los otros sólo estaban allí por la morbosa curiosidad que provocaba el misterio; pero ella sabía con certeza lo que residía en el mundo de los muertos. Incluso si no creía que aquel juego pudiese atraer la presencia de espíritus, su experiencia con aquellos entes debería haberla hecho sentirse un poco más precavida al respecto.

Algo la hacía sentirse reticente. Algo en el recuerdo de Mason después de su muerte, después de su funeral, su forma inmaterial y traslucida; algo en el recuerdo de la familia Dragomir perdida, de André, señalando en el avión aquella masa creciente de oscuridad, que suponía ella era una especie de portal al otro lado; algo en sus recuerdos olvidados de la muerte, del dolor del metal retorcido aplastándose contra su cuerpo y de la sensación de ir desapareciendo.

Su mente no tenía recuerdos del otro mundo, pero su alma sí. Y cuando de repente, allí sentada rodeada por los extraños con los que había pasado su vida, se sintió inesperadamente triste, supo que algo trascendental estaba ocurriendo. No vio nada, pero podía sentir aquella familiaridad aterradora. Era como una especie de escalofrío que comenzaba en la punta de sus pies y se extendía por todo el cuerpo, ascendiendo, provocando que se estremeciera. Era como respirar del hielo.

Nadie más parecía sentirse tan perturbado como ella. Miró a sus compañeros; algunos reían, otros sólo parecían aburridos. Adrian seguía hablando, comentándole el ritual de espiritismo que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Pero ya no era necesario. Aún no entendía griego, las palabras de Vanesa no era más que sonidos sin contenido para ella. Pero de alguna manera ahora comprendía lo que acontecía ante sus ojos. No podría explicarlo si lo deseara, pero su mente parecía ir conectando piezas, recuperando recuerdos, otorgando sentido a cada respiración y movimiento. Una parte de ella estaba confundida y asustada, pero la otra estaba cada vez más cautivada.

En algún momento dejó de oír a Adrian. Los sonidos a su alrededor se volvieron lejanos. Una serie de memorias comenzaron a bailar frente a sus ojos. Todo el escenario del ritual desapareció de su mente, remplazado por destellos veloces de un bosque, los ojos salvajes de un animal, el agua negra.

De repente se encontraba parada frente a imponentes arboles de roble. El bosque era su hogar o su prisión, no lo sabía, no lo recordaba. Pero no era la primera vez que caminaba por aquellos senderos. No entendía cómo, pero sabía que al caminar unos metros más y doblar a la izquierda se encontraría con el pozo. Sentía el peso de los baldes de madera que cargaban sus manos, pero no le molestaban, ya estaba acostumbrada. La sensación de la tela de su vestido rozándole los tobillos también le era familiar, como la calidez del chal de encaje que formaba parte de su ajuar de boda. Le gustaba usarlo, para recordar los días en que todo era agradable, para recordar la forma nerviosa y entusiasta de su ser la noche que siguió después de prometer su alma a él por toda la eternidad. Le gustaba usarlo, aunque no combinaba con la tela sencilla de su vestido de casa, para rememorar la forma en que él lo deslizó por sus brazos, mirándola como si ella fuera la deidad cuya adoración a él le correspondía otorgar. Todo lo que quedaba ahora de ese tiempo era el recuerdo y la tela envejecida por los años.

Como cada mañana, caminó los trescientos metros que la distanciaban del pozo. Era poco conveniente, pero era la fuente de agua más cercana que tenían. La peor no era tener que recorrer todo ese espacio a pie, de ida y vuelta, cargando baldes rebosantes de agua, sino el trabajo manual pesado que debía realizar para sacar la sustancia del pozo de más de diez metros de profundidad. Nunca le había molestado tener que hacerlo, pero ahora tenía que ser precavida al respecto.

Cuando estaba cerca, Yarik ayudaba con las tareas de la casa. La trataba como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, a pesar de que ambos sabían que era capaz de vencerlo en un desafío de lucha. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo intentaba, sin embargo. A Aleksander nunca le había gustado. No era el comportamiento que una dama debía mostrar, solía decir. Él nunca entendería como su sangre la llamaba a hacerlo, la forma en que corría por sus venas; era la naturaleza que le decía que no podía limitarse a ser una dama o a ser su esposa. Era una dhampir, entrenada para ser guardiana; era todo lo que había renunciado a ser al casarse con él.

Su amor había extinguido la chispa en ella, hasta hacerla desaparecer. Lo amaba, por supuesto, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que eso había dejado de ser suficiente. Él ya no era el mismo tampoco. Ya no había más que sospecha en su mirada. Y todo el amor que sentía por él estaba empañado por la bruma del dolor y el miedo. Sin embargo seguía allí, aferrándose a la idea recuperar el pasado.

Cuando el día fue suplantado una vez más por la noche, Rose se encontró mirando los ojos frenéticos de Adrian. A su alrededor se oían gritos y el alboroto de pasos, ordenes y movimiento. Parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida por lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¿Qué había sido eso? No podían ser sus propios recuerdos.

— ¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó el Moroi. En sus ojos quedaba clara la preocupación. Y como si fuera poco, la había llamado Rose y no pequeña dhampir, eso era un claro punto de seriedad para él. Ella asintió, mirando a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— susurró, confundida. Se sorprendió cuando Dimitri apareció a su lado, arrodillándose junto a Adrian y le tomó rostro entre las manos. — Estoy bien, camarada, ¿qué pasa?

— Es sólo que no le respondías a Adrian y otros...— miró a su alrededor, y vio a Jill desmayada en los brazos de Eddie, y a algunos otros estudiantes que parecían en trance. Pero lo más preocupante era Vanesa, que continuaba recitando cánticos espeluznantes, incluso mientras Jason la sacudía y le gritaba que se detuviera. — ¿Estás bien?

— Bien— susurró. Siguió evaluando con los ojos abiertos su entorno, tranquilizándose un poco cuando vio a unos guardianes escoltando a una preocupada Lissa hacia el interior del edificio de las residencias estudiantiles. — Lo siento, sólo estaba algo mareada— mintió, tratando de evadir la razón de su despiste. Había sido raro, y Dimitri no lo entendería, incluso cuando todos a su alrededor estaban actuando de forma extraña. Y lo peor sería que se preocuparía más de lo necesario.

— ¿Mareada? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Sientes dolor?— preguntó con palabras atropelladas.

— No es nada, camarada, sólo estoy muy cansada— susurró, tratando de ponerse de pie. Dimitri rápidamente acudió a su ayuda. Adrian seguía evaluándola, probablemente leyendo su aura. — Creo que yo iré a dormir, ¿me despiertas cuando llegues?

— Creo que la fiesta aquí se ha acabado. Déjame consultar con Emil. — Miró a Adrian, que asintió sin vacilación.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunté una vez que Dimitri desapareció. Lo observé mientras se acercaba a unos guardianes e intercambiaba algunas palabras con ellos. — ¿Qué le pasa a Jillian? ¿A todos?

— No son todos, sólo un par. Mientras estabas... donde sea que estabas, Camille se levantó y rompió el círculo. Dijo que estaba cansada y quería dormir. Y entonces Vanesa comenzó a actuar así— señaló a la muchacha, que estaba con los ojos cerrados aún, luchando contra los guardianes que buscaban contenerla, pero sin dejar de rezar en el antiguo idioma. — Y algunos estudiantes se asustaron y se fueron. Jill perdió el conocimiento; y allí simplemente parecen estar... lejos. Oí a uno de los guardianes decir algo sobre una planta medicinal en el fuego, que no sería la primera vez que los estudiantes hacen algo así.

— En pocas palabras, nos drogaron— declaró, alejándose un poco de la fogata que seguía ardiendo. Algunos guardianes ya estaban acercandose con cubetas de agua para apagarla. — No debería oler de alguna manera peculiar.

— Por qué debería saber— Rose lo miró, poniendo los ojos. De alguna manera la idea de una droga alucinógena la dejaba más tranquila. Era una explicación racional a todo. — ¿De verdad tienes sueño? Porque creo que Belikov no te dejará descansar hasta que la doctora no te haya revisado hasta el dedo meñique del pie.

— Probablemente— suspiró, sintiendo que el cansancio se hacía cada vez más pesado. — Quizás es mejor asegurarse, por el bebé. De todas formas, supongo que después de esto, la Semana de los misterios terminó. Kirova no lo dejará pasar. Ella encontrará la forma de responsabilizarme por esto— se quejo, avecinando la situación.

— No lo hará— le aseguró Dimitri. Adrian los saludó a ambos antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a Eddie, pálido de la preocupación, y a Jillian, que acababa de recuperar la consciencia. — Tú estabas conmigo antes. Y mucha gente estaba aquí para cuando llegaste. Además, probablemente fuera idea de alguno de los organizadores, para darle un efecto más "realista" a su ritual. Ahora vamos, tienes que ver a la doctora.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Sólo como recordatorio, esta historia ya había sido publicado en 2016 una semana anterior a halloween, pero decidí eliminarla y reescribirla. He modificado muchas cosas,y he incluído para los capítulos posteriores a personajes que en la versión original no aparecían. Por último, está inspirada en una película de terror llamada "The ring", aunque el único elemento que he tomado de ahí es el pozo. Eso es todo. Saludos :)**


	9. Nacida en la oscuridad, parte 2

**II**

 **Martes 25 de octubre**

 **Segundo día: Primera manifestación**

Esa mañana comenzó como cualquier otra. Cuando despertó, de lado sobre la que había sido su cama los últimos siete meses y con las sábanas esparcidas en todos lados menos en donde debían estar, Dimitri ya estaba despierto. Rose permaneció en silencio, observando con una sonrisa dormida la escena frente a sus ojos. Dimitri estaba varios pasos más lejos, trabajando sobre la simple encimera de madera de la cabaña, muy concentrado en su actividad. No era una imagen nueva. Ya se había hecho frecuente el despertar para verlo preparar el desayuno, tratando de ser silencioso para no interrumpir su sueño. Y mentiría si no reconociera que amaba ese cuadro.

Movió los ojos por el perímetro de la habitación, buscando el reloj que Dimitri se había encargado en alejar de ella, para que no acabara como todos los demás. Era temprano aún. Faltaban más de dos horas para el inicio de su primera clase. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tenía otro lugar en donde estar.

Con dificultad se sentó en la cama, ahogando un bostezo. Su movimiento atrajo la atención de Dimitri, que acababa de tostar el pan. — Buenos días, Roza— la saludó, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. Ella sonrió de regreso, mientras estiraba sus brazos. — Buen día, camarada— volvió a bostezar y luego lo miró otra vez, suspirando. — ¿Tengo que ir con la directora?

— Si. Ha convocado a todos los estudiantes que estuvieron en la fogata la noche pasada. Hace una hora debería haberse reunido con los que no participaron del ritual— le contó, acercándose a la cama con una bandeja. — También ha solicitado la presencia de los guardianes que estuvimos esa noche.

— Me culpara por esto, camarada— bufó, alcanzando una dona. Dimitri había sido bastante estricto con la cuestión de la alimentación, pero todavía le dejaba comer su dona diaria. — Como lo hizo con el accidente del cuarto de baño. Y con todo.

— Ese no fue un accidente, Roza— gruñó, recordando los acontecimientos. Rose lo vio estremecerse, así que extendió su mano para atraerlo, y luego apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. — Debes contar la verdad, sólo eso. ¿De acuerdo?

— Si, porque ha sido tan efectiva— se quejó. — No debí ir... debía haberte hecho caso.

Una hora después ambos caminaron en dirección al campus. Rose apreciaba enormemente aquellos poco minutos, caminando en silencio con las manos unidas. Allí nadie les daba una segunda mirada, ni susurraba cuando los veían caminar demasiado cerca uno del otro. Lo mejor de su estado, es que nadie podía reclamarle cuando sus caminatas se extendían más de lo necesario.

El bosque les ofrecía una imagen típica de medio otoño. Las hojas de los arboles caídas formaban una capa anaranjada que crujía con el pasar de sus pies. Los frondosos árboles que en verano resplandecían con un verde vivo, que en invierno se abrigaban de blanco, ahora exhibían un espectáculo de colores ocre en su follaje. Las temperaturas habían comenzado a descender, pero a Rose le gustaba la neutralidad de aquella estación. Nunca fue muy consciente de la belleza de la naturaleza, pero desde que había quedado embarazada y tenía tiempo para contemplar por la ventada de la cabaña todo el entorno salvaje que la rodeaba, el pasar de las estaciones le mostraban sus particularidades: la forma en que el sol se filtraba a través de la copa de los arboles en verano, la nieve acumulada en el alfeizar de la ventana en invierno, el tulipán que florecía de entre la nieve frente a la cabaña el primer día de primavera, la belleza visual del otoño.

Cuando llegaban al límite del campus soltaban sus manos. Todo el mundo sabía lo suyo ahora, puesto que alguien se había encargado de difundir sórdidos detalles y falacias sobre su relación. No era fácil ocultarlo cuando tenía un bebé que crecía sin parar dentro de su cuerpo. Pese a eso, no les gustaba avivar las chispas. Trataban de ser cautelosos, no llamar demasiado la atención, no provocar o invitar a que otros opinaran sobre su relación.

Ese día, sin embargo, la atención no estaba en ellos. Algo ocurría, lo supieron mucho antes de llegar al edificio principal. Los estudiantes estaban en el campus, y hablaban todos a la vez, produciendo un sonido que aturdía. Esa fue la primera señal. Los alumnos debían haber estado en su primer periodo de clases, la directora Kirova nunca hubiese permitido que se librasen de eso. Dudaba mucho que en incidente de la fogata ameritara toda aquella revolución.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?— le preguntó la dhampir a Adrian, la primera persona conocida que encontró entre la multitud. Él estaba apoyado contra uno de los árboles del parque. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre y algo inestable.

— Alguien ha muerto— susurró, señalando la entrada del edificio de las residencias estudiantiles. Por un momento un millón de preguntas bailaron en su cabeza: ¿Un estudiante? ¿Un profesor? ¿Habían vuelto a ingresar los Strigoi? ¿Un accidente? Adrian rápidamente resolvió sus incógnitas. — Vannesa. Se desangró hasta la muerte.

Eso no aclaraba mucho sus dudas, pero era un poco más explicativo de lo que esperaba.

— Tengo que ir a ver— le explicó Dimitri en tono de disculpa. Miró a su alrededor, alejándola un poco de la multitud y el bullicio. — No te acerques, están algo histéricos. Podrían golpearte por accidente. No creo que la directora quiera verlos ahora— señaló al Moroi, que continuaba algo pensativo, y a Rose. — Así que deberían buscar a sus amigos e ir a una habitación, hasta que esto se resuelva.

— Las residencias Moroi están bloqueadas, pero yo estoy fuera de la zona de estudiantes. Lissa y otros ya están allí— dijo, tomándola de la mano. En otro tiempo Dimitri se hubiese molestado por cualquier contacto innecesario con el Moroi, pero hacía mucho que aquello había dejado de ser un problema. Confiaba en Rose, sabía que lo había elegido a él, y que Adrian sólo era un amigo a veces un poco demasiado molesto. Además, no podía decirse que la situación no ameritara un poco de contención. — Vamos, pequeña dhampir.

Ella asintió, saludando a un Dimitri que ya había establecido su modo guardián. Adrian no le dio mucha información, así que por lo que sabía, un Strigoi podría haber provocado aquello. Y lo que era aún más preocupante, ese Strigoi podría continuar dentro de la escuela.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta llegar al edificio de primaria, a pocos metros de las residencias de invitados. Adrian parecía perturbado. — ¿Estás bien? ¿La conocías de cerca?— susurró Rose, observando con preocupación. El la miró después de contemplar algo en silencio, y le ofreció una sonrisa cautelosa. — No. No hemos intercambiado más que unas pocas palabras. Es sólo las auras... todos están asustados y sus energías son bastante pesadas. Además... Lissa y yo hemos intentado curarla... bueno, no una vez que nos dimos cuenta de que estaba muerta.

— ¿Ustedes la han visto?— preguntó con los ojos abiertos. — Pero entonces... entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

— En su cuarto. La puerta estaba abierta. Todos los que pasaron por el pasillo de las residencias Moroi la vieron. Cuando Lissa y yo la vimos, quisimos intervenir, pero estaba más allá del punto de retorno. La única forma era resucitarla, pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo aún, y Lissa ya tiene una Bendecida por la sombra... no podíamos, no podíamos arriesgarnos— suspiró, no sonando muy conforme con su propia respuesta.

— Oye, no podían hacer nada. — lo tranquilizó. Volvieron a caminar en silencio, hasta que una nueva duda la asaltó. — Un Strigoi no podría haberse infiltrado en la residencia Moroi. Esa ala es el más protegido de todo el campus.

— Yo no sé mucho sobre Strigoi, pero dudo mucho de que uno de ellos se detuviera a hacer lo que le hicieron a Vannesa— señaló, sacudiendo la cabeza como si intentara apartarse de sus recuerdos. — Además, no tenía marcas de mordedura visibles, y escuché a uno de los guardianes diciendo que las defensas no habían sido vulneradas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— insistió.

— Tenía cortes en las muñecas y en la garganta, pero ni una sola mordida. Seguía sangrando cuando la encontramos. Y su cuerpo estaba acomodado— ¿acomodado? Lo miró con confusión. — Extendieron su cuerpo en una postura muy específica. Y todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de su propia sangre, en un círculo. Era como presenciar un ritual de sacrificio. Y había agua, pero ninguna señal de donde provenía, así que probablemente fue colocada allí por el asesino. Y también algunas hojas secas. Quien sea que hiciera eso, tenía como propósito impresionar.

Rose no entendía mucho acerca de la mente de las personas, pero tenía claro que lo que Adrian describía no era resultado de un accidente o un ataque de ira. No. Aquello mostraba premeditación. Dejaba en evidencia el plan macabro de una mente enferma.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Adrian, la mirada de Rose cayó inmediatamente en Lissa, que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Christian. Parecía tranquila a simple vista, pero ahora que estaba cerca de ella podía sentir todas las emociones que provenían de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que el embarazo le dificultaba sentir los sentimientos de la Moroi a larga distancia, pero cuando permanecían en la misma habitación el problema era lograr bloquearlo. No ocurría con mucha frecuencia, pero cuando Lissa tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por algo, las imágenes y recuerdos la llenaban.

Esa vez no fue diferente. Lissa no dejaba de ver el cadáver de Vannesa en su mente. La descripción de Adrian era bastante clemente. Podía ver la sangre, que de alguna manera había logrado escurrirse a través de las grietas entre las cerámicas hasta extenderse a través de su puerta y el pasillo... como atrayendo la atención hacia el cuerpo.

Estaba boca arriba, así que el corte abierto en su garganta era bastante visible. Más allá del corte en su muñeca, no había heridas aparentes en el resto del cuerpo. Parecía que había sido tomada por sorpresa. En su rostro, sin embargo, había una expresión que Rose creyó que nunca olvidaría. Su boca estaba abierta, como si hubiese estado gritando sólo una milésima de segundos antes de morir. Era una expresión clara de pánico y terror.

Sus brazos estaban extendidos. Su cuerpo era la analogía de una cruz. Las hojas que Adrian había mencionado eran en realidad racimos de vid; lo sabía porque había una planta cercana a la cabaña a la que solía robar sus frutos. Estas rodeaban todo su cuerpo. Y finalmente notó el corte en la muñeca, no menos llamativo que el resto de los ornamentos que decoraban el espantoso crimen.

— ¡Por Vlad!— gritó, cerrando los ojos. Lissa se paró inmediatamente, comprendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La miró con ojos abiertos, mientras se acercaba a ella. Adrian le colocó algo en mano, frío, metálico. Era un encanto. Eso la ayudaría a mantenerse lejos de los pensamientos absorbentes de Lissa. — Gracias.

— Pareces perder más control sobre el vínculo a medida que avanzas en la gestación— notó Adrian, señalando su cama para que se sentara. — ¿Quieres comer algo?

Ella frunció el ceño, disgustada. — No ahora mismo— murmuró, sabiendo que la imagen de Vannesa no se le olvidaría en largo, largo rato.

* * *

 **XxXxX**

* * *

Contrario a lo que pensaba, la directora Kirova si solicitó reunirse con ellos a pesar de los acontecimientos.

Después de pasar varias horas encerrados en la habitación de Adrian, en algún momento pudo desterrar la imagen de Vannesa el tiempo suficiente para alimentarse. No hablaron de lo que estaba ocurriendo, en cambio llenaron sus horas de información trivial que les ayudara a olvidar. Cuando Dimitri tocó la puerta mucho tiempo después, ninguno podía creer lo que les estaba diciendo.

— ¿Suicidio?—preguntó Adrian. Parecía tan incrédulo como ella. Dimitri asintió, mientras se largó a explicar todo lo que habían descubierto. Aparentemente las cámaras de seguridad del pasillo de las residencias habían captado a la Moroi corriendo a las 8:24 en dirección a su habitación, y sólo unos pocos minutos después, entrando a ella. No cerró la puerta, pero ninguna de las cámaras tenía una visión directa dentro del cuarto. Sin embargo, nadie más había entrado ni salido de ella, ni antes ni después de la llegada de la muchacha. Lo que implicaba que nadie más que ella podría haber estado dentro de la habitación en el momento en que se había llevado a cabo la muerte.

— Quienes analizaron el cuerpo declararon que la profundidad y la forma de las lesiones muestran que fueron autoinfligidas—señaló Dimitri, reticente a soltar mucha información. — El desangramiento se produjo de forma lenta, lo suficiente para que tuviera tiempo acomodarse como lo hizo.

— Qué locura—exclamó Christian, sosteniendo la mano de Lissa. Parecía más conmocionado por la información del suicidio, que por la muerte en sí. Y Rose lo entendía. La muerte se había vuelto bastante común entre los suyos, algo a lo que debían estar acostumbrados; pero el suicidio, la idea de que alguien eligiera la muerte por encima de la vida era bastante inconcebible. — No la conocía muy bien, pero la he visto en algunas ocasiones por los pasillos, incluso compartimos algunas clases. Nunca imaginé que podría hacer algo como esto.

— Pues si me hubiesen dicho que alguien en esta escuela lo iba a hacer, sin duda Vannesa habría estado en mi lista de riesgo— exclamó Adrian. — Te lo dije ayer, pequeña dhampir, siempre alguien termina tomándose muy enserio todo eso.

— Era un juego— murmuró. — Y todos los que estábamos ahí lo sabíamos.

— Vannesa viene "jugando" hace mucho tiempo. Creo que en algún momento se olvidó que todo era falso. Todos la vimos ayer. Actuó como si realmente creyera que iba a funcionar; y cuando Camille se fue ella sólo... ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo.

Ninguno sabía cómo. Rose simplemente se quedó allí, tratando de comprender. La razón le decía que Adrian estaba en lo correcto. La mente de Vanessa se había vuelto muy frágil por sus años de juegos con el más allá. Estaba tan convencida de que sus acciones tendrían un efecto, tan comprometida con su labor, que quizás cuando Camille se marchó de allí creyó que había fracasado. Pensó que la ruptura del círculo de invocación traería consecuencias. Y tal vez, quiso creer Rose, el miedo fundamentado de falsas supersticiones la llevó a querer huir.

Pero había una parte muy poderosa en ella que no estaba tan segura de aquella teoría. Era esa parte que se aferraba con fuerza al espíritu de Mason, a los otros entes que la habían "visitado" en el pasado. Era su propia experiencia en el ritual de invocación. ¿Podría la supuesta droga que todavía no habían detectado en el sistema de ninguno de los estudiantes que estuvieron allí, haber hecho que ella percibiera aquella visualización? ¿Era realmente una alucinación producto de un fármaco? Por muy lógica que fuera la respuesta, a ella le costaba creerla.

Todavía tenía muchas preguntas sin respuestas convincentes cuando se sentó en uno de los dos sofás de la dirección, junto con sus amigos y los otros participantes del ritual. Rose notó que algunos de ellos parecían especialmente demacrados. No podía creer que Kirova realmente fuera a interrogar a Jason, el novio de Vannesa, justo en ese momento. Ella llevaba menos de veinte horas muerta, y era claro que él todavía no terminaba de procesar lo acontecido. Rose no conocía mucho a Vannesa, y en definitiva, ni siquiera reconocía a Jason como uno de sus compañeros de clase, pero no era difícil para ella ponerse en su lugar. Cuando Mason murió, el impacto de su muerte llegó de inmediato en forma de incredulidad y horror, e incluso cuando el asesinato se produjo frente a sus ojos, ella no había sido capaz de conciliarlo. No hasta mucho después. Si bien la muerte de Mason había sido inesperada para todos, los dhampir tenían cierta conciliación con la idea de una muerte prematura. Rose no era capaz de imaginar lo que era perder a alguien para una persona que nunca había tenido la muerte en su horizonte, sobre todo de una forma tan angustiante como el suicidio.

Rose lo miró un poco. Parecía estar en un estado de embotamiento. Cuando la directora hablaba, él sólo asentía o negaba con la cabeza. Era inaccesible, nadie podía llegar a él. Rápidamente la directora se dio cuenta que no conseguiría nada del Moroi y le permitió marcharse. Pero ciertamente Jason no era el único afectado por la muerte de Vannesa. Una Moroi que no conocía, a la que la directora llamaba señorita Badica, a diferencia de Jason se veía como alguien que ya había pasado la etapa de negación. La angustia y la tristeza que bañaban sus rasgos eran característicos de alguien que había internalizado la muerte de alguien muy cercano. Rose recordaba que la muchacha había estado cerca de Vannesa la noche previa durante el ritual, y que como Jason, había intentado sacar a Vannesa de su trance justo antes de que los guardianes tomaran acciones en el asunto.

En la sala también estaban Jillian. Probablemente la única persona en la habitación que se veía mejor que en la noche previa, por el simple hecho de haber estado antes inconsciente. Rose notó a Eddie Castille, cerca de ella y de Meredith. Camille Conta estaba un poco más separada del grupo.

— De acuerdo. Voy a ser franca con ustedes. Hace un par de horas recibí un informe de la autopsia de la señorita Boda. Los estudios realizados en ella no sólo confirman la teoría del suicidio, sino que también nos dan algunos detalles que pueden llegar a explicar los terribles acontecimientos— La directora Kirova tenía una mirada dura mientras anunciaba eso. — Voy a dejar que la doctora Olendzki les explique.

— La señorita Boda tenía signos de intoxicación por escopolamina— explicó tranquilamente la Moroi. Parecía la persona más estable de la sala, y eso era preocupante. Probablemente sus años como profesional de la salud le habían dado su dosis justas de muertes, pero Rose todavía estaba perturbada por su practicidad. — La escopolamina es una sustancia tóxica que se encuentra presente en algunas plantas que son bastante comunes en los montes de Montana. Sin duda, podemos decir que el acceso a ella por parte del estudiantado es viable, desafortunadamente. La escopolamina en dosis altas puede ser perjudicial para la salud: produce delirio, psicosis e incluso la muerte. Vannesa no era la única en haberlo ingerido, en este caso por vías respiratorias a través del humo de la fogata, donde se presume que han sido colocadas las plantas que la contienen. Hemos realizado estudios en cada uno de los presentes en la fogata la noche pasada, alumnos y guardianes. Como recordarán, anoche le hemos hecho una extracción de sangre a cada uno para probar. Todos ustedes presentaron signos de ingesta de la droga, pero la mayor parte de ustedes sólo tenían un nivel realmente insignificante de ella en el sistema. En esos casos la sustancia era inofensiva; y además, estudios demuestran que en situaciones como esas la droga desaparece del sistema en plazos que van desde algunos minutos hasta unas pocas horas. Ninguno de los guardianes se vio afectado, probablemente porque estaban más distanciados. Ocho de ustedes tenían un nivel más alto de la sustancia, todavía no alarmante, ni mucho menos para ser considerada una sobredosis; pero todavía nos gustaría analizarlos nuevamente.

» La ingesta de escopolamina puede producir algunos síntomas que hemos estado observando la noche anterior, cuando los analizamos. Por eso algunos de ustedes, como la señorita Mastrano, permanecieron bajo nuestra supervisión las últimas horas. Ella perdió la consciencia y una vez despierta manifestó una especie de ceguera transitoria por unos minutos. Los índices de ingesta demuestran que el nivel de sustancia en sangre fue mayor en ella que en el resto de ustedes, los mismo índices encontrados en la señorita Boda— señaló la mujer, mientras Rose observaba a la niña. Era claro lo que estaba tratando de decirles. Si Jill no hubiese estado bajo supervisión, quizás la droga podría haberla llevado a actuar como Vannesa. — Sólo otros siete estudiantes tienen un nivel más o menos semejante, con los que me gustaría hablar una vez que termine la reunión, para ver como proseguimos con el seguimiento médico. No deben alarmarse, porque es muy probable que la droga ya haya sido expulsada de sus sistemas. Sólo queremos asegurarnos. Me gustaría ver al señor Anikov, a lady Conta, a lady Badica, al señor Sanders, a la señorita Hathaway y a lord Sarkozy; ¿de acuerdo?

» Algunos de ustedes manifestaron algunos síntomas como fiebre, hipertensión y taquicardia, y permanecieron también con nosotros, pero otros tuvieron síntomas menores como somnolencia o sudoración, como la señorita Conta y la novicia Hathaway, así que las dejamos ir. Sin embargo nos gustaría revisarlas también. Por su estado, señorita Hathaway, es indispensable— dijo, señalando su vientre, sobre el cuál Rose tenía una mano protectora apoyada. Ella podía sentir la mirada de Dimitri sobre ella, pero no estaba lista para hacerle frente aún. Se sentía avergonzada por haber puesto a su bebé en peligro de esa forma, por unas horas de inútil distracción. Él había insistido en que se quedara en la cabaña a descansar, y ella no le hizo caso. — Ahora, se estarán preguntando como esto tiene que ver con el suicidio de la señorita Boda. La escopolamina en dosis altas produce una patología neurológica propia de la psicosis, llamada delirio, que hace que el paciente se siente "perseguido", por decirlo de la forma más sencilla posible. Las alucinaciones también son comunes en estos casos. Creemos que estos síntomas están implicados en la muerte de la señorita Boda.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Era evidente, ahora, que el suicidio de Vannesa no había sido tanto una elección suya como de su miedo a aquella persecución que su mente había ideado. Y si eso fue producto de la droga que alguien colocó en la fogata, aquella persona también era responsable de la muerte de Vannesa.

— Alguien en esa reunión fue responsable de haber colocado las plantas que contienen la sustancia en la fogata, haciendo que el resto de los presentes la ingirieran a través de sus vías respiratorias. Ese acto de vandalismo produjo la muerte de una estudiante y puso en peligro la vida de todos los presentes, afectando la salud de algunos de ellos. — Tomó la palabra la directora, todavía con aquella misma mirada severa. Pero Rose estaba demasiado preocupada por su bebé como para prestar atención al sermón amenazante que estaba a punto de iniciarse. — Sólo voy a decir que sea quien sea el responsable, me aseguraré de encontrarlo. Y cuando lo haga, perderá su lugar y la protección de St. Vladimir. Una vez fuera de la academia tendrá que enfrentarse a los efectos de sus acciones. Probablemente vayan a levantarse acciones legales en su contra, por haber inducido a alguien al suicidio.

Pasó una hora más antes de que Rose y sus amigos se vieran libres del discurso de Kirova. Con la muerte de Vannesa y los acontecimientos previos a ella, la directora había tomado algunas medidas drásticas. En primer lugar, las habitaciones de todos los estudiantes serían revisadas en busca de objetos que pudiesen ser requisados para ayudar a la investigación. Rose dudaba mucho que el responsable aún mantuviese la droga en cuestión escondida en algún recoveco debajo de la tablas del suelo. La otra decisión había sido la de acotar el tiempo de descanso posterior al segundo periodo, adelantando el toque de queda por una hora. Y, finalmente, la de cancelar el resto de las actividades planificadas para la Semana de los misterios, incluido el baile de halloween.

— Rose, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?—preguntó la doctora Olendzki, inmediatamente después de que la directora pronunciara la última palabra de su sermón. La muchacha asintió, poniéndose de pie. — Al resto de ustedes me gustaría verlos durante la próxima hora. Atenderé primero a los estudiantes que mencioné, ¿de acuerdo?

Dimitri no tardó mucho en alcanzar a Rose y a la doctora Olendzki a la mitad del camino hacia la enfermería. Sin preguntarle, Rose sabía que había hecho algunos arreglos con sus compañeros de guardia para poder estar con ella allí. Rose no tenía un espejo cerca, pero de haberse podido contemplar en uno estaba segura de que su reflejo la hubiese asustado. La doctora Olendzki no le había dicho nada concreto sobre lo que la droga podría haberle causado a su bebé, pero como la persona paranoica en la que se había convertido en los últimos meses, ya tenía algunas ideas demasiado claras formulándose en su mente.

—No lo hagas—le susurró Dimitri, mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a su mano. La conocía demasiado bien. Él ya sabía que estaba en un lento proceso hacia la locura. —No entres en pánico. Todavía no sabemos nada, Roza. Nuestro bebé va a estar bien.

Él tenía razón, pero las preguntas todavía la acosaban: ¿Cuándo había sentido a su bebé moverse por última vez? ¿Había sido la noche pasada? ¿Esa mañana? ¿Se había movido en absoluto? Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba y más preguntas llegaban a su mente, sintió que estaba más cerca de romper a llorar. La idea de perder a su bebé la asustaba. Era un terror mucho mayor al que había sentido cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada.

— De acuerdo, Rose. El OB de la academia se encuentra fuera por un par de días, así que seré yo quién te haga una ecografía para poder cerciorarnos de que todo siga en orden. También me gustaría tomar tu presión arterial y realizar una nueva extracción de sangre—explicó la mujer, mientras Rose tomaba su lugar de siempre en la camilla. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, retirando con ayuda de Dimitri su suéter, para que la doctora tuviera acceso libre a sus brazos. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era la única aterrada. Lo supo por el leve temblor en las manos de Dimitri cuando la ayudó a desvestirse.

Rose no era conocida precisamente por su paciencia, así que no fue una sorpresa que estuviera tan inquieta mientras esperaba a que la doctora le dijera lo qué estaba ocurriendo con su bebé. Sintió que una eternidad pasaba frente a sus ojos al ver a la Moroi distribuyendo el gel frío para hacer el ultrasonido sobre su vientre.

— La escopolamina puede atravesar la barrera placentaria y afectar al feto en el peor de los casos, por eso estaba preocupada. Pero todo parece ir bien. Los signos vitales del bebé son normales, ¿quieren oír sus latidos?

Dimitri asintió antes de que Rose tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada. Ellos nunca se perdían la posibilidad de ver u oír algo sobre la criatura. No habían tenido tiempo para elegir nada de lo que les estaba sucediendo, pero ambos veneraban la pequeña vida que se desarrollaba en el interior de su cuerpo, y siempre aprovechaban la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Como la primera vez que lo oyó, hacía varios meses de eso, Rose vio a Dimitri respirar profundamente, concentrándose en el sonido constante y poderoso del corazón de su hijo o hija. Las manos de Dimitri que sujetaban las suyas, se apretaron en un movimiento reconfortante.

— Está bien, ¿entonces?— preguntó Dimitri, apartando al fin la vista del monitor. — ¿No pasa nada malo con el bebé?

— Como he dicho, sus signos vitales son buenos. Aún así me gustaría hacer una extracción de sangre, para asegurarnos que el fármaco ya ha sido eliminado del cuerpo de Rose.

— ¿Qué hay de ella?— inquirió Dimitri, mientras tomaba una pañuelo de papel y comenzaba a retirar con suavidad todo el producto esparcido sobre el vientre de Rose. Como hacía cada vez. — ¿Deberíamos tomar alguna medida?

— Es probable que en las próximas horas vaya a presentar síntomas menores, como sed extrema, algunos mareos leves y cansancio. Si pasa algo más serio, como migraña fuerte, fiebre o convulsiones, tendrán que volver. Pero mientras tanto sólo me aseguraré de que su presión arterial esté donde deba y esperaré a los resultados de los análisis.

Eventualmente Rose y Dimitri salieron de allí con la preceptiva de mantener las cosas calmadas por un par de días, quizás un reposo absoluto en lo que restara del día. Para cuando llegaron a la cabaña Dimitri continuaba enumerando las cosas que Rose ya había oído de la doctora Olendzki. — No olvides tomar agua cada poco tiempo, Roza, ¿de acuerdo?— preguntó arrodillado junto a su cama, justo al lado de la almohada sobre la que Rose acababa de apoyarse. — Y si algo necesitas sólo marcas el número de la oficina de los guardianes y yo estaré aquí en un segundo. Te he dejado el almuerzo en la nevera. De todas formas vendré durante mi descanso. ¿Estarás bien si mi?

— Estoy bien, camarada— murmuró, ahogando un bostezo. Ahora que había pasado el momento incierto de inseguridad ella estaba comenzando a recordar cuan fastidioso podía llegar a ser Dimitri cuando se volvía sobreprotector. Sonrió adormilada, tomando el teléfono que Dimitri acaba de colocar en sus manos, y oyendo por encima vez que si algo, fuese o no fuese una emergencia pasaba, ella debería llamarlo de inmediato. Lo último que sintió antes de perder la conciencia fue la tenue sensación de sus labios presionándose contra sus mejillas.

* * *

 **xXxXx**

* * *

Rose recordaba cada día en que alguien lo había descubierto. Primero Alberta Petrov. Tanto ella como Dimitri habían estado de acuerdo en que era lo más sensato hablar primero con la jefa de los guardianes. Alberta fue muy devota con su secreto, incluso si ellos no lo supieron hasta mucho más tarde. Por supuesto que los había regañado. Rose no podría olvidar nunca la mirada decepcionada que brilló en los ojos de la mujer cuando Dimitri le dijo que estaba embarazada. Pero los apoyó; y permaneció en silencio hasta que estuvieron preparados para decírselo a alguien más. Y ese alguien más fue, eventualmente, Kirova. Rose habría dado cualquier cosa por evitar contárselo. Siguió pensando lo mismo durante las tres largas horas que estuvo sentada frente a ella, escuchando cuan irresponsable e indecente era.

Sorpresivamente decírselo a su madre no fue la peor parte. Rose nunca olvidaría la forma en que la mujer la había sostenido entre sus brazos, tomándola por sorpresa tanto a ella como a quienes estaban allí. No recibió menos regaños de su parte, pero la sensación reconfortante de su abrazo hizo que los sermones de ese día se convirtieran en un elemento irrelevante de la historia. Cuando su madre lloró, abriéndose por primera vez en su vida a ella, confesándole que aquella realidad había sido su temor desde el día en que la había traído al mundo, cada acto y cada palabra de sus últimos dieciocho años cobraron un sentido innegable.

Desde ese día, las cosas entre ambas habían tomado un giro inimaginable. Rose nunca había considerado que su madre pudiera convertirse en una amiga suya, pero en el devenir de las nuevas realidades que estaban atravesando, la unión que surgió entre ellas no podía describirse de ninguna otra manera. Seguía siendo la madre estoica que la miraba con el seño fruncido cuando cometía algún error, pero también surgió una fase entrañable de Janine que nunca había conocido, una que se preocupaba por su hija, la llamaba casi a diario y la visitaba con frecuencia.

Lo que Rose no recordaba con mucho agrado eran algunas de las reacciones de sus amigos, sobre todo la de Lissa. Afortunadamente, algunos días después de revelarle sus noticias pudieron dejar los rencores detrás, y continuar con su relación como había sido antes de que todo se supiera. Aún recibía indirectas en los días más molestos de su amiga, pero podía lidiar con eso.

La peor de las reacciones fueron de aquellos cuyas opiniones menos le importaban. Los Moroi, sus compañeros de clase, alguno de los profesores de la academia, y Tasha Ozera. Rose recodaba con un mismo nivel de angustia y diversión la estancia de una semana de la Moroi, que había terminado con una brusca partida, y una igual severa ruptura entre la amistad de años que ella había tenido con Dimitri. No podía decir con sinceridad que odiase todo lo que había surgido de esa visita. Las palabras de Dimitri a Tasha después de una acalorada discusión aún eran su consuelo en los días más difíciles.

— No la elegí por encima de ti, Tasha— le había dicho después de la acusación de la mujer de desperdiciar años de amistad por una niña que lo había engatusado haciéndole creer que llevaba a su hijo en el vientre. No era la primera vez que ella decía algo similar, pero generalmente se limitaba a decirlo en ausencia de Dimitri. — No lo hice porque nunca fuiste una opción para mí. ¿Puedes comprenderlo? Necesito que entiendas eso, y una vez que lo hagas espero que comiences a respetar a Rose. Porque es la madre de _mi_ hijo, y la mujer con la que yo elegí pasar el resto de mi vida, y no voy a permitir que nadie le falte el respeto. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Probablemente no era lo más saludable alimentarse de la mirada impactada y dolida de Tasha, pero no podía evitar sentirse satisfecha. Después de todo, la Moroi había pasado su semana de visita haciendo de su vida una pesadilla. A ojos de Dimitri se comportaba como la amiga más loable, fingiendo felicidad por ambos aunque interiormente se atragantaba con su propia envidia. Cuando ella y Rose se quedaban a solas, su actividad favorita era llenarla de inseguridades y miedos, y cuando eso no funcionó, los ataque se hicieron directos y descarados.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a durar?— le preguntó una noche. Todos estaban cenando en su residencia de invitados por el decimo octavo cumpleaños de Christian. Lissa estaba en la cocina, ayudando a su novio con los últimos preparativos para el pastel. Adrian y Dimitri estaban hablando en la otra esquina de la habitación, pues las cosas entre ellos se habían calmado desde que el Moroi la había sanado después del "incidente" del cuarto de baño. Tasha no la miró mientras le dirigía aquellas palabras. Su sonrisa falsa de alegría tampoco se borró de sus expresiones, mientras se aseguraba que aquello fuese todo lo que Dimitri pudiera ver. Tenía que aguardar las apariencias, pensó Rose, después de todo él era la razón por la que estaba tan empecinada en atacarla. — Dimitri y tú, y esa ilusoria historia sobre la familia feliz que te has armado.

— ¿Cuándo te cansaras de hacer esto? ¿Es que no lo ves, Tasha? Nada de lo que tú digas hará que me aleje de Dimitri. Somos una familia, te guste o no. Somos felices, estamos esperando un hijo— señaló su vientre de treinta y dos semanas, como si no fuese lo suficiente visible para ella. — Incluso si Dimitri y yo no estuviéramos juntos, nuestro hijo siempre nos mantendría unido de una u otra forma.

— Eso crees ahora. Y eso cree él ahora, porque toda la cosa del niño lo tiene emocionado. Pero eventualmente se cansara. Se dará cuenta que esto no es lo que quería. Que tú no eres lo que quiere...

— Cómo puedes decir algo así. Ningún padre podría casarse de su hijo. No Dimitri... él adora a este niño.

— Todavía no puedo creer que lo hayas convencido de que es suyo. Debo darte crédito por eso— asintió, todavía evitando su mirada. Rose, sin embargo, no se molestó es salvar las apariencias. Estaba mirándola fijamente mientras la oía seguir escupiendo su veneno. — De todas maneras, acabará por descubrir la verdad. Y cuando lo haga se dará cuenta de lo que eres.

— Tú sabes que este bebé es de Dimitri... de otra forma, no estarías tan preocupada como lo estás— señaló, negando la cabeza con frustración.

— La que debería estar preocupada eres tú— dijo con risa sardónica. Estaba ocultando su propia ansiedad, provocando los nervios en los otros. Volteó para verla por primera vez. Sus ojos recorrieron su figura con un tono burlesco en sus ojos. — Porque... ¿te has visto al espejo? Ya no eres la misma persona de hace siete meses, dhampir. Lo más importante, no te ves como aquella persona. ¿Piensas que los hombres no se fijan en eso? Dimitri no es diferente. Él pudo haberte hallado atractiva varios meses atrás, pero ahora ciertamente estás lejos de parecer mínimamente apetecible para cualquiera con ojos en el rostro. Y seguirá empeorando, cariño. Sus ojos se cansaran de mirarte. Ese niño seguirá transformando tu cuerpo hasta el punto en que Dimitri ni siquiera soportara verlo. ¿Le estás dando un hijo?— río sínicamente. — ¡bien por ti! Pero atente a las consecuencias de hacerlo. Cuando Dimitri no te mire más, cuando comience a mirar a otras, no vengas llorando. Porque yo te lo advertí. Y cuando eso pase, cuando tú te encuentres sola y con un niño a cuestas, seré yo la que se encargué de mostrarle lo que es una verdadera mujer. Porque los hombres tienen necesidades, y es evidente con sólo mirarte que no es precisamente a satisfacer las de Dimitri a lo que te dedicas en días recientes. ¿O me equivoco?

Cuando se paró y se encaminó en dirección a la cocina, tampoco hizo evidente alguna señal de lo que había estado ocurriendo entre ambas. Rose la observó marcharse, tratando de ignorar la postura orgullosa de la Moroi, que era consciente del daño que había provocado sus palabras. Tasha podía no triunfar con frecuencia en las luchas, pero Rose ya entendía que cuando lo hacía, no tenía reparos en aplastar a sus contrincantes. Sus palabras se quedaron clavadas con ella por el resto de la fiesta. Cuando se levantó informando que volvería a la cabaña porque estaba agotada, nadie lo cuestionó, porque era el tipo de escusa que nadie podía refutarle a una embarazada. Pero aún así vio la mirada ansiosa y precavida de Dimitri. Tuvo que convencerlo de permanecer en la fiesta, diciéndole que Tasha pronto terminaría sus vacaciones y no debería desperdiciar el tiempo cuando ella estaría simplemente durmiendo. Por mucho que quisiera alejarlo de aquella mujer, la idea de que la viera derrumbarse por sus inseguridades la alarmaba.

Al llegar a la cabaña, lo primero que hizo fue caminar directo a baño y pararse frente al espejo. Quizás era la conversación con Tasha resurgiendo en su memoria, pero de repente fue consciente de todas las imperfecciones que la Moroi había visto con tanta facilidad. Se preguntó si Dimitri también lo notaba. ¿Le desagradaba a él mirarla, como a ella en aquel momento? Su cabello se veía dañado mientras caía muerto sobre sus hombros, con un aspecto apagado y seco. Había sido así desde las primeras semanas. Su tez generalmente almendrada había adquirido un aspecto pálido, su rostro ojeroso a causa de todas las veces que se despertaba en la noche por incomodidades o la necesidad de ir al baño. Y por supuesto, el aumento de peso. Rose sabía que todo era inherente al embarazo, pero no podía asumir la radicalidad con la que su cuerpo se había transformado. Extrañaba su antigua figura, delgada, curvilínea y atlética. Ahora sólo tenía una prominente barriga interponiendo siempre entre ella y cualquier cosa que pretendiese hacer.

Antes de darse cuenta, lágrimas de frustración estaban cayendo por sus mejillas. No le gustaba lo que veía al espejo, y dudaba mucho que a Dimitri pudiera parecerle atractiva. Ya no se veía como la chica antes del bebé, e incluso dudaba que esa misma Rose, sin defectos y vestigios, fuera a regresar una vez que su hijo naciera. No era la chica de que Dimitri se había enamorado. La idea de no ser suficiente para él, de no complacer sus ojos, de obligarlo a buscar lo que no encontraba en ella en otros lugares, en otras mujeres, la atormentaba. ¿Y si Tasha tenía razón? ¿Y si él se cansaba de ella? ¿De aquella vida sencilla y tranquila?

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que decidiera volver a la habitación y esconderse debajo de sus sábanas. Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse por los sollozos. Se sentía aún peor al no poder detenerse, por sentirse débil y desdichada.

No se dio cuenta de la presencia de Dimitri hasta que sintió la cama hundirse a su lado. Permaneció callada, preguntándose por un segundo si él podría pensar que estaba dormida. Pero una parte muy importante suya sabía que ya la había sentido llorar. Aún así no dijo nada mientras las manos de Dimitri se deslizaban por debajo de las sábanas, arrastrándolas fuera hasta que su cabeza estuvo descubierta. Incluso con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la mirada de Dimitri sobre ella.

— Sé que estás despierta, Roza— murmuró, acercándose a su oído. Rose se sobresaltó al sentir su respiración soplando cerca de su cuello. Levantó la mano, empujándolo lejos. — Vete— pidió, emitiendo un sonido quejumbroso, mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos. Estaba enojada consigo por haberse dejado atrapar. Y estaba enojado con él, por el simple hecho de estar allí con ella, tratando de hacer lo correcto, en lugar de divertirse con la mujer que amenazaba con llevárselo lejos y directo a su cama.

— Tú sabes que no lo haré— dijo simplemente, mientras se plantaba firme en su lado de la cama, sin presionarla pero sin marcharse tampoco. Por un tiempo ninguno dijo nada. Ella permaneció con los ojos cubiertos, hasta que sintió las manos de él trabajando por apartarlas de su rostro. Cuándo Dimitri apareció frente a ella, no pudo ignorar la expresión preocupada e incierta que él tenía. — ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Negó con la cabeza, pero no se apartó cuando él comenzó a apartar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado debajo de sus ojos. Le gustaba la sensación de sus dedos rozándole las mejillas, como una caricia suave, casi más imperceptible que un soplo de aire leve. La miró a los ojos, esperando.

— ¿Te has aburrido de mí?— preguntó en un susurró, apartando la mirada. No quería ver la expresión de sus ojos, cuando intentara negarlo, a pesar de no sentirlo. O peor aún, no quería ver la sinceridad en su mirada, cuando afirmara su pregunta.

Pasó un eterno minuto antes de que él obligara a su rostro a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que vio entonces no fue rechazo, o asco, o desinterés, como había dicho Tasha, sino amor y entendimiento. — ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Si te has cansado de mi? ¿Lo estás?— murmuró, y sabía que en ese momento se veía como un ciervo atrapado por las luces de un vehículo.

— Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué preguntarías algo así?— inquirió con lo que Rose juzgó incredulidad.

— Es qué no lo ves. ¡Mírame! Ya no soy... no soy como antes, como te gustaba a ti. No soy bonita— terminó con un estremecimiento.

— Eso es ridículo— expresó, bastante sereno.

— No soy ciega, Dimitri, y tenemos espejos— lo regañó, mientras hacía lo posible por no largarse a llorar otra vez. — Mi cuerpo ha cambiado...

— Estás embarazada— dijo, como si eso lo explicase todo. — Tu cuerpo cambia porque se ajusta al crecimiento de nuestro bebé. El hecho de que cambie es síntoma de que nuestro hijo crece sano y fuerte. Me preocuparía si no lo hiciera. Y no. No te encuentro bonita— respondió, apartando las manos unas vez más de su rostro cuando ella intentó cubrirse. — Porque bonita es una palabra que no alcanza para describirte. Te encuentro hermosa. Eres hermoso... tanto, tanto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, insegura de si creer o no en sus palabras. Pero la certeza en sus ojos era tan precisa, tan real, que era imposible no inclinarse por lo primero. Aún así no lo entendía. ¿Cómo podía encontrarla hermosa? Con tantas mujeres lindas y jóvenes a su alrededor, ¿cómo podía conformarse con ella?

— Pero no me miras como antes— murmuró, un poco insegura de si esa afirmación era cierta o no. Quizás sólo era Tasha y su veneno, contaminando sus recuerdos.

— ¿No lo hago?— preguntó, algo preocupado. Parecía que intentaba recordar, mirar en el pasado en busca de la respuesta. Finalmente la miro, a ella, de esa misma manera en que quería ser mirada por él. Lo más extraño es que todo ese tiempo la había estado viendo igual: como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo que realmente valiera la pena ver. Y sin embargo, todavía se sentía insuficiente. — Lo siento— susurró. — Lo siento mucho, Roza. Si realmente hice que pensaras que ya no me parecías hermosa, lo siento. He estado algo centrado en el trabajo, porque quiero que todo salga bien el día en que salgamos de aquí. Pero sé que no es escusa. Mi trabajo es hacerte sentir feliz y hermosa cada día, y si llegaste a pensar que no lo eras, entonces he fallado, y lo siento... lo siento mucho— dijo, acercando su rostro para depositar un suave beso sobre sus parpados.

Ella negó, sintiéndose mal por hacerlo sentirse culpable. No era él, era ella, lo sabía, y se lo dijo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó en la cena?— susurró Dimitri, mientras se acostaba a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre su vientre. Estaba intentando calmarla, pero ella continuaba sollozando. Dimitri estaba preocupado, porque desde que había quedado embarazada ya la había visto llorar muchas veces, literalmente, hasta desmayarse de cansancio. — ¿Roza?

— Dijo que te irías— lloró a través de sus manos, las que él volvía a intentar correr. — Dijo que te cansarías de mí, que ya no me encontrarías atractiva... y que finalmente te irías. Que buscarías otra persona porque... porque no podría darte lo que necesitas. Y no... No quiero... no quiero perderte. Sólo no quiero perderte.

— Está bien— la calmó después de un tiempo, arrastrando su cuerpo cerca del suyo, para poderla consolarla. — Eres hermosa. Nunca podría aburrirme de ti. Cada mañana cuando tú estás dormida, te miro y todavía me quitas el aliento. Sé que será así toda la vida, Roza. Nunca dudes de eso. No dudes que me pareces la mujer más preciosa de la tierra, pero por sobre todo, no dudes que te amo. ¿De acuerdo?

Y eso es lo que recordaba. Recordaba a Dimitri sosteniéndola hasta que se detuvo de llorar, y más tarde en la noche, cuando le había demostrado como se sentía respecto a ella, besando y adorando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente, Dimitri le dijo que hablaría con Tasha ese día. Ella nunca había dicho su nombre, pero de alguna manera, él lo supo. No tuvo la oportunidad, sin embargo. Dimitri ya se había marchado a su primer turno cuando Tasha apareció en la cabaña. Rose recordaba con entretenimiento como las cosas se habían descontrolado de allí en más. Cuando Tasha volvió a intentar envenenarla, esa vez no respondió con silencio. Intentó decirle más tarde a Dimitri que ella la había provocado, porque era cierto. Contarle con detalles las cosas que él le había hecho la noche anterior probablemente no había sido muy amable de su parte. Pero Dimitri no quiso oírla, le dijo que no podía responsabilizarse a sí misma por las acciones de Tasha, que no podían justificar su actitud. Porque todo lo que había llegado a oír y ver Dimitri al entrar por la puerta de la cabaña esa "mañana", era a la Moroi lanzando cosas en el aire, y a Rose esquivando con sorpresa, poca gracia e ingenuidad algunas de esas cosas.

Así fue como Dimitri se había visto obligado a dejarle claro a Tasha lo que sentía por ella. Y Rose no podía olvidarlo, por muy mal que eso estuviese. No podía dejar de adorar las palabras que le había dicho a la Moroi: que no la amaba, que nunca había sido una opción para él.

En la actualidad, mientras lo observaba desvivirse por su bienestar y el de su bebé, preocupado por lo que la sustancia podría haber provocado en ella, todo lo que podía ver era cuan equivocada había estado ella aquella noche en el cumpleaños de Christian. Era evidente que Dimitri estaba voluntaria y felizmente involucrado en hacer que las cosas funcionasen para ellos. Él realmente quería formar esa familia con ella y su bebé milagroso. Y eso era realmente todo lo que importaba.


	10. Nacida en la oscuridad, parte 3

**III**

 **Mi** **é** **rcoles 26 de octubre**

 **Tercer d** **í** **a: Secretos del bosque**

A pesar de no tener la capacidad de ver las auras, Rose comprendió casi a la perfección lo que Adrian sentía con la sobrecarga de emociones ajenas. Sentada en las bancas de la catedral de St. Vladimir, llevando el único vestido negro aceptable para un funeral que había hallado en su armario, sintió la necesidad de cubrir sus oídos y huir de allí. Imaginó que no sería visto con buena cara, así que permaneció sentada, tratando de bloquear mentalmente el sonido de llantos que llegaba de todas partes.

Rose oyó que el cuerpo de Vannesa había sido llevado a la Corte, donde la familia Boda tenía su residencia permanente, y que el próximo fin de semana iba a ser enterrada en el cementerio de la zona. Pero St. Vladimir había querido ofrecer su propio servicio a la muchacha, y algunos familiares cercanos, incluyendo sus padres, se acercaron a la escuela para honrar la vida de su hija.

Sus padres eran dos gotas de sustancias muy distintas. La madre no había derramado una sola lágrima desde su llegada. Rose la observó parada junto al improvisado altar de flores y velas en honor a Vannesa, desde donde aceptaba con una pasividad incomprensible los respetos de los compañeros de su hija y algunos maestros. Vestida tan impecable, con sus joyas y su producido peinado, a Rose le pareció una muñeca de porcelana: impávida, fría, e insensible. El hombre a su lado, un Moroi desconsolado que apenas podía mantenerse en pie durante la ceremonia, tenía la pinta de alguien muy joven que acababa de envejecer un siglo en las últimas horas. Su postura encorvada era evidencia de una derrota sin precedentes. Era como si su vida hubiese entrado en decadencia en algún momento de ese mismo día.

Rose trató de imaginar cómo sería perder a su bebé, pero su corazón dolía con aquella posibilidad. ¿Cómo sería para una persona saber que nunca volvería a ver el elemento más relevante de su existencia? No podía pensar en ese vacío eterno, en esa siempre faltante pieza del rompecabezas. Se imaginó en esa situación, en esa agonía permanente, y sintió compasión por aquellos dos seres que no conocía. Era tan absurda la idea de imaginarlos siguiendo su vida después de que todos los allí presentes se fueran a dormir. No creía posible que para un padre hubiese vida después de la muerte de un hijo.

Sarah, supo Rose más tarde su nombre, era la mejor amiga de Vannesa. Se pasó toda la tarde sentada en una de las filas del medio, pasando desapercibida, ignorando a todo aquel que intentaba acercarse a ella para consolarla. Sus lágrimas eran visibles, pero en sus ojos ya no estaba aquella nube de tristeza que Rose había visto en la oficina de Kirova la noche anterior. Su rostro estaba contraído con dureza, como si tratase ocultar sus emociones. Pero Rose lo vio, principalmente porque ella se había sentido igual después de la muerte de Mason; lo que veía allí, en Sarah, era culpa.

Rose no prestó mucha atención al resto de la ceremonia que el padre Andrew dedicó a la muchacha. Todas esas palabras le parecían un sinsentido destinado a confortar lo inconsolable. Estaba bastante segura que no eran consuelo para los padres de Vannesa, ni para sus amigos más cercanos.

Estaba el hecho que nadie parecía reconocer: que Vannesa no había muerto a manos de los Strigoi o causa de una muerte "natural". Suicidio. Nadie decía la palabra en voz alta, la rechazaban, la condenaban. ¿Y por qué reconocer algo tan incierto? Cómo si hubiese sido la elección de Vannesa. Todos sabían que a pesar de haberse ella provocado las heridas que llevaron a aquel fatal desenlace, era alguien más el que la había empujado a morir. Era una falacia decir que ella había elegido la muerte, cuando era evidente en su expresión lo aterrada que había estado en sus últimos segundos de vida. Rose sabía que no era importante quién había empuñado el arma, sino quién se la había colocado en las manos después de manipular su mente con drogas y fantasías paranormales.

Después del servicio conmemorativo Rose se alejó de la iglesia y de sus amigos. Dimitri estaba de turno por el resto del día, y con las clases suspendidas no tenía mucho por hacer o lugar al que dirigirse. Pero todavía no le apetecía la idea de pasar la "tarde" con sus amigos. Con Adrian de tan mal humor por ser incapaz de bloquear las auras que se le iban encima, con tanto temor y pesadumbre a su alrededor; y con Lissa, quien no dejaba de lanzarle, aunque sin intención, sus recuerdos sobre el hallazgo del cadáver de Vannesa, prefería quedarse a solas.

Así que atravesó el campus, apretando más contra su cuerpo el viejo suéter que le gustaba usar en aquella temporada. Su vestido para el funeral no era de los más cálidos, a pesar de las mangas largas, pero junto con la lana de su suéter era suficiente para atravesar la noche hasta el extremo opuesto del campus. En lugar de regresar a la cabaña, como le había dicho a Dimitri que haría, se adentró en el edificio central de academia, y antes de comprender lo que estaba buscando, sus pasos la dirigieron a la vieja biblioteca de St. Vladimir.

La biblioteca se encontraba en el corazón del edificio. A Rose le recordaba a una fotografía de la sala de lectura de la Abadía de Strahov, que había visto en uno de sus libros de historia del arte, sólo que como una réplica más siniestra y gótica que la antigua biblioteca de Praga. Enormes columnas de estuco negro coronaban la puerta de madera que daba la bienvenida a la habitación. Sabía que la biblioteca de la academia guardaba más de un millón de libros de literatura, historia universal humana y Moroi, ciencias y matemáticas. Pero los ejemplares más destacados ni siquiera estaban en los anaqueles de los cientos de metros de corredores, ni expuestos en las vitrinas de cristal reforzado, sino ocultos en el sótano de la biblioteca. Entre ellos estaba la primera biblia de St. Vladimir, el antiguo pergamino en el que se habían firmado los tratados con los alquimistas siglos antes, y los diarios de los gobernantes predecesores a Tatiana. La totalidad de las paredes de la biblioteca estaban cubiertas por precisos árboles genealógicos de la realeza, que no podrían llegar a ser leídos en una sola vida. Rose podría no ser la mayor fanática de aquel lugar, pero no iba a negar el valor histórico escondido entre sus paredes.

Por supuesto, aquel día la biblioteca se encontraba más vacía que de costumbre. Los estrechos pasillos de los libreros estaban despoblados, y ni un sólo alma se sentaba en la zona de lectura de la entrada.

La bibliotecaria fue el primer ser viviente en encontrar. Estaba parada detrás de un mostrador de madera de algarrobo oscuro, llevando a cabo la silenciosa tarea de registrar, lo que imaginó Rose, eran sus tesoros más preciados: los libros. Rose dudaba mucho que alguien en el mundo conociera cada uno de los polvorientos seres de papel y letras que dormían en las estanterías, vidrieras y cajas de aquella habitación, pero si alguien estaba al menos cerca de hacerlo, sin duda era aquella mujer. Todos la conocían, incluso aquellos que como ella no frecuentaban la biblioteca. Los estudiantes solían decir que ella llevaba más años a cargo de la biblioteca que cantidad de niños que hubiesen pasado por la academia. Era una mujer muy mayor, con cabellos blancos y la piel tan arrugada que a Rose le recordaba a aquellas ancianitas típicas que aparecían en los cuentos de hadas, sólo que la señora Admont no tenía ni un sólo hueso de bruja malvada, y a pesar de su vejez sus ojos traslucían la juventud e inocencia de un niño de cinco años.

— Señorita Hathaway— saludó la mujer con entusiasmo. A Rose no le sorprendía que supiera su nombre. A pesar de su resistencia a los libros y a los lugares calmos, aquella no era la primera vez que visitaba la biblioteca. Sus clases de literatura los últimos años, y de lectura obligatoria durante la primaria, la habían empujado hasta allí muchas veces antes. Y teniendo en cuenta que siempre era la niña del grupo que tenían que sacar por disturbios, era bastante comprensible que a la señora Admont le costara olvidar su nombre. Y claro, sólo había una estudiante embarazada en la academia, así que la mujer no tenía mucho margen para el error. — Que inesperada visita. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

Demasiado grande y con ganas de quitarse aquella ropa de funeral que había soportado toda la "tarde", quiso decir, pero se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa y murmurar un inaudible «bien». La señora Admont era demasiado amable para el bien de cualquiera. Por muy impaciente que uno se encontrase al entrar por aquellas ornamentadas puertas de madera, responder mal a la vieja mujer parecía una idea poco sensata.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla hoy?— continuó con una sonrisa, mientras Rose se arrepentía de haber considerado la idea de ir allí en primer lugar.

— Estoy buscando algo de material para una investigación en literatura. ¿Tiene algo de Annahya Ivanova?— preguntó. No era su mejor momento, lo sabía, si había elegido hacer sus tareas por encima de una tarde de sueño y libertad. Pero estaba demasiado estresada con los recuerdos de Lissa, que la consumían como si se tratasen de los suyos propios. Necesitaba deshacerse de la imagen de Vannesa, y no parecía encontrar una solución más viable que aquella. Además, necesitaba los créditos para graduarse.

— ¿La señorita Lakert?— dijo la mujer con una expresión de conocimiento, mientras abría un enorme libro de catalogo y comenzaba a buscar en la "I"— Ivanova, Annaya. La sección trece, claramente. Puede ir por allí, a la derecha. La señorita Maestrano le ayudará a encontrar lo que necesita.

Conocía aquel nombre, así que cuando dobló a la derecha como le había indicado la Moroi, no se sorprendió de hallar el joven rostro de Jillian. La niña se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos y su para nada envidiable tarea de quitar los libros de los anaqueles, limpiarlos con un trapo seco, y luego regresarlos a su lugar. — Hola, Jill.

— ¡Rose!— la Moroi sonrió con entusiasmo. Era evidente que la compañía de los más adultos del campus le agradaba mucho más estar rodeada de sus compañeros de clase. Por eso era común pasar las tardes libres con ella, Eddie, Adrian y Christian, que eran sus otras tres personas favoritas. Rose sabía también que tenía una especie de admiración con Dimitri, pero cada vez que el dhampir aparecía, Jill se sonrojaba y huía despavorida. A Rose le daba mucha gracia que su mentor, el padre de su bebé, tuviera aquel efecto en la niña de catorce años, pero no le sorprendía. Así también, sabía que Lissa no era la persona favorita de Jillian, porque incluso con sus intentos de caer bien, la Moroi más grande se había mostrado condescendiente y desagradable en su presencia. Lissa estaba convencida de que Jillian estaba detrás de Christian, incluso cuando Rose sabía que todo lo que buscaba de él eran consejos para la magia defensiva, y que su verdadero objeto romántico, idílico e inofensivo, era Adrian. Así como todos en el grupo sabían, incluso Adrian, que quién verdaderamente estaba enamorado de ella era Eddie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó confundida la Moroi. Rose sonrió, entretenida por la ingenuidad de todos los que la habían visto entrar en aquel edificio de antaño.

— Yo sé leer. Todo el mundo sabe eso, ¿cierto?

— _Saber_ y _querer_ son dos cosas muy distintas, Rose— se burló, colocando un último libro en la estantería, y volteando para darle toda su atención.

— Pues, vengo a buscar un libro— dijo, como si fuera de lo más evidente. Para reforzar su afirmación hizo un ademán, señalando todo su entorno. — La señora Admont dijo que podrías ayudarme. Sección trece. Algo sobre Annahya Ivanova.

— Ah, ¡por supuesto!— sonrió con entusiasmo. Rose se río de la ironía. En ese momento Jillian le recordó a Lissa, aquella misma mirada de fascinación que adquiría cuando se acercaba a las estanterías de una tienda de ropa, joyería o maquillaje. Sólo que para Jill eran los libros. La llevó por una fila de corredores estrechos. A sus lados se levantaban las imponentes paredes de libros. Rose no entendía muy bien el sistema de organización de los ejemplares, pero Jill parecía estar en su territorio, comprendiendo a la perfección las etiquetas con números y letras que iba susurrando, mientras se inclinaba y se volvía a poner de pie, y analizaba y registraba cada zona de la estantería. — Sección 13. 13-I789, 13-I799, 13-I815. ¡Aquí!

— ¿Cómo haces eso?— preguntó con confusión, viéndola sacar un libro de la estantería.

— Es muy fácil. La señorita Admont me dice la sección, ésta es la de diarios y memorias, y luego buscas el nombre del autor— señaló una de las etiquetas, a lo que Rose respondió con una mirada de incredulidad. — Es un código de organización. Sólo conservas la primera letra del apellido del autor y reemplazas las siguientes tres con números. Cada grupo de tres letras del alfabeto está representado por un número. A, B, C para 1, D, E, F para 2, y así sucesivamente. Ivanova es I815. Muy sencillo.

Rose río, considerando que Jillian y ella no tenían internalizados los mismos conceptos de "sencillez".

— Oh, por Vladimir. Qué hago teniéndote de pie. Deberías sentarte— dijo, mirando su vientre como si acabara de reparar en él.

— En realidad puedo estar de pie— explicó Rose, como cientos de veces antes. Aunque siguió a la muchacha hasta una pequeña y privada zona de lectura. — Aunque si le preguntas a Dimitri, te dirá que no.

Tomando asiento junto a Jillian, Rose frunció el ceño cuando vio el antiguo libro de cuero marrón. Parecía en buen estado, pero al abrirlo, en lugar de encontrarse con la típica tipografía de imprenta, vio una escritura irregular de grades trazos, escrita, imaginó, con tinta y pluma varios años antes. Se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los libros de Anna y Vlad y sus viejas y amarillentas páginas.

— ¿Buscas algo en particular?

— Necesito saber cómo fue su vida antes de desaparecer. ¿Eso es ruso?— señaló una serie de enunciados indescifrables.

— Griego— sonrió Jillian.

— Pero era rusa— refutó con seguridad.

— No. En realidad nació en Grecia. Se casó con un ruso. Y finamente, se mudó a América— explicó Jillian. — Es lo único cierto que todo el mundo sabe sobre ella. Porque, ya sabes... lo más difundido es la parte sobrenatural.

— Pues, el resultado es el mismo. Sé de griego lo mismo que de ruso, es decir, nada— dijo, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras Jill pasaba con extrema delicadeza la primera hoja del libro. Observó la siguiente página. — Y parece que todo el libro está escrito en ese idioma. ¿Sabes griego?

Jillian río, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Volteó la hoja, y toda su expresión risueña se contrajo con incredulidad, impresión. Rose no sabía cómo juzgar su mirada. Así que levantó la cabeza, acercándose para ver lo que ella veía. En la parte superior del lado derecho de la página, se leía en números pequeños la fecha 18 de febrero de 1892. Debajo había una fotografía en blanco y negro de una mujer joven. Rose no conocía cómo había sido Annahya, pero de alguna manera supo que era ella. Tenía largos cabellos negros recogidos en un peinado alto, y llevaba puesto un vestido de aquellos que Rose sólo había visto en películas antiguas.

— Esto debería haber sido unos cinco años antes de su desaparición— dijo, olvidando la actitud de su compañera. — La señorita Lakert mencionó que fue en octubre de 1897 que no se supo más de ella. Eso fue cuando tenía veinte años, lo que significa que aquí tenía unos quince. ¿Estás bien?— preguntó, observando la serena conmoción de Jillian. — ¿Pasa algo?

Finalmente, la Moroi pareció salir de su estupor, y la miró. Negó con la cabeza, aunque parecía demasiado confundida y perturbada. Rose no insistió, recordando que la pequeña niña todavía estaba recuperándose de una mala experiencia siendo intoxicada con la misma droga que había llevado a Vannesa a la muerte.

Jill continuó pasando las fotografías. Había muchas de Annahya y una joven mujer fechadas entre los años 1892 y 1893. En las posteriores a ese año aparecía la muchacha acompañada de dos hombres, no mucho mayores que ella. Su esposo, supuso, y su guardián. Era muy poco convencional, por decir menos, que una dhampir tuviera un guardián, pero como protector de su esposo, no era una locura que el último pretendiera que ella también fuese protegida. Rose recordaba vagamente la clase de literatura. Lissa y la otra estudiante habían dicho que el guardián de la pareja murió la misma noche en que Annahya desapareció. Teniendo en cuenta que Annahya nunca volvió a aparecer y que su esposo se suicidó no mucho después, aquella fotografía de los tres juntos, fechada en septiembre de 1897, podría haber sido la última antes de sus prematuras muertes.

— Hay algo más acerca de ella, si quieres te lo puedo mostrar— susurró Jill. Rose seguía extrañada por el repentino cambio en el ánimo de la Moroi.

— ¿Tal vez mañana? Le prometí a Dimitri que regresaría no más salir del...— se detuvo. La idea de comenzar nuevamente a recordar a Vannesa o la desconsolada mirada de su padre le daba escalofrío.

Se despidió de la niña convencida de que algo le molestaba y volvió a atravesar en campus en dirección al bosque. La pequeña cabaña perecía menos inofensiva que de costumbre después de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Con la escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de los arboles tenía un aspecto lúgubre y desolado. Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que aquellas ideas eran producto de haber pasado la última hora viendo fotografías de una mujer que llevaba más de un siglo muerta; una mujer en torno a la cual giraban cientos de espeluznantes leyendas.

Pero al entrar en la cabaña se sintió cálida y protegida. Aquel lugar había sido su hogar y su escondite los últimos siete meses. No podía menos que sentir seguridad de encontrarse entre las cuatro paredes de vieja madera de la antigua construcción. El peligro no estaba allí, sino en los corredores y baños del edificio que fue su hogar por más de quince años. No eran los muertos, sino los vivos, los que la habían torturado los últimos meses.

Dispuesta a dejar todas esas historias estrafalarias de fantasmas y muerte detrás, por al menos un par de horas, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Estaba acostumbrada a llevar a cabo el ritual de baño junto a Dimitri, sobre todo desde el "incidente" en los cuartos de servicio comunes del edificio principal. Pero él mismo le había dicho en la mañana que estaría de guardia hasta muy entrado el final del "día" Moroi, así que un lugar de esperar a que llegara, como hacía con frecuencia, comenzó a preparar todo lo que necesitaba para un necesario baño relajante.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y dejó que la bañera se fuera llenando antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Recogió algunas toallas limpias y una vieja camiseta para dormir, e hizo una última parada en el mueble junto a la puerta del baño, donde guardaban los elementos de aseo. Pasó sólo un segundo antes de hallar la llamativa botella de cristal roja de su loción de baño. Era un regalo de Dimitri. Él había confesado al dársela que le gustaba la forma en que el aroma de su piel se mezclaba con el cocó y las almendras del jabón de baño de la academia, así que se había encargado de buscar un producto similar, pero que fuera seguro para el embarazo. Con una sonrisa tomó la enorme botella y la cargó junto con el resto de sus cosas.

La bañera estaba casi llena al regresar. Dejó las cosas apoyadas sobre el lavabo, y permaneció unos segundos observando el agua caliente antes de acercarse para abrir la llave de agua fría. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba un baño en soledad. El "incidente" en los baños comunes no había dejado heridas visibles gracias a la sanación del espíritu, pero habían sido necesarios grandes esfuerzos emocionales por parte de ella y de Dimitri para poder recuperar la escasa estabilidad que habían tenido antes de aquel suceso. Actividades tan cotidianas como tomar un baño o calentar el agua para un té se habían visto alteradas por aquel hecho. Deirdre lo había llamado ansiedad psicológica, y dijo que era muy común en las personas que sufrían lesiones graves como la suya. Pero todavía le molestaba haberse vuelto tan dependiente de Dimitri, haber tenido que modificar su vida en función de los miedos que surgieron a causa de aquel evento. Y la peor parte era que aún le aterraba enfrentarse a algo tan trivial como la hora del baño sin la compañía de Dimitri.

Negó con la cabeza, colocando tentativamente una de sus manos dentro de la bañera para asegurarse que el agua no estuviera demasiado caliente. Se cercioró que todas las llaves y conductos de agua estuvieran bloqueados y sólo entrecerró la puerta del baño lo suficiente para tener algo de privacidad. Finalmente, después de algún rato de oscilación, se desprendió de sus ropas y no sin cautela, se metió dentro de la bañera.

* * *

 **XxXxX**

* * *

 _El bosque hab_ _í_ _a sido su refugio muchas veces en el pasado. Los primeros a_ _ñ_ _os en Am_ _é_ _rica fueron muy dif_ _í_ _ciles porque sus expectativas de la vida matrimonial no se condec_ _í_ _an con lo que Aleksander consideraba adecuado para una dama. Llegar a Am_ _é_ _rica no supuso la libertad que hab_ _í_ _a anhelado en los d_ _í_ _as en casa de su padre. Y extra_ _ñ_ _aba mucho a Veronika, porque a_ _ú_ _n no hab_ _í_ _a hecho las paces consigo por haberla dejado para cumplir con las imposiciones de la familia contra las que ella se hab_ _í_ _a rebelado. As_ _í_ _que el bosque se volvi_ _ó_ _una tentaci_ _ó_ _n desde el inicio. Los sonidos de la vida salvaje que se escond_ _í_ _a en los arbustos y_ _á_ _rboles que rodeaban la propiedad emit_ _í_ _an el aroma de liberaci_ _ó_ _n que tanto hab_ _í_ _a codiciado._

 _Su enamoramiento por el bosque tambi_ _é_ _n le hab_ _í_ _a producido muchas noches de insomnio y de miedos. Aleksander tampoco consideraba correcto que pasara tanto tiempo fuera de la casa. Dec_ _í_ _a que no era bien visto por la sociedad, incluso si estaban tan alejados que el alma m_ _á_ _s cercana tardaba al menos una hora en llegar a ellos. Pero las advertencias de su esposo no fueron suficientes para detenerla. A_ _ú_ _n se escabull_ _í_ _a por los senderos pocos visibles y se internaba en las zonas m_ _á_ _s profundas. Por mucho tiempo s_ _ó_ _lo hab_ _í_ _a querido complacer a Aleksander, pero pronto descubri_ _ó_ _que ir en contra de sus expresos mandatos era mucho m_ _á_ _s satisfactorio que pedir su permiso._

 _En una ocasi_ _ó_ _n_ _é_ _l hab_ _í_ _a llegado temprano a casa, horas antes de que ella volviera de su paseo. Hab_ _í_ _a estado tan enojado y obrado tan fuera de su buen juicio, que ambos se arrepintieron por mucho tiempo de las decisiones que hab_ _í_ _an tomado aquel d_ _í_ _a. Ella dej_ _ó_ _de ir al bosque durante meses, y_ _é_ _l no dejo recompensar su descontrol aquel d_ _í_ _a con flores y nuevos vestidos. No era la primera vez que perd_ _í_ _a el juicio y la golpeaba, pero nunca antes lo hab_ _í_ _a hecho hasta dejarla inconsciente._

 _El bosque representaba la autonom_ _í_ _a que nunca le hab_ _í_ _a pertenecido. En casa de su padre tuvo que ce_ _ñ_ _irse a las normas que no s_ _ó_ _lo reg_ _í_ _an su casa sino las ideas de la sociedad de la que formaba parte. Hab_ _í_ _a nacido dhampir, y no pod_ _í_ _a sentir ni pensar como una mujer libre. Pero cuando Aleksander apareci_ _ó_ _aquellos roles se volvieron inestables._ _É_ _l no quer_ _í_ _a que se interpusiera entre la muerte y_ _é_ _l; era quien quer_ _í_ _a protegerla. As_ _í_ _que no fue muy dif_ _í_ _cil enamorarse de_ _é_ _l. Y saber que a su padre no le agradaba el muchacho Moroi que hab_ _í_ _a dejado prematuramente su casa para recorrer el mundo, que no ten_ _í_ _a metas ni un lugar que lo atara, s_ _ó_ _lo sirvi_ _ó_ _para que se quedara prendida de_ _é_ _l con m_ _á_ _s intensidad._

 _Pero aquella esencia aventurera de Aleksander que la hab_ _í_ _a enamorado no tard_ _ó_ _mucho tiempo en revelarse como una farsa._ _É_ _l tambi_ _é_ _n ten_ _í_ _a aquella necesidad conservadora de su padre por establecer las apariencias. As_ _í_ _que en lugar de mostrarle el universo, como le hab_ _í_ _a sido prometido cuando le pidi_ _ó_ _que se casara con_ _é_ _l bajo las estrellas del cielo de Rusia, acab_ _ó_ _prisionera de un hogar vac_ _í_ _o y eternamente silencioso._

 _El bosque fue testigo de las sonrisas so_ _ñ_ _adoras que acompa_ _ñ_ _aron aquellos cuidados atentos que s_ _ó_ _lo duraron lo que hab_ _í_ _an tardado en evanecerse de sus labios las promesas vanas que_ _é_ _l hab_ _í_ _a proclamado. Vio con esperanza aquella nueva estrella que estuvo a punto de ser, pero que se despidi_ _ó_ _de ella incluso antes de haberse iluminado. Comparti_ _ó_ _sus sue_ _ñ_ _os por un futuro prospero de felicidad y rebosante de emociones. Llor_ _ó_ _junto a ella la primera vez que_ _é_ _l la hab_ _í_ _a decepcionado. Observ_ _ó_ _con horror cuando su cuerpo comenz_ _ó_ _a ba_ _ñ_ _arse de besos purpuras y caricias_ _á_ _speras, al mismo tiempo que las ilusiones de los primeros tiempos de amor se iban desvaneciendo de sus ojos. Y la protegi_ _ó_ _entre sus brazos de ramas secas cuando busc_ _ó_ _refugiarse del enojo y la muerte._

 _Cuando su amor no alcanz_ _ó_ _para salvarla de la furia, el bosque le dio la bienvenida y susurr_ _ó_ _en el viento cantos de consuelo que sonaron d_ _í_ _a tras d_ _í_ _a, acompa_ _ñ_ _ando sus l_ _á_ _grimas y lamentos hasta llevarla al sue_ _ñ_ _o eterno._

* * *

 **xXxXx**

* * *

Salió de su extraño sueño y despertó envuelta en la sensación de estar flotando. Se estremeció al notar que se había quedado dormida y el agua de la bañera estaba comenzando a helarse. No fue hasta que Dimitri la estaba envolviendo con una toalla y la alzaba, que se dio cuenta que era él quien la había despertado. En lugar de bajarla cuando la vio abrir los ojos la sostuvo aún más cerca de su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar con ella hasta la habitación. Rose ahogó un bostezo, al tiempo que apretaba el rostro contra su pecho. — Puedo caminar, Camarada— murmuró somnolienta, estirando su mano en dirección al rostro de Dimitri y deslizando su dedo índice contra las arrugas que se habían acumulado en su frente por culpa de la expresión que cargaba aquel mismo instante. Rose frunció su propio ceño, pensativa. — ¿Está todo bien?

Dimitri la miró, ofreciéndole una sonrisa pequeña. Cuando llegaron a la habitación la apoyó sobre el extremo inferior de la cama. Rose esperó a que se levantara en busca de su pijama —una vieja remera de los días de estudiante de Dimitri en St. Basilio—, y volviera a ella, como cada noche, para abrigarla y obligarla a permanecer en la cama hasta que él tuviera la cena lista. Pero en su lugar, Dimitri sólo se quedó allí, mirándola durante demasiado tiempo sin decir nada. Rose lo miró de regreso, ladeando la cabeza mientras intentaba averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo con él. Estaba arrodillado junto a la cama, sus manos sosteniendo las suyas justo por encima de su vientre.

— ¿Camarada?— susurró, preocupada. El tono inquieto debió llamar su atención, porque de un segundo a otro su cuerpo pareció emerger de aquel estado de inercia. Rose lo miró por unos segundos, mientras él intentaba sonreír. Le dijo que no ocurría nada, que sólo estaba cansado, e inmediatamente comenzó a desenredar la toalla empapada de su cuerpo y a secarla, advirtiendo que no era seguro pasar mucho tiempo desabrigada y mojada con las temperaturas de ese momento. — ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

— Todo está bien, Roza— aseguró, indicándole que se metiera en la cama. Rose obedeció, arrastrándose por encima de las sábanas. Permaneció sentada, rodando los ojos como hacía cada vez que él la arropaba como si fuera una criatura. La miró nuevamente, sólo que esta vez había una expresión de determinación insegura en sus ojos. La tomó de las manos mientras tragaba. — Hay algo que debo decirte, pero tienes que prometer que permanecerás tranquila. Por el bebé, ¿de acuerdo?

Rose abrió los ojos, demasiado conmocionada por el rumbo serio que estaba tomando aquella conversación. En un segundo miles de ideas llegaron a su mente: ¿le había pasado algo a Lissa? ¿A alguno de sus amigos? ¿Dimitri estaba dejándola? ¿La doctora Olendzki había descubierto algo malo en su bebé después de todo? A pesar de su preocupación asintió.

— Hubiese preferido no tener que decírtelo, al menos por el momento. No quiero que estés estresada, no es bueno en tu estado. Pero no puedo mantenerte encerrada aquí, y allí en la academia acabarás por descubrirlo. Por eso elijo decírtelo yo— comenzó. — Hace unas horas una pareja de guardianes estaba dando un recorrido final antes de que acabara su turno. Encontraron a un estudiante... a Jason Anikov, en la zona lindante del bosque. En el otro extremo del campus. Él estaba... llevaba muerto varias horas. Fue un suicidio.

Rose sólo lo miró, sorprendida, acatando la información con tranquilidad. Asintió, haciéndole saber a Dimitri que no tenía que preocuparse por ella. La muerte de Jason era una conmoción, pero no se sentía particularmente cercana a él, a pesar de sentir su muerte. Más que el descenso del joven Moroi, lo que la extrañaba era la reiterativa escena que venía repitiéndose desde hacía setenta horas. Era la segunda muerte por suicidio de la semana, y por lo que ella sabía, la segunda muerte por suicidio en la historia de St. Vladimir.

No debería haberla perturbado tanto la idea. Después de todo, y ante la anormalidad general de la muerte, el suicidio de Jason luego de la muerte de su novia no debería haberla tomado de desprovisto. Esas cosas no eran normales, pero eran comunes.

— ¿Creen que fue una elección suya? ¿O también estaba influenciado por la droga?— preguntó con cuidado. No quería parecer insensible ante una situación tan delicada, sobre todo porque no le era para nada indiferente.

— No estamos seguros. La doctora Olendzki hizo algunos estudios, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La prueba dio negativa, pero no significa que no hubiese estado intoxicado al momento de morir.

Su mente se preguntaba cómo había ocurrido, si acaso su muerte había sido similar a la de Vannesa, pero la idea de que el escenario de su muerte se asemejase a aquel que invadían sus recuerdos ajenos la hizo desistir de indagar a Dimitri sobre la cuestión. No quería hablar de eso. Era insensato tal vez, pero por un minuto no deseaba estar preocupada por nadie más. Desde el momento en que se había enterado que estaba embarazada, no había tenido un sólo momento para ser feliz por ella, por Dimitri y por su hijo. Día tras día se vio envuelta en distintas tramas crueles de burlas, rechazo y preocupaciones... y ahora que las cosas empezaban a calmarse, el caos se desataba una vez más.

Miró a Dimitri, que continuaba mirándola con una expresión indescifrable. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, vio cómo él dejaba que su rostro cayera sobre sus manos. Rose se movió en la cama tan rápido como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, aunque Dimitri no se encontraba muy distanciado. Se arrodillo en la cama a pesar de la dificultad, y colocó sus manos sobre las de él.

— ¿Camarada?— susurró frenética. Aquella era una actitud rara en Dimitri, verse tan derrotado. — Camarada. ¿Dimitri? ¿Qué tienes? Por favor, dime.

— Me asusté. Me asusté mucho. Cuando te vi... Y es que no acostumbras a bañarte sola— explicó, mirando de soslayo hacia el cuarto de baño. Rose lo miro confundida. — Estabas en la bañera. No te movías, ni me respondías y tus ojos... pensé...— volvió a tomar sus manos, esa vez con más fuerza. — Pensé que te había perdido.


End file.
